Sandlot of Love?
by WwhatAboutLlove
Summary: Love story of Demi Sofia and Benny.Demi is a tuff girl, loves baseball more than anything. One day after getting banned from their field, Benny comes to her rescue. Demi trys not to fall in love with Benny, but how could you not when they both love the same thing more than anything? Struggles with her anerexicia, hurt from her 'rents deaths, can Benny help her threw it all?progress
1. Chapter 1

The Sandlot Of Love?

A Benny Love Story Enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Game

Demi P.O.V

It was the last inning.

I was up to bat, 2 outs, and playing the richest team in the town. I glared at Phillips as he got ready to pitch the first pitch to me. A little backround of whats happening here: My name is Demi Sofia, I live with my aunt who hates me, and blames me for my parents deaths. I got dark brown, straight hair, and I live for baseball. Both my 'rents played ball, so its in my blood, and basically the only way I can connect to my dead parents. Its been a few days after Benny 'The Jet' Rodriuez, jumped the fence and got some ball signed by Babe Ruth back from Mertle's yard. I tried to focus on the ball Phillips was gunna throw, and I didn't have much pressure since I knew what he would throw.

"Stirke One!"

I had let the first one go by, only caus I wanted to make him nervous. I usually always swing at the first pitch. I stepped back and swung a little, and someone caught my eyes. It was Benny and the gang. They were leaning over the fence, watching the game intensly. I almost laughed, since all the guys in this town thought girls sucked at baseball, and got back in the batter's box, and looked straight at Phillips. Slider, I thought, caus I knew I would swing at this one. He threw the ball, and excitement went threw me as I swung the bat, hearing the ball crack on it. I watched as it flew threw the air, and I took off sprinting, knowing I had to go fast. It went way out in the outfield,but I cursed myself when it didn't go over the fence. I ran around first base, and saw some kid throw it in.

"Get her!"

I smiled as Phillips yelled at his teammates, and I started running to 3rd base. The shortstop caught the ball, but dropped it, giving me more time to run. You got this, I thought in my head. Phillips grabbed the ball from his teammate, and started running towards me instead of throwing it to the catcher. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and finally I made it to home plate, winning the game by 1. "Yeah Demi!"  
My best friend who also played with me, Riley shouted happily. I smiled and started walking off home plate, when Phillips suddenly threw the ball at my face, making me fall to the ground, but only for a second. "You cant do that!" Someone beside Benny shouted, and I got up, pissed off, and tackled Phillips, kicking and punching his ugly little face.

"Stop! Break it up!"

Some big guy, grabbed me off him, and I could feel my cheek already starting to swell up. I glared at the man, and Phillips father came up and boy did he look mad. "You guys are banned from playing here ever again!" He shouted at me, and I looked at him, not believing what he just said. "You cant do that!" I yelled back, and looked at the man who grabbed me for help, but he looked back at me sadly. "He can actually." He whispered to me and my team, and I couldn't belive this. "His player is the one who threw the ball at my face!" I yelled, losing my temper, and I saw Smalls peeking behind some guys. The guy smirked, "I make the rules, and I say you cant ever step foot on here again."

"Bull Crap."

His fat face got red, and I was about to attack him but my team held me back. "Chill Dem, Chill out." Sky whispered in my ear, and I tried to calm down. Everyone started to clear out, except me and the girls and Phillips, who had a broken nose. "You just cant face the fact that we won." I hissed at him, and He looked like in idiot with his dumb bloody nose. He tried to glare at me, but he couldn't caus of his stupid nose. "Get off my field!" His dad shouted, and I finally gave up. I turned around and shoved threw my girls, and got on my bike. "Lets go." I grumbled, and Benny and his guys were still standing there, watching us. Sky came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Hey , its that Benny kid." I nodded and looked at Benny, who was studing us curiously.

"Yeah, lets go before I blow up."

She nodded and me and Riley lead the crew away from the field. I went as fast as I could to the tree, our hangout, and I threw my bike against the tree and slumped down against it, while Riley sat down beside me. "What are we gunna do now?" She asked, while everyone looked at me intently, and I ran my hands threw my hair and put my hat back on. "I have no clue." I said, frustrated with myself. "I guess me, Riley and Sky can look for a new place today, you guys can go home." They all agreed and I sighed as the drove away, leaving me, Riley and Sky. Sky looked at me curiously, "Where are we gunna start?" I just shook my head and got up.

"No clue."

We walked out of my yard, and turned the corner to main street. We had been walking for at least an hour when I finally had to stop. One other thing you should know, I had severe anorexic problems, which leads me to get out of breath quickly. "You okay Dem?" Riley asked me concered, and I nodded and leaned against a tree. "Fine. Lets get going again." Just as I started to walk again, who would come around the corner, but Benny and his gang. We both stopped awkwardly, and stood there staring at each other. After a few minutes of akward silence, I finally snapped out of my trance. "Sorry." I mumbled, and we walked around them.

"That's okay."

I looked at Benny, who had responded to me, and we made eye contact for a few seconds before I looked away. "What you doing out here?" Ya-Ya asked us suddenly, and I realized we were standing a few feet away from their Sandlot. I looked back about to say something, but Riley beat me to it. "We were just looking for a place to play ball." I stepped on her foot, making her yelp. I didn't want them thinking we were trying to steal there Sandlot. The guys snorted when I did this, and I turned back to them. "We were just walking around town ya know, getting some fresh air." I tried to cover up, but I had a feeling it was too late. "Oh yeah, Phillips banished you from the field. "Smalls said, making everyone look at him. I sighed.

"Yeah."

I didn't like talking about what had happened a few hours ago, and my cheek was swelling up even more. "You should put some ice on that." Benny said, motioning to my cheek, and I nodded. "I probably should." I said, and Sky looked at me weird. "We told you to do that hours ago!" I just shrugged, "I didn't want to seem like a sissy, walking round town with a ice pack on my cheek." I said sarcasticly, and a couple of the boys laughed. "Better do it soon, or else it'll be as bad as Smalls!" Squints said laughing, and Smalls blushed a little. I didn't get it, so I just motioned for the girls to follow me. "Well, see ya later I guess." I said awkwardly, and Benny smiled at me. "See ya, and good game by the way. You beat the crap out of Phillips." He said, making me smile and blush a little. I never blushed, so why was I now?

"Thanks."

"Good luck finding a place to play."

I smiled and nodded as we walked away, and we felt the boys staring at us until we turned the corner, and Sky and Riley turned to me. "You so like him!" They both said, and I blushed, and looked down. "I do not!" I respionded, but they shooktheir heads. "Yes you do! He made you blush!" Sky said her eyes wide with excitmenyt, and I rolled my eyes at them. "Whatever. I gotta be getting home." I said, and turned to head to my 'house' that was ruled by my aunt who I never listened to. I parted ways with the girls, and walked up to my front door, one main thought in my head at the moment.

Did I have crush on Benny?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-I love Girls

Benny P.O.V

I was dazed as I walked home.

I kept thinking about that girl, Demi. She had dark brown eyes, dark hair like mine, and a dark tan like me. I shook my head as I walked in my house, seeing my dinner already on the table. The radio was on, and I sat down on the table, not really hungry. I kept replaying the scene of Phillips throwing the ball at Demi at the game. Its official, I hate Phillips. Always have. I sighed and threw my dinner away, and headed out again for a night game. It was the Fourth of July, and the guys and I were going to the Sandlot to play. "Hey Benny!" I heard as I stepped out of my house and put my hat on. I looked to see Smalls running to me from across the street.

"Hey Smalls."

Smalls smiled his nerdy smile, and we started walking the Sandlot. "Do you think- Nevermind." Smalls started, blushing a little bit. I looked at him curiously. "What is it Smalls?" I asked, and he looked up at me. "Do you think that girl Riley is cute?" He asked quickly, and I smiled at him. "You like her."I said pointing at him, and he blushed again and shook his head. "No!" I shook my head at him, "I know that look, you like her a lot." I said, and he just lookeda t the ground. "She wont ever like me anyway." He mumbled, and I put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't know that yet. Tell ya what, I'll talk to Demi and see if shes single." I promised, and Smalls looked at me, hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

I smiled and nodded as we entered the Sandlot, we were the first ones there of course. I sat down on the bench, watching the fireworks for a few mintues until Squints and Ya-Ya came running in, out of breath. "Whats wrong guys?" I asked them, and they pointed to the direction of Phillips field. "You gotta see this." Ya-Ya said, and I started running to the field with them, Smalls close behind. We finally got to the field and I saw Demi, Sky, and Riley all laughing on the field. I walked up to Ham who was watching the girls intently. "Whats going on Ham?" I asked, leaning on the fence with him. He looked up and grinned his cheeky grin at me.

"I love girls."

I looked over at where he was pointing, and I almost smiled myself. All the girls were wearing short jean shorts, and all were wearing neon tank tops except Demi, who was wearing a L.A jersey. Demi was smiling and laughing while she pitched it to Riley, who swung and missed. "Demeter Strikes Again!" Demi yelled happily, and the girls laughed and Riley stepped in again. I smiled at Demi's unusal way of pitching, and smiled even more when she struck her out. Demi smiled and waved at Riley as she sighed at her mistake. "Better luck next time!" Sky joked, throwing the ball back to Demi, who threw it to the girl at second, who Ham seemed to be checking out.

"Yo Second Base!"

The ginger girl looked over at Ham, and so did the other girls. Ham whistled, and the girl blushed, and we could all see it caus of the lights. Demi laughed and looked at me. We locked eyes for a few seconds, and she smiled a little and waved to me. I smiled and waved back. "Hey Benny, we should play with them!" Ya-Ya suggested happily, but I shook my head. "They probably don't wanna play with us." I answered, but appartently Demi heard me. "You guys can play if you want." Demi said, running over to us, looking at me. I almost blushed when she looked at me, she was really pretty. "Um, okay. We can play." I struggled to say anything, and the guys cheered and ran out on the field, while I walked out with Demi.

"Im Demi by the way."

I smiled and nodded. "Benny." She has a nice smile, I thought as I looked at her again. She blushed and looked away, making me blush a little. "How should we split up teams?" Squints said, smilling like an idiot. Riley shrugged and looked at Smalls. "Got any ideas?" she asked him, and Smalls blushed. "Well, we could just do girls against boys." He suggested, and Ya-Ya grinned at Sky. "I like that idea." He said daydreamily, and Sky smiled at him. "Game on. We hitting first!" Demi called, running to the dugout with the rest of the girls. I mustve stood there for a few minutes, caus Ham came over to me and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Benny!"

I looked at him and he handed me my glove. "Wanna be in left field?" he asked, and I nodded. "Sure." I ran to the area in the field and waited for Kenny to pitch to Riley. "Hey batter batter!" I heard Ham call, and I caught Demi smiling at me from the dugout. I smiled back at her and turned my attention to Riley. She hit a grounder to Smalls and he threw it to Timmy at first, getting the first out. "Batters Out!" Ham called, and Riley stuck her tongue playfully out at Smalls, who smiled nervously at her. I just shook my head and got ready for Sky, who was in the batters box.

"Lets go Sky!"

Demi sounds like an angel, I thought, wait, why was I thinking this? We were playing a baseball game, I need to focus. Sky actually hit the first pitch, and it hit the ground in right field, and she made it to first base. "Yeah Sky!" the girls cheered, and Ya-Ya was talking to Sky on first, and Squints threw his glove at his head. "Give it up Ya-Ya!" He yelled, and Ya-Ya glared at him and bent down to get ready for the next ball. Demi was up, and Ham grinned at me.

"Nice shiner Demi."

Demi just smiled and shook her head as Kenny threw the slider, and Demi nailed it, and I backed up, seeing it coming to me. "I got it!" I called, and caught it in my glove and threw it in to Smalls. Sky had made it to 3rd, but at least Ihad got Demi out. The other girls were mad, but Demi waved them off. "Chill guys, did you actually think he was going to miss it?" she said, making the girls silent, and I looked over at her. She just smiled at herself and leaned over he fence. I didn't know what to make of her.

I guess I better get to know her better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- She your girlfriend?

Demi P.O.V

I woke up the next morning surprisingly in a good mood.

I slipped out of bed in my sweatshirt and short shorts, and headed downstairs. I was extremely thristy, and I was greeted by my aunt Nancy, but not in a nice way. "Where did you go last night?" She turned on me as I grabbed some pop from the fridge, and I glared at her. "Where were YOU last night?" I spat back, and she glared at me as I started to walk away, not wanting her to ruin my mood. "Don't walk away from me!" I heard her yell, and I ran to my room and got dressed quickly. I wonder if Benny is up, I thought as I grabbed my glove and threw the door open.

"Hey, where are you going now?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Nancy, who hated my guts. "Im going to visit The Devil in hell, I'll tell him you'll be coming back real soon." I turned on my heels and walked out of my front yeard, hearing her yell after me. I hopped on my bike and headed towards the tree for our meeting. I told everyone to be there at 9, and it was 8:55 now, so I went faster. "Hey Demi!" Riley called as I approached the tree. I nodded at her and Sky and climbed the high branch on the tree as they all turned their attention to me.

"Okay so, we need a place to play before I explode."

Everyone started blurting out ideas and I couldn't hear anything. "Shut up!" I yelled, and they all fell silent as I jumped off the tree. "I know a place where we can play, but it cost money to buy it." I explained, and Sky looked at me confused for a second. "The old lot a few blocks away from the Sandlot?" She asked, and I sighed and nodded. "That's the one. I know its crappy, but we can fix It up real good." I said, and I saw disbelief in their eyes. "How much does it cost?" Ariel asked me, and I bit my lip.

"$200."

Their jaws dropped and they all started yelling again at how ridiculus that was. I raised my hands and they fell silent again. "I know I know, that's a whole crap loud of money, but we can do fundraisers and stuff." I tried to say happily, and the girls looked at each other. "We could try it." Sky said, and I smiled and grabbed my bike. "Okay, everyone go home, and think of ideas. We meet here tomorrow at 9 again. Good luck." They all got up and talked excitedly and drove away on their bikes, while me, Riley and Sky stayed behind. Riley looked at me, "What should we do?" I sighed, already doubting myself. "You guys can have a day off." I said, and they smiled little. "Wanna come to the mall?" they asked me, but I shook my head. "Sorry, but I gotta go somewhere." I said mysteriously, and they raised their eyebrows at me.

"Where?"

"No where."

They just shrugged and I said goodbye as they rode away. I hope to God they find a place for us to play. sighed again and started walking to the Sandlot.

Benny P.O.V

I had just hit it to Timmy when I saw her.

Demi was leaning on the new fence we built for Hercules. She had jeans, converse, and a Babe Ruth jersey on. I was staring at her, and she was watching Timmy throw the ball to Smalls, who threw it to Squints. She caught me looking at her and waved a little. I smiled and waved back, and Ham looked at me confused. "Why is she here?" he asked, and I shrugged, "Why don't we ask her?" I suggested, and he grinned at me as I waved Demi over. She jogged over and smiled a little at all the guys, who had gathered around her.

"Hey Demi…"

I struggled to say anything, and I even blushed a little. Demi did too and she smiled a little. "Hey Benny, guys." She said, and I could see Squints drooling behind her. "So what are you watching us for?" Kenny asked her, and she shrugged. "Well, since we don't have a place to play yet, I figured I'd stop by and just watch ya play for a while." Demi said, and we all nodded. "Oh yeah, well you can sit on the bench if you want." I said stupidly, and she smiled at me. "Thanks." She answered, and we all watched her as she walked to the bench and took her seat. I shook out of my trance and I walked to the home plate, and the guys slowly walked out to their positions.

"Timmy, throw to third."

He nodded and I threw the ball up and hit it to him, and he smoothly threw it to Tommy, his brother. I glanced at Demi , who looked impressed at me. I smiled and Ham gave the ball back to me and whispered to me. "She is smoking." I nodded a little and hit it to Smalls. We did this for the rest of the day, all day long, and Demi sat in the same spot all day. When the day was finaly done, I caught up to her. "Hey Demi." I said, and she smiled. "Hey Benny. You probably heard this a million times, but you are really good at baseball." She said, and I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks, you aint to bad yourself." I said, and she smiled little. I noticed she was stumbling a little as she walked, and I looked at her worriedly. "You okay Demi?" I asked, and her face fell a little. "Fine." She said, and I left it at that. "So where do you live?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Demi pointed to the green house at the end of the street. "Right there." she said, and I smiled little.

"I live right there."

I pointed to the blue house a few house done from hers and she looked at it. "How come I aint never see you around?" Demi asked, and I shrugged a little. "Dunna, I guess I get up early for baseball and everything." I suggested, and she smiled and nodded. "True." I didn't really know what else to say, but luckily I didn't have to, since we were right in front of my house now. "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?" I asked, and Demi smiled and nodded at me. "Definetly." She said, making me smile as I walked her walk away. I waved goodbye and walked dazed in my house. I almost ran into my mom, and she looked out the window a little.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I blushed a deep red, "No! Shes just a friend mom!" I explained, and she smiled and nodded, not believing me. "Sure." She said smiling and walking into the kitchen, and my dad came out of the living room and looked at me. "Benny has a girlfriend?" I just threw my head back and walked to my room and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Rematch

Demi P.O.V

Me,Riley and Sky were walking to the restaurant downtown.

We were laughing and joking around when we walked in, and what we saw surprised us. Squints, Benny, and Wendy were all sitting at the counter beside each other. Squints by Wendy, and Benny on the other side of him. Benny saw us first, and he smiled and waved us over. "Hey Demi." He greeted me, and I saw Riley and Sky grin at each other when he only said my name. I smiled back, "Hey Benny." I replied, looking at Wendy and Squints, who were both blushing and smiling at each other. "Can we sit by you?" I asked, and he motioned to the seat next to him. I thanked him and Sky and Riley sat down beside me.

"So hows the hunt going for a place to play?"

I sighed, I didn't really wanna talk about it, but I did anyway. "Well, we got a place, but it cost over $150, so we are trying to get some jobs round town n stuff." I explained, and his face fell a little. "Oh I see. That sucks." I nodded as the waitress came over and asked us if we wanted everything. Sky and Ri ordered milkshakes, but I wasn't hungry. "You want one Dem?" Sky asked me, but I shook my head. "No thanks." I said nicely, and the waitress walked away. I turned back to Benny and nodded at Squints and Wendy. "So are they like…dating?" I asked, remembering a few weeks ago when Squints faked his drowning just to kiss Wendy, and Benny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he asked her a few days ago."

"Oh, their an..interesting couple." I responded, not really knowing what else to say. Benny laughed a little, "I know, a little surprising." I smiled back at him and couldn't help but notice he had a really cute laugh. He leaned back and I noticed his Dodgers jersey on. "Nice shirt." I said, and he grinned. "Thanks." I didn't really know what to say, so after a few minutes of silence, I got up. "Im gunna go find a job. See ya later." I told the girls, and they nodded and a hot guy walked past, making them both blush. I rolled my eyes, "Don't get pregnant guys, I still need a team!" I yelled, making them blush even more when the guy turned around. I laughed and walked out of the door, and Benny came running after me.

"Mind if I join you?"

I smiled , "Its kool." I said, and we walked in silence for a few seconds. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked randomly, and I shook my head. "Nope, you?" I asked back, and he nodded. "One older brother." I nodded a little, "Do you play any other sports besides baseball?" I asked, and Benny thought for a second. "I'll play football in the fall, but that's it. You?" I nodded, "Yeah, I play basketball in the spring." I said, and he nodded. "Kool." I smiled and nodded. "Yup…" It was silent again and I wanted to vanish off the face of the earth it was so akward. I wondered why Benny wasn't playing baseball today.

"Why aren't you playing today?"

He looked up and shrugged. "Well everyone else is apparently really busy, so I just started wondering around." I got an idea in my head. "I'll play with you. If you want that is." I quickly said, and he smiled big at me. "Thad be great." I smiled and we started running to the Sandlot, Benny beating me by a lot. "Jeez your fast." I said as I breathed hard, while he just stood there barley even breathing. "I know I am." He said grinning, and I smiled a little as he ran over and grabbed the bat. He came back over and handed it to me, "Ladies first." He said smiling, and I grinned back.

"Trust me, Im no lady."

Benny smiled and ran out to the pitchers mound, while I stepped in the batters box. "Do you wanna just hit the balls until we run out, then switch?" I yelled out to him, and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and wound up to bat. He threw it right across the plate, and I swung at it, feeling the good feeling of the ball cracking on the bat. It went to left center, and Benny clapped a little and I bowed, laughing as I did so. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!" Benny laughed and I hit the balls until they were all gone. I helped Benny pick um up and then it was his turn. I spit on the ball and pitched it to him, he smashed it to center, and now it was my turn to clap.

"Nice one!"

Hje gave me another thumbs up, and I returned it. The rest of the day went on like that, laughing, having fun, and messing around. It was about 7 when we decided to go home, but a certain jack-ass stopped us. We were laughing at a joke and standing on home plate, when Phillips and his gang came on their bikes, riding by us and stopping right by me. I glared at him, and almost laughed when I saw the thing he was wearing on his nose. "Nice nose Phillips!" I laughed, and Benny smiled at me. Phillips scowled and got off his bike. "Look what we have here boys. What a cute couple, the loser, and the reject." His gang laughed, but I didn't really see what was funny about that. I looked at Benny and he shrugged. I turned back to Phillips. "Why are you here Phillips? To show off your new nose?" I asked, and Benny grinned while Phillips glared at me.

"Shut up girl."

Girl? Wow he's bad a comebacks. "Your really bad at comebacks Phillips." Benny said, scowling at him, and Phillips walked up to his face. "I wouldn't be talking Rodriguez. I don't play on a team of losers, and look where it got me." I rolled my eyes and Benny glared at him. "Shut your mouth Phillips, we crushed your team last time we played, remember?" he reminded him, and Phillips backed up a little. "I want a rematch." He stated, and I snorted. "We all want things Phil." I said, and he looked at me. "Shut up Demi, this doesn't involve you." he turned back to Benny, "Whatta say Rodriguez, rematch?" he asked, and Benny looked at me for a second.

"Yeah."

Phillips smiled and got back on his bike. "Saturday, 5'oclock. Be there." he spit, and him and his gang rode away on their bikes. After they left, I turned to Benny and gave him a weird look. "That kid has issues." I said, and he laughed lightly and started walking to the fence. "Yeah he does. Hey, will you help me with something?" he asked, stopping by the gate. I nodded and watched him for a second. "Will you help me get word out to the guys bout the rematch?" he asked, and I almost thought he was nervous about asking me. I smiled and nodded, "Sure, I got nothing better to do." Benny smiled and we started walking to Small's house, the closest to the Sandlot and Benny's house.

As we approached his pink house, I looked down the street to my house. "Jeez, I never knew you and Smalls lived on this street." I stated, and Benny nodded as he knocked on the door. Smalls came out, still in his pajamas, and boy did he look sick. Benny looked at him concered. "Are you okay Smalls?" he asked, and Smalls sat down on the steps and shook his head.

"No, im sick."

He coughed after his sentence, and he sounded as bad as he looked. Benny nodded and sat down beside him. "Well, we were just coming to tell you that we have a rematch game with Phillips team on Saturday." He said, and Smalls looked sad now. "Dang, I probably wont be able to come if-" he stopped and coughed some more, and I put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry bout it kid, just get better ya hear?" I said smiling, and he looked up at me a little surprised, but he nodded. Benny smiled and got up. "We'll come visit you tomorrow kay?" he yelled back at Smalls, and he nodded and went inside. Benny turned to me a little surprised again.

"I didn't know you were so good at making people feel better."

I blushed a little and looked down. "I guess I've had a lot of practice." I said, and his face fell a little. "Oh." I nodded and we got to his house and he turned to me. "Do you wanna come inside? I gotta put my glove back before we go to everyone else's houses." Benny said, and I nodded. "Sure." I followed him inside his house, and I was amazed at how nice it was. "Nice house." I said kinda awkwardly, and he smiled a little. "Thanks." He went in his room and I stayed in the kitchen, just looking at all the fine china, when a woman came in and stopped when she saw me. "Oh, are you that one girl I saw with Benny yesterday?" she asked smiling, and I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, im Demi." I shoo her hand nicely and she studied me for a second.

"My Benny had good taste."

"MOM!" I heard Benny yell from his room, and I blushed a little. His mom smiled and laughed at Benny's red face when he came in the room. "Sorry dear, but she really is pretty." I blushed darker and Benny about died from embarrassment. "Okay mother, we're leaving before you say anything else!" he pulled me along with him to the front door, and I could still hear his mother laughing as we walked down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Akward**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my dumb sister "accidently" turned off the computer:/ but anyway, thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5- Akward…

Benny P.O.V

I couldn't believe my mom.

She embarrassed me so much, and she knew it! I finally stopped blushing when we got to Ham's house, and I knocked on the door. Ham caming walking up with no shirt on, and Demi looked away, appartnely not liking the sight. "Hey Ham, we got a rematch with Phillips, Saturday 5 o'clock." I said, and he grinned and looked at Demi. "Rematch? I wouldn't even call it that." I didn't get it, and neither did Demi, so we just stood in an akward silence for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat. "Okay well, Im gunna go now." He said, backing into his house. "See ya Benny, call me sexy." Ham said to Demi, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Im good."

Ham just shrugged, "You'll come around." He said before shutting the door, and I smiled at Demi as we turned around. "He does that to every girl."I said, and Demi smiled and rolled her eyes. "He wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend." I laughed a little and we were coming up to Demi's house now, and she turned to me. "Well I guess I better get going." She started, and I stood there awkwardly. "Yeah, I'll see you at the rematch Saturday." I said, and she smiled and nodded. "I'll definetly be there." Demi said smilling, and I smiled back as she started walking away slowly. "Bye." I said, and she waved as I started wlaking away.

"See ya Benny."

She was close to her porch when I heard someone yell her name, and boy did they sound mad. I could hear Demi sigh from here as she walked in the house, and the last thing I saw was an angry looking woman. She shut the door and I stood there for a while, wondering who the woman was.

Demi P.O.V

"DEMI!"

I knew Benny had heard it, so I quickly went inside and shut the door, but I knew Benny had seen my aunt. She looked pissed, and I hadn't even did anything. "What is this?" she asked/yelled, and she waved a paper in front of my face. I shrugged, "A letter from your husband saying he wants a divorce?" I suggested and she glared at me and stepped right in my face. "It's a bill for a window you smashed last week. Now anything about that?" she spit in my face, and I glared right back at her. "Really, I don't remember that." she was about to say something else, but I sidestepped her and ran to my room on the top floor. She chased after me but I was way to fast for her.

"Get the hell out of that room!"

I just locked the door again and fell on my bed, exhausted from my day with Benny. I smiled at the thought of Benny. He was so nice and funny, and not to mention, really cute. Wait…did I really just think that? I had never really thought about boys much, but then again, I never met someone like Benny before. What was up with me today? I just sighed and pull the blankets over my head, even though it was only like 6, I needed to sleep. Being anorexic makes you a lot more tired than a normal person. I soon fell into a deep sleep, and I had a dreamless sleep as usual.

~Next day…Benny P.O.V~

I was walking to the Sandlot when I saw Demi walk around the corner.

I stopped and she saw me and smiled. "Hey Benny." She said, walking over to me. I smiled back, "Hey, whatcu doing here?" I asked curiously, and she shrugged. "No one else is up yet." I laughed at that, it being around I already. Demi nodded, "Its so dumb! How can a person sleep that long?" I just shrugged, "I guess they just don't live for baseball like we do." I thought I had said the wrong thing, but Dmei smiled at the ground. "Probably, all they think about is boys." She said, shaking her head a little, and I suddenly got nervous.

"Oh?"

Demi's eyes got a spark in them all of a sudden. "Do you know if Smalls has a crush on Riley?" I smiled at her question, "Yeah he does! Does Riley like him?" I replied, and she grinned and nodded. "We should totally get them together." I said, and she nodded excitedly. "Yeah we should." Demi said, and I smiled down at her. She smiled back and we stood there for a few seconds, just lost in our own little world. Smalls suddenly came running in the Sandlot, and stopped when he saw us. "Oh, Hi guys." He said awkwardly, and me and Benny blushed and nodded at him.

"Hey Smalls."

He smiled his little geeky smile at us and I didn't know what to do. Luckily Benny saved me. "So should we start playing?" he asked us, and I nodded. "Lets go." I replied, and me, Benny and Smalls started tossing the ball back and forth to each other. We did that for a few minutes, and then Riley, Sky and the rest of the guys walked in. "Hey, we were looking for you Demi!" Riley said, then she saw Smalls and smiled at him. "Hey Smalls." He blushed and waved to her, unable to find words. I smiled as Sky came over to me.

"Dude, we should have a slumber party with these guys!"

I looked at her, not thinking she was serious. "Are you kidding?"I asked laughing a little, but she looked serious. "No! we should have a sleep over at your house tonight." I thought about this for a few seconds, then sighed at her puppy dog eyes. "Fine. My aunt wont be home anyway." I said, and Sky smiled big and turned around.

"Party at Demi's tonight!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~Sleepover!**

**Demi P.O.V**

I slapped my forehead when she yelled that.

The guys all looked at her and then looked at me. "Really?" Ham asked excitedly, and I nodded unwillingly. Benny smiled and all the guys high fived each other while I took Sky and Riley aside. "Okay, whatever happens, don't say anything to get Ham going, got it?" I said seriously, and they both smiled and nodded at me. "What time should I be there?" Ya-ya asked us, a grin just like Ham's on his little face. Sky smiled, "Around 7, we'll come get ya'll." I just put my head back and walked to the bench and sat down. Benny ran over to me and sat down beside me.

"I take it this wasn't your idea?"

I nodded, "Nope." He smiled a little and we looked over at Sky and Riley, who were talking excitedly to the guys about what we were gunna do tonight. Benny laughed lighty, "Its funny that they take this so seriously." I smiled along with him, watching Riley blush when Smalls asked her something. "I know, its so dumb!" I said, and we both laughed. Benny looked over at me, still smiling, and I blushed a little. We both turned away, and I thought if what his mom said. My Benny has good taste, was what she said. I had never really paid much attention to my looks, all I knew was that I had a tan, I was skinnish, and my hair was bout as black as coal. Riley and Sky interrupted my thoughts as they came running over to me.,

"Since it'll already like 7, can we go now?"

I sighed and looked at Benny hopefully. "Your coming right?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled, "Everyone else is, so yeah." I didn't really like his answer, but I'll take it. I got up and Sky and Riley hurried to catch up with Ya-Ya and Smalls. Benny walked step in step with me, and we saw Smalls go in his house to get what he needed. I looked over at Benny's house and smiled at the thought of his mom. "Do you gotta get some stuff?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Probably just a few things. I'll go get them." he said, and jogged off to his house, and I decided to stay outside this time, not wanting him to get embarrassed again.

"Benny has good taste."

I said it outloud, laughing a bit, and after a few minutes Smalls came out with a bag and a jacket on. "Pack your whole room in there?" I asked jokingly, and Smalls smiled a little. "Just the things I need." I smiled and nodded and Benny came running out, his face red again. "What did your mom say this time?" I asked, and he just shook his head. "I told her where I was going, and she told me not to do anything stupid." I knew what he meant by that, and I burst out laughing. Smalls didn't get it and looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at Benny, who was shaking his head in embarrassment. I smiled, "Sorry Benny, but that is just funny." I said, and he smiled a little and started walking down the road.

"She never stops."

I laughed and me and Smalls caught up to him and we walked to my house, where everyone else was already waiting. I opened the door for them, and suddenly realized how dirty my house was. It wasn't my stuff, it was my aunts that was laying all over the floor. I just kicked it outa the way and we walked into the living room, and everyone greeted us. "There you are!" Riley said, talking more to Smalls then me, and got up and walked to us. "We just got done showing them round the house." I looked at her wide eyed, "You didn't show them my room did you?" I asked in a panic, but Sky shook her head. "No, its off limits." I let out a breath and plopped down on the couch.

"Lets play Never have I ever!"

I hated that game, but apparently everyone else loved it, and I glared at Squints for suggesting it. We all sat in a circle, and Benny was on my left while Riley was on my right. I sighed as Sky started the game. "Never have I ever…gotten wasted." I didn't like this already. I put a finger down and the guys grinned at me. "Demi, you naughty girl!" I just rolled my eyes and saw Benny looking at me from the corner of my eye. Sky smiled and looked at Ham, "Your turn Ham." Ham thought for a moment before saying, "Never have I ever…lost a fist-fight." The guys burst out laughing and I looked at the girls confused. "Yeah right!" Kenny said laughing, "Joe smeared you in the 1st grade!" the guys were laughing so hard and Ham frowned. "They don't need to know that!" he whispered, and I laughed lightly. No one put a finger down, so we went on.

We had been playing for at least an half an hour, and finally it was Benny's turn. I studied Benny as he thought deeply, and then he spoke. "Never have I ever got struck out in a baseball game." Of course he would do something that has to do with baseball. The guys groaned and all put a finger down. "Only caus when you pitch to us to give Ken a break!" he protested, and I smiled at Benny, who grinned. "Only caus when you-" Tommy started, but Timmy wacked his head and we all laughed. "You turn Demi." To get back at Sky, I smiled eveily. "Never have I ever Kissed Phillips!" Ham spit out his drink, Smalls and Benny's mouths dropped open and Sky turned red when Ya-Ya faced her.

"You kissed that crack-head?!"

I could tell he was mad, and Sky covered her face up. "It was like 1st grade!" she protested, and I smiled and laughed at her. Sky glared at me and I just smiled back and Riley went. "Never have I ever…umm…beat someone up?" she said questiongly, and my last finger was down, so I got up. "Im out, so im getting food." I announced heading into the kitchen. I had beat a kid up last week, he was a guy from Phillips team, and he had insulted one of my players, so I tackled him and broke his arm and bruised his cheek. I sighed and opened the fridge, not really hungry, just wanting to get out of there.

"Dumb games."

I sighed and grabbed some soda from the fridge, I was about to head back out there but heard them talking about something that made me freeze.

Benny P.O.V

"I think she just wanted to avoid any questions bout you know what…"

I heard Riley whisper to Sky, and Sky nodded. I looked at them curiously, "What do you mean?" I asked them, and a look of panic went across their faces. "We…Umm… Should we tell them?" Riley asked Sky, and she shrugged. "Gunna find out sooner or later." She said, and we all paid attention suddenly as Riley took a deep breath. "Well, a few years ago, Demi's parents were going to a baseball game right? So they left Demi home with her nasty aunt, and they started driving to the game." It sounded like a fairy tale, but I listened anyway.

"Well, a few miles out of town, a semi wasn't paying attention to the road, and he smashed their car, killing both of them. Demi was devastated, but her aunt never comforted her, so she grew up learing to be tuff and never cry, because crying gets you know where." Riley said, looking at a picture sadly. She handed it to me and in the pic was a little Demi about 5 or 6, and her parents holding her, all smiles. I got really sad hearing that story, and I wondered if Demi would be mad they told us. Sky sighed sadly, "Demi's parents absolutely loved baseball, so she started playing and got really good at it. She feels like it's the only way she could still like, connect with them somehow." We all sat in silence for at least 10 minutes, and I thought I heard something in the kitchen. I got up and I don't think anyone realized I had, and I looked around for Demi.

"Demi?"

I walked down a hallway and saw something run from the corner of my eyes. I quickly turned the corner and saw Demi walking into a room. I followed her slowly and opened the door to see her staring out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~Movie**

**Demi P.O.V**

I heard Benny walk into my room quietly.

I turned around before he could say anything, and he looked a little surprised when I did. "Hey Benny." I said awkwardly, and he smiled a little. "Hey Demi. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to be in here." I shook my head and sat on my bed. "Its kool." I said, motioning for him to sit by me. He hesitantly sat down beside me and we sat there awkwardly, then he turned to me. "So I heard bout your-" I cut him off and nodded. "I know, you know bout my parents, I heard." I said, leaning back against my pillow, and he got a guilty look on his face.

"Im sorry, I didn't-"

He stopped, but I knew what he meant. "I get it, and its fine, you were gunna find out sooner or later." I said, and he smiled a little at me. I smiled back weakly, not sure what to do again. "Sooo they're playing spin the bottle now." Benny said, and I jumped out of the bed and pulled him with me. "I gotta see this!" I said grinning, and he smiled as we ran downstairs. We ran in the room and Riley's face was red, but not as red as Smalls. I smiled and sat down on the couch, and Benny followed. "You two have to kiss don't you?" I asked, and I thought Smalls's face was gunna burst.

"They HAVE to!"

I smiled at Ham and everyone was yelling and cheering for them to kiss, and Smalls's couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in quickly and kissed Riley's lips quickly, and we all yelled loud and Riley look surpsried. "Yeah Smalls!"Benny yelled, and I smiled so big. Ya-Ya grinned, but threw the bottle away. "Enough of that." he said and took a piece of pizza from the box. I didn't even notice it there. "What should we do next?" Squints asked, leaning back on the floor, and Ham smiled.

"Legend of the Beast."

Squints sat up and grinned huge, and Ya-Ya threw hi a flashlight, and everyone gathered around. "Shut up!" he hissed, and I threw a pillow at him, "You shut up, everyones heard that story already!" I said, and he threw the flashlight down. "Fine, lets just watch that new horror movie or something." I smiled and Benny handed me the movie he had brought, and I thanked him for bringing it, I absoluty loved this movie.

"I love this movie."

I smiled at Benny's comment, and I swear he scooted a little closer to me. I just shook off the thought, and turned my attention to the movie, and me and Benny noticed that Smalls and Riley were sitting together. I smiled at them and Benny chuckled quietly, and I laughed a little. Benny was so funny, but yet nice at the same time, it was werid. Well, it wasn't weird it was just…perfect. Did I really think that? I asked myself as the movie stared, and I saw Ya-Ya put an arm around Sky's shoulder. I looked at Benny again and he smiled his dashing smile and whistled. Ya-ya turned a littled red, but you barley tell cuas it was dark.

"Shut up people!"

I rolled my eyes at Squints and sighed and leaned back as the movie stared. Benny did the same and I wondered if he thought I was pretty if his mom does…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7- Hurry**

**Benny P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with my face a few inches away from Demi's.

I jerked my head back a little, and Demi moved a little but didn't wake up. I sighed and wondered how we got so close during the night. I could still feel her breathing on my face, and It sent a warm feeling in my body. Demi looked so cute while she was sleeping, and I hesitantly brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She didn't move, but she sighed peacefully. I smiled and leaned back on y back, thinking for a few minutes. My mom better stop saying things like she does, or else Demi might not wanna come to my house again. As I was thinking, Demi's brown eyes fluttered open and she looked at me and smiled tiredly.

"Morning Benny."

I smiled back at her, "Morning." I said, and she stretched her arms and sat up a little. "How long you been up?" she asked me, and I shrugged. "Like 10 minutes." Demi nodded and looked at the clock, which read 9:30. She turned to me, "You want something to eat?" she asked politely and I smiled and nodded. She got up and we walked into the kitchen quietly, but not before seeing Ya-Ya have his arms wrapped around Sky. Demi grinned and I tried not to laugh. As soon as we got in the kitchen, Demi stopped and looked around. There was food all over, pickles,bread,cereal,milk and there was even mustard on the fridge.

"Someone had a midnight snack."

I looked at her apologeticly, "Im so sorry Demi, I should've controlled the guys a little better, its my fault." I said, but to my surprise, Demi was smiling. "Chill Benny, it wasny your fault. We'll just make the other guys clean it up. In the meantime, I think I can get to the cereal." She started to climb across the island in the middle of the kitchen, avoiding all the food on the table. I couldn't help but notice that she had a really hot butt. Did I really just think that?! I shook my head at myself, not believing I just thought that. I had never noticed girls before, so why now? Demi had made it to the cupboard, and she held up two different kinds of cereal.

"Which one?"

"I don't care." I said smiling, and she smiled back and put one cereal back, and then made her way back to where I was standing. "Here ya go." She handed me the cereal, even though I wasn't that hungry, I still opened it and ate a little. "Arent you going to eat?" I asked her, and a weird look came on her face. "No,Im not hungry." Demi said, not looking at me. I just brushed it off and we walked back in the living room. Smalls and Riley were up and they were sitting there talking quietly.

"Hey guys!"

They looked up at us and smiled. "Hey." Riley said in a quiet voice, and me and Demi sat down beside them. "Whatca talking bout?" I asked eating my cereal, and they shrugged. "Nothing much." Smalls said in his childish voice. I raised an eyebrow, "Nothing much? Whats that mean?" I asked, and me and Demi looked at them curioiusly. The both got red and me and Demi laughed a little. "Oh, that kind of stuff!" Demi said, and Riley hit her with a pillow. Demi just smiled and leaned back on the couch.

"What were you guys doing in the kitchen?"

I smiled little, "Trying to get some food." They looked at me confused and we lead them to the kitchen and they gasped when they saw the mess. "Who was this?" Riley asked, and we shrugged. "Porbably Ham." Smalls said, and we all nodded in agreement. The phone rang suddenly and Demi sighed and jumped over some food items to get ot it. "Hello?" she asked, and her eyes went wide. "When?" she asked and we all looked at her. "20 minutes?" Demi said, her eyes buldging out of her head. She slammed hre phone down and we all looked at her confused.

"My aunts gunna be home in 20minutes!"

We all looked at each other and immedatiyl started grabbing food and shoving it In a garabage bag. "We gotta hurry!" Demi said, and I hurried myself even faster. After bout 10 minutes, we had everything picked up, but now we had to scrub the mustard off the floor and fridge. We had bout 7 minutes left, and I was scrubbing the last of the mustard off the fridge. "Shit, we gotta get you guys outa here!" demi said, and she ran in the living room and I heard her get something out.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!"

The guys yelled and I heard a bunch of people jump up and run into the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers. Ham looked like he had just woke up from a nightmare. "Why did she do that?!" he yelled and I pushed him outa the way. "Demi's aunt is gunna be here in like 2 minutes, we gotta get outa here!" I said pulling them along with me out the backdoor. Demi looked out the door as we ran out the fence, btu I stopped and lookeda t her. "Thanks for coming over Benny." She said smiling a little. I smiled back, "This was fun, we should do it again sometime." I said, and she nodded.

"Definetly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8-Bloody**

**Demi P.O.V**

"Demi! Where are you?!"

I heard my aunt screaming my name as she walked through the door, and Sky and Riley rolled their eyes and got up to leave. My aunt didn't like them, heck, she didn't like anyone. "See ya later guys." I said, opening the backdoor for them. "Bye Dem." I shut the door right as my aunt came in the room with her hands on her fat hips. "What did you do while I was gone?" she asked rudely, glaring at me. I just walked away like I usually do, but this time she grabbed my arm tightly. I turned around and glared right back at her.

"What?"

"What did you do?" she repeated, and I thought of Timmy and Tommy. "Why do you care?"I asked, jerking out of her grip. I ran to my room and could still hear her trying to chase after me when I shut the door. I stood there for a second,remembering when Benny was in my room. Wow that sounded wrong, I thought. I sighed, opened my window and climbled onto the roof like I usually do when my aunt is downstairs. I jumped down on the ground, landing wrong on my ankle causing me a little pain. It didn't hurt that much, so I just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I just walked around the block a few times to keep myself busy. I decided to head ot the Sandlot, who knows, maybe Benny would be there. I smiled at the thought of Benny, and walked a little faster, eager to see him. Did I like Benny? I asked myself, I guess we'll have to wait and see. The rematch was today, but not until later.

"Get her!"

I wasn't ready for what happened next. Phillips tackled me while I felt other boys start to pound on me. I started kicking and yelling, but I had a feeling no oe could hear me. Phillips punched me in the face hard, and I felt blood trickle down my head, followed by pain. "Benny!" I screamed, hoping he was nearby. After a few more agonizing minutes, I felt weight get lifted off me, and everything was silent for a few seconds. I opened my eyes, or eye should I say, one was already swelled up. There was no one in the alley, except me, and I tried to force myself up. My leg was cut up, my arm bent not the way it should, my side had a gash In it, and my head hurt even more. To make matters worse, my chest was heaving from all the pressure, it was getting really hard to breathe.

"Maybe I should start eating."

I crawled to the fence, and realized it was the Sandlot fence. "Benny…"I tried to yell, but found that my throat had swelled up as well. "Help…" I whispered, and what I saw brightened my spirits. It was Benny running to my side. "Demi! Who did- are you- Demi!" he said, his eyes wide, filled with sadness and confusion. I tried to tell him who, but when I tried to move my hand, I didn't have enough strength and it fell into Benny's. I might've blushed, but I wasn't paying attention at the time. Benny paused before lacing his hand in mine, and I felt sparks fly. Well, It might've been caus I was bout to pass out, but still. "Benny…help…Phillips…" I whispered, and Benny got a pissed look on his handsome face.

"That little bastard."

He looked down at me with a concered look on his face now. "I'll get you outa here Demi, don't worry." he said in a sweet voice, and lifted me up gently. It hurt my side a little, and I winced in pain. Benny looked at me apologeticly, "Im sorry Demi! I didn't mean too!" I almost smiled, but I could only shake my head. "Wasn't…fault." I whispered, and he calmed down. Benny started running, but I didn't know where too, until I heard his mom's soft voice. "Benny whats-" I heard her stop and I opened one eye to see her looking horrified at me.

"Bring her to your room."

I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Who cares**

**Benny P.O.V**

"Please wake up Demi…"

I had been saying that for the past hour, still holding her hand, and wishing she would wake up. My mom had fixed her up, but she was still banged up. Her right eye was swelled shut, a few cracked ribs, and a gash in her left leg. My mom came behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" she asked me calmly, btu I shook my head. "No." I said simply, just watching Demi's breathing. It was very uneven, but I decided not to say anything. My mom nodded and walked out of the room, and a few seconds later I heard people come inside.

"They're back there."

Riley,Smalls,Sky and Ya-Ya all came in, worried looks on their faces. "Hey, she awake yet?" Smalls asked, and Riley looked like she was gunna cry. I shook my head and looked back at her sleeping face. "Not yet." I responded, and Ham, Squints, and Kenny came in. "Hi." Ham said in his low voice, and they all crowded round the bed. "How bad is it and who did it?" Kenny asked, and I sighed. "She's got a few cracked ribs,black eye, and a cut leg." I said saldy, and their faces dropped even more. "Who did it?" Riley asked again, and I just sighed and shook my head. "Phillips." They got pissed looks on their faces, and Ham headed towards the door. "Im gunna kick his ass, who wants to help?" the guys got up but Sky put up a hand, stopping them.

"Guys, I think we should stay here with Dem, we can deal with him later."

The guys sighed, knowing she was right, and sat down on the floor. Smalls looked at Demi sympathetcly, "Maybe we should skip the rematch." Before I could say anything, I heard a soft voice speak. "You aint skipping it." Our heads shot towards the bed, and Demi had her eyes open and she tried to sit up. I pushed her back down lightly. "You better stay down." I said gently, and she sighed and sat back. Riley looked at her with amazed eyes, "Your awake!" she said, and ran over and hugged her. Demi groaned in pain and Riley back up. "Sorry!" she said quickly, but Demi waved them off. "Kool. Anyway, your not skipping the game caus me." she started again, and I shook my head.

"You in pretty bad shape Demi."

Demi shrugged, "Who cares, you guys are gunna play them and your gunna beat them." we sat there just staring at her for a few seconds, and Squints spoke up. "All in favor of playing the rematch and winning?" he asked, everyone raised their hands except me, so I sighed and raised y hadn too. "Yes! Lets get going, get better soon!" Ham said, running out of the room, everyone else following him. I turned to Demi, who smiled slightly at me. "Go Benny, they need you. I'll be fine." She said, and I smiled a little. "I'll be back as soon as I can, get better and don't hurt yourself." I said, getting up. I realized that we were still holding hands, and we blushed and looked away. "Thanks, and good luck at the game, but I doubt you'll need it." I smiled and she smiled back, waving for me to go.

"See ya later!"

Lacey P.O.V

"See ya later!"

I smiled as Benny ran out of the room, and run outside to where the guys were standing. I sighed, wishing I could go to the game, and beat the crap out of Phillips. I scowled at the thought of his face, and I punched the pillow in frustration. Benny's mom came in with a tray of food, and looked at me with a smile on her tan face. "You hungry?" she asked nicely, and I smiled a little but shook my head. "No thanks, but you could help me with something." I said, and she set the tray down and sat on the edge of my bed. "What can I do?" she asked, and I smiled smally.

"Help me get to the game?"

His mom smiled and nodded, "I would be honored!" I laughed and she walked out the room to get ready. I wanted to know something though. "Who's room is this?" I asked before she walked out, and she smiled. "Benny's." I was sitting in Benny's bed…I never thought that would happen. I just nodded and looked around the room, looking at all the baseball posters on the wall. His mom walked out and I sighed, trying to get my legs over the side of the bed.

This was gunna be harder than I thought.

**Benny P.O.V**

I was up to bat next, we were losing 2 to 1.

It was only the 2nd inning, but better to get ahead right away. I sighed and swung my bat a couple of times, before steping into the on deck box. I don't know why, but I started looking through the crowd to see who was there. I saw a cheerleader from our school, who waved at me but I ignored, and a nerd kid that also goes to our school. The next person I saw lifted my spirits high.

It was Demi.

She was sitting on the bleachers with my mom, and she smiled as soon as I looked at her. She waved and I grinned and waved back. The cheerleader glared at Demi but she didn't notice. My mom smiled and shrugged when I looked at her, and the ump called me up to bat.

I knew I could hit a homerun now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Benny's Story**

**Demi P.O.V**

Benny came running over to me at the end of the game.

"You should be in bed!" he said, but he was grinning as he said it. I smiled back with my bloody lip, "I couldn't miss this. Plus I wanna have a little talk with Phillips." I saw Phillips crying like a little girl on the field, and I laughed a little. "What a baby." Benny laughed with me, and the other guys came around us and grinned at me. "Demi! Arent you proud of us?" Ham asked, raising his eyebrows. "Very." I said, and he high-fived Kennny. Just a summary, Benny hit a grand slam and we creamed them for the rest og the games. Benny stuck a hand out, I think he was gunna hug me, but thought otherwise and put his hand down. Smalls was smiling big, but stopped when Phillips and a few of his teamembers came over to us.

"Get the hell out of here Phillips!"

Benny looked like he was gunna murder someone, and he suddenly pounced on Phillips and started pounding him. Phil tried ot get him off him, but Benny was a lot bigger than him and didn't even budge him,. "Get Him Benny!" we all yelled, and he mustve pounded him for 10 minutes before someone came over and broke it up. Benny didn't even have a starch on him, while Phillips looked almost as bad as I did. Benny walked back over to us and the guys all started hugginh him and giving him high-fives. I smiled and stayed back while they all got off of him.

"Benny!"

He saw me and ran over to me. I just smiled at him for a few seconds before saying anything. "Benny…thanks for doing that." I started, suddenly really nervous. Benny blushed and stratched his neck. "Yeah…He deserved it." he responded awkwardly, and I just kept smiling. "Can we walk?" I asked him, and he looked at me surprised. "But..your like…hurt!" Benny protested, but shrugged. "I can walk fine, we can stop at the park if I need to sit." I said, and he thought for a second. "Okay, but if you collapse im carrying you back to my place." He said smiling, and I smiled and nodded. "Deal."  
Benny talked to the guys quickly and we started walking. It was an akward silence for a while, but I quickly broke it.

"Can I ask you something? Or somethings I should say?"

Benny nodded, and we were coming up to the park soon. I turned to him a little, "Whats your favorite color?" that wastn what I was gunna ask, but I paniced a little. Benny laughed a little but answered, "Blue, yours?" I thought for a second, what was my favorite color? "Hmm…Royal Blue." Benny smiled, "Nice." I smiled back and Benny decided to ask me something. "Whats your favorite…animal?" we asked each other questions for the next 10 minutes, and then I saw swings at the park. I put a hand on Benny's arm and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Can we swing?!" I asked excitedly, and he laughed. "I guess." I hobbled over to the swing and sat on it while Benny took the one next to me.

"Anymore things you wanna know bout me?"

"What is the rest of yoru family like?"

Benny's face fell a little, and I regretted asking that. "Im sorr-" Benny shook his head though, and stopped swinging. "Its fine…Well, my real dad died before I was born, and my mom remarried a guy who had lots of money. I don't have any other siblings, caus my mom wasn't able to have anymore." I thought my heart broke inside, and I looked apologeticly at Benny, who was looking at the ground. "Im sorry Benny." I said quietly, and he just shrugged. I sat up a little, "Well you already know my parents are both dead so…."I said, now me looking off in the distance. Benny looked up at me sympathectily. "Yeah, that doesnt make me feel any better." We both laughed a little and Benny got up and stood my my swing.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to…just come on over."

Benny blushed when he said this, but I smiled up at him. "Thanks Benny." I replied, and he smiled and I got up and stood by his side. We smiled at each other, and watched the sunset for a little while, before I heard Riley call my name. "I guess I better get going." I said, turning to him. He had a sad look on his face when I said that. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." Benny said, and he didn't blush this time. I smiled, "I look forward to it." I responded, and he grinned back at me as we started to walk to the main street. "Oh and Benny," I started, and he looked at me.

"Your bed is really comfortable."

Benny burst out laughing and I laughed with him, and as we rounded the corner, everyone else was standing there, looking at us like we were crazy. "Umm..whats so funny?" Squints asked, but we just smiled and kept walking. "Nevermind." I said, and we laughed until we got back to Benny's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Count on Me**

**Benny P.O.V**

I felt the best ever when I layed down in my bed.

It felt good when I pounded Phillips, it was amazing when I talked to Demi at the park, and I was just in a really good mood today. My mom came in and smiled at me as I stared at the ceiling. "Good day?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up and smiled, "Yeah." I said absentmindedly, and my mom patted my leg. "Seems like your thinking bout a girl." I blushed and she smiled at me. "How did you know?" I asked, she shrugged. "Mothers instinct." She responded, and I smiled. "Its Demi." I admitted, and she nodded.

"I know."

I looked at her amazed, and she laughed and got up. "I may be a mom, but I know teenage boys." I smiled as she walked out of the room, leaning back against my pillow. I thought of the happy look on Demi's face when I ran over to her after the game, and her laugh when we were at the park. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, and I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Benny…"

It was Demi's voice, but it sounded like she was crying. I immedaitly sat up, "Demi whats wrong?" I asked quickly, and I heard her moving around. "W-Will you meet me at the Sandlot?" she asked in a quiet and fragile voice, and I was already getting my shoes on. "I'll be there in 10. Are you okay?" I asked her, and I didn't hear an answer. "Demi?" I asked again, and the line went dead. I threw the phone down and sprinted out of the front door. It was about 12, and I ran as fast I could to the Sandlot. I hope shes okay, I thought as I entered the Sandlot. Demi was standing in the middle of the field, and I ran to her as she turned around.

"Demi, whats wrong?"

The sight broke mt heart, and Demi just hugged me around my waist. I put my hands around her, hugging her closely. "Shh…its okay Demi." She was crying a little, her tears staining my shirt, but I didn't care. She pulled back and I looked at the sorrow in her eyes. "I-my aunt-I just-" she couldn't get the words out, and I leaned my head against hers, wiping her tears away with my hand. Demi looked up at me, sniffiling a little bit. "Demi…was it your aunt?" I asked, and she nodded. "She-yelled…she blamed me for my parents dying…I know its true…" she said, and I shook my head.

"No Demi, it wasn't your fault, don't ever think that."

I lifted up her chin so she would look at me, the sadness in her eyes killing me. I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself not to go yell at her aunt. "Its not your fault they died Dem, it was an accident, no offence, but your aunt is just a bitch." I usually didn't swear a lot, but I thought it was nessciary this time. To my delight, Demi laughed, and I smiled, sliding my hands into hers. I thought I had gone to far, but I don't think she noticed. "Thanks Benny." She said, still laughing, and I smiled down at her. "Glad I could help." I said, smiling caus she was. Demi sighed a little, and looked abck up at me. "Seriously, thanks though. It means a lot." She said, and I nodded.

"You can count on me."

Demi laughed again and looked down at our hands, and I blushed and started to pull them away. "Sorr-" she smiled though, and stopped me. "No, its okay." She said, and I smiled a little. Demi just decided to sit down all of a sudden, and I accidently fell on top of her. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before we both blushed when we realized our positions. "Sorry, I kinda fell on you." I said awkwardly, and she smiled as I pushed myself to the side and layed on my back. We looked at the stars for a while, and Demi turned to me on her side.

"Benny, did you know that your like my best friend?"

I turned to her a little surprised. "I am?" I asked, and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She blushed a little, and I also turned on my side. "Its nice to have someone to talk to, ya know?" I asked, and she nodded, knowing exactly what I need. "I know what you mean." Demi said, smiling, I smiled back and looked back at the stars. We sat in silence as we both watched the stars, and I saw a shooting star. I turned to Demi, who had seen it also. "What did you wish for?" I asked her smilling. Demi smiled back and shrugged.

"It's a secret."

**Sorry it was so short:/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-I Think I love Him**

**Demi P.O.V**

I was sitting outside on the porch, when Benny and Smalls came running up.

I leaned up and looked at their grinning faces. "What did you two do?" I asked, and Benny smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come with us." I had been stuck inside my house for a few days, and it felt nice to walk around again. I sighed and followed Benny and Smalls. I looked at Benny, "Where are we going?" I asked curiously, and he just kept smiling. "You'll see." He answered, and I just shrugged and kept walking. It had to be bout 95 degrese outside, and I was sweating like a pig. I took off my baseball cap and fanned my face, and Smalls smiled at me. "We're going to the pool later, wanna come?" he asked, and I nodded eagerly. "Definetly. I might die from this heat." I responded, and he smiled and looke ahead then stopped. Benny stopped also and looked down at me.

"Do you trust me?"

I didn't habe to hesitate to answer. "Yes." I said letting out a breath. He smiled and covered my eyes with his hands. His hands were soft, unlike what I thought they would be. "Your hands smell good." I said giggiling a little, and Benny and Smalls laughed. "Thanks I guess." I blushed and I was sure Benny could feel it, but he didn't say anything. We slowly started walking somewhere, and after a few minutes Benny stopped me. "You ready?" he asked, and I could tell he was smiling. "I guess…im a little nervous." I admitted, and Benny leaned closer. "Don't be." I heard him whisper, and I know I was blushing like mad. He uncovered my eyes, and I gasped at what I saw.

There was the guys, Riley, Sky, all standing in the middle of a field. Not just any field though, thr one that me and the girls were gunna buy for our field. My eyes popped out of my head, and I covered my mouth and looked at Benny, who was grinning at me. "Benny…did you guys buy this place?" I asked breathlessly, and he started to open his mouth, but Smalls inturuppted him. "Benny bought it all by himself!" eh blurted out, and I gasped and looked at Benny, who just smiled a little. I jumped up on him and hugged him as tight as I could, and he laughed a little as he hugged me back.

"Happy?"

"Very!"

I pulled back and thought I was gunna cry. "Benny, how did you get the money?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is now you got a field!" he poked me in the stomach and I laughed and Riley and Sky ran to me and hugged me. "Did you guys know bout this?" I asked happily, and they nodded. "We made it a surprise! It was Benny's idea." Sky said, winking at me, making me blush. "Shut up!" I whispered, and they grinned at me as I looked around the field. It already had bases and everything, and I wondered if Phillips knew bout it yet. Benny had broke his nose, twice, his ribs cracked, and a few broken fingers.

"Does Phillips know bout this place?"

Ham shook his head, "He never will." I smiled and sighed happily, not believing Benny. I turned to him again. "Benny, you really shouldn't have." I said smiling at him. He shook his head, "I had to." He answered, and I just smiled. There was an awkward silence, so Squints spoke up. "Pool time?" he asked, and we all cheered. "Meet us at the pool in 10!" Ham yelled, and we all split up in different directions. Me and Benny stopped though, and I hugged him one last time. "Thanks again Benny. Your amazing." I said, and he smiled. "Don't mention it." we ran off towards our houses and I sprinted up to my room. I didn't usually like swimming, caus I was so skinnish, but I didn't care this time. I put it on quick and Sky and Riley were waiting outside of my house, yelling foe me to hurry.

"Coming!"

I ran outside and hopped on my bike, and we went as fast as we could to the pool. The guys were waiting for us outside of the entrance, and I felt insecure all of a sudden. "You ladies ready?" Ya-Ya asked us grinning as they paid. Sky smiled back at him, "O yeah." I smiled weakly, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Riley started talking to Smalls, and we walked in the pool, looking at how many people were there. We spotted Wendy on lifeguard duty, so Squints went to talk to her. Ham saw some hot chicks, so he went over to them, and I was forced to face Benny.

"You like swimming?"

I shrugged, "Its alright." I responded, not looking at him. He nodded and looked over to Ya-Ya and Sky, who had already jumped in. "So you wanna go in?" I asked, and he smiled and nodded. "Lets go." We jumped in, making a big splash, and I noticed that Benny had a six-pack, making me blush a little. Benny smiled at me, and we started pushing each other under water, and Ya-Ya, Sky, Smalls and Riley were playing chicken, with Benny, Kenny, Timmy, Tommy and I to judge. "Come on Ri!" I yelled laughing, and Benny laughed next to me. I smiled as Riley pushed Sky off of Ya-Ya's shoulders, and we all cheered loudly. Benny turned to me excitedly, "You wanna play?" he asked, and I thought for a second. "Why not?" I said, and he suddenly lifted me on his shoulders, and I hoped I didn't crush him. Smalls and Riley got ready again, and the game began. Riley pushed at me first, but I pushed back harder, and she fell over right away, and Benny cheered loudly under me. I laughed as Smalls and Riley came back up soaking wet, and Benny put me down and smiled. "Your great at this game Demi!" he said, and I smiled. "Thanks!" Sky smiled at me and ;pulled me aside, and I looked back at Benny.

He was just so perfect. Nice, charming, HOT, and he loved baseball, just like me. I stared at his smile, listened to his laugh, and wondered if I was in love with him. Sky snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I looked back at her. "Sorry what?" I asked, and Sky smiled at me. "Tell me Demi." She said, and I looked at her confused. "Tell you what?" I asked, even though I knew what she meant. Sky looked at me seriously, "What do you think of Benny?" I sighed deeply, and looked at her, then back at him.

"I think I love him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-I knew It**

**Benny P.O.V**

"I knew it!"

We all looked over at Sky and Demi, who blushed and shoved Sky in the water, making us laugh. I wondered what they were talking about, but I didn't ask. Smalls and Timmy were trying to dunk me under water, but failing badly. I pushed them off me, and then they all attacked me, and I was shoved under. I opened my eyes under water, looking around. I spotted Riley, Sky, and Squints, and I decided to have a little fun. As I was swimming over to Squints, I noticed a very skinny figure swimming beside Sky. Is that..it cant be Demi could it? I focused on Squints, making sure he didn't see me, and I yanked down his shorts, and he flipped out. I came up to the surface laughing, but no one else had seen it. He was cherry red, I kept laughing even as he splashed me with water, everyone else was looking at me like I was crazy. "You should've seen your face Squints!" I said happily, and he glared at me while everyone just kept looking confused.

"Your dead Benny!"

He tried to swim after me, but I easily dodged him, almost running into Demi in the process. "Sorry Demi." I said smiling at her, and she smiled back. "No problem." She answered, and I remembered what I had seen under water. Riley called Demi up on dry land, and she got out and sat beside her on a towel. Her waist couldn't be more than 2 inches thick, and you could easily see her ribs. I was studying her for a few more minutes, until her and Riley put their short-shorts and tanks back on. I snapped out of it and jumped out of the pool, sitting down by Demi.

"You guys leaving?"

"Yeah, we're just gunna hang out at Riley's."

I nodded, and Demi smiled a little at me. "You can come too if you want." She said, and I pretened to think deeply. "Well…I don't think I have anything on my calendar…why not." They laughed and I smiled and put my shirt back on, and I could've swore Demi's face dropped a little. We got up and got our bikes, and I followed them to Riley's house. It was a small, white cottage with a deck, and Riley put on her sunglasses and laid on the deck right in the sun. Demi did the same thing, although I don't think she needed another tan, so I followed her and laid beside her.

"Umm..Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you parents home?"

"No, their on vacation again." I let out a breath,and Demi looked at me amused. "What, were you worried her dad was gunna come out here and kick your ass?" I smiled and shook my head, "No…" Demi laughed and Riley smiled, but It faded quickly. "I don't think he would even care. He probably wouldn't even notice." Riley mumbled, and Demi looked sadly at her friend. "Yeah." I didn't get what was going on, but I just let it be. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just letting the hot sun hit our bodies. Demi suddenly turned to Riley and whispered to her, "When will they be back?" I heard her ask, and Riley sighed, "Next Tuesday." Today was Wednesday, they wouldn't be back till next week, that was a long time.

"Oh..you want me to stay over tonight?"

"Please."

Demi smiled weakly and leaned back on the porch, and I smiled at her. "What do you think Phillips is doing?" I asked, and Demi laughed. "His mom." We all laughed at Demi's joke, and then Demi shrugged. "I don't know, probably sitting at home like a lazy bum." I nodded in agreement, and Riley sat up and grinned. "Who wants ice cream?" she asked, and me and Demi's eyes went wide. "I do!" we both said like little kids, and Riley laughed and entered the house. "Coming right up!" I laughed and it was me and Demi left alone.

"Dem, can I ask you something?"

She nodded and looked at me curiously. "Whatchu wanna know?" I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask her or not, and she sat there waiting for me. "Are you anorexic?"I asked quickly, wondering if she was mad at me already. Demi froze on the ground, slowly taking her sunglasses off, and her face was scared. "Umm…" she started to say, but I waved her off and got up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it was rude." I picked up my bike, thinking she would never wanna see me again. "Benny wait!" she yelled, jumping up and stopping me from riding away. I looked at her apologetcily, "Im so sorry, I really shouldn't have asked that."I said again, but she just sighed and looked down.

"I am anorexic."

I stared at her for a few seconds, and she just kept looking at the ground ashamed. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. She let go of my bike and went back on the deck, leaning against the rail and putting a hand to her head. My heart fell a little, I got off my bike and slowly walked on the deck beside her. It was sad to think that Demi thought she was fat. "Can…Will you tell me why?" I asked quietly, and I saw tears coming from her eyes a little, but she brushed them away. "I don't know, just everything that has happened to me…I just…" she tried to explain, but the tears came out and she couldn't speak anymore. I hugged her close, trying to make her feel better, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, and I looked down at her sad face.

"Demi…I know you wont believe me, but your not fat."

Demi looked up at me, the sadness gone from her brown eyes. "I can actually believe that coming from you." she replied, and I didn't know what to say. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until Riley came out with our ice cream. She stopped and we pushed apart quickly. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked, unable to hide the smile on her face. We both shook our heads, "No." she just smiled and handed us our ice cream, and I thanked her and we sat back down. It was an awkward silence now, and Demi kept blushing for some reason. Riley sighed and turned on the radio, which made it less awkward.

But I couldn't get it outa my mind that Demi was anorexic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Moving**

**Demi P.O.V**

I didn't want to tell Benny I was anorexic, but I had no choice.

Benny was walking me home again, and there was another awkward silence that I didn't like. Benny kept opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. "You don't have to say anything about it Benny." I said, looking at the ground. Benny looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" he asked, slowing his pace a little. i knew he was gunna feel sorry for me, and I hate it when people felt sorry for me. "You don't have to feel sorry for me caus I'm anorexic." I said, getting a little angry. Benny heard my anger rising and looked at me sorry.

"I didn't- I wasn't- im sorry."

I just sighed, stopping completely and looking at him seriously. "Look Benny, you don't have to apologize, just like, forget I ever told that I am anorexic." I said, wanting to forget this day. Benny gently grabbed hold of my arm as I tried to walk away. I looked at him, embarrassment in my eyes, he will never look at me the same now. He looked in my eyes, "Demi, don't think that this will change anything between us. I still think you're an awesome girl, your like one of my best friends, Im not gunna think you're a weirdo or something." He said, and I looked at him surprised. "Your not?" I asked, not believing I had a friend like Benny. He smiled and nodded, letting go of my arm.

"So can we put this behind us?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'd like that." I said, he smiled as we kept walking. We got to his front door, and his mom opened the door, a smile on her face. "Hi guys, how was the pool?" she asked us, and Benny sighed deeply. "Hi mom." He mumbled, knowing she would want us to come in. "Why don't you come in?" she motioned for us to come in, and Benny went first. "By the way, you can call me Olivia by the way." His mom told me, and i smiled and nodded. Benny rolled his eyes and grabbed some water from the fridge. "How are you injuries? Ya holding up okay?" she asked me, sitting down at the table by Benny. I shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"They aren't so bad anymore."

Olivia nodded, rubbing her hands on her apron. Benny just nodded his head, "Yeah, well Im sure Demi has to go, so we're gunna go now." Benny said, getting up from the table and grabbing my hand, making his mom get excited. "Oh I see…well have fun!" she called after us, and Benny realized what he had done and blushed, letting go of my hand. "Sorry." He said, and I just smiled as we walked out of his house. "That's okay, I like your mom." I said, and he looked at me like I was crazy. "You LIKE her?" Benny asked me, and my smile faded a little bit.

"Yeah, I haven't exactly had a mother around, so I think your is pretty kool."

Benny's face dropped, a guilty look on his face. "Oh." He said, and I just nodded, trying to change the subject. "So did you hear about the fair tomorrow?" Benny asked me, I shook my head. "Nope, never heard of it." I said, and he looked at me with a nervous look on his face. "Would you umm..maybe wanna…go with me?" he asked quickly, and I looked at him, my heart leaping. "It wouldn't just be us, the guys would be there too." Benny added quickly, and I was a little disappointed. "I would love to." I said smiling, and he let out a breath and smiled back. "Good, okay." He said, and I looked at the ground again. "But I uh..kinda woulve liked it better if it was just you and me." I said shyly, blushing when he looked at me. He blushed to, but there was a smile on his face. "Well, we could just go the two of us…if you wanted." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I smiled and nodded, "I would like that." I responded, and we were up to my house now. It all went downhill.

"Demi?!"

I turned around to my aunt's voice, and she was glaring at me from the front door. I gulped, and stood in front of Benny a little. "What?" I asked in a not so sweet voice, and she stormed down the stairs and Benny tried to step in front, but I pushed him back. My aunt was right up in my face now, and I was just hoping that Benny would run to his house. "Where have you been?! I was looking for you all-" I stopped her and back away a little, almost running into Benny. "Just stop okay? I know you blame me for everything, I know its all my fault, you don't have to tell me what I did wrong!" I yelled at her, and she looked at me shocked.

"You little bitch! You cant talk to me like that! I took you in my home!"

Before I could react to her calling me a bitch, she slapped me across the face, sending me crashing into Benny, who fell back with me ontop of him. The sting on my cheek hurt since I had stitches there from Phillips. Benny immediately got up, and grabbed my hands to help me up. "Demi, are you okay?" he asked me franticly, and I only nodded. I couldn't believe she hit me, all she usually did was yell at me. Benny looked angrily at my aunt, who just walked back inside like nothing had happened. "You cant stay here Demi." Benny said, putting a hand on my cheek. It felt better when he did that, his soft hand against my cheek.

"Where can I stay?"

Benny thought for a second, before looking down the street. "With me." I looked up at his warm brown eyes, "No Benny, I couldn't-" I started, but Benny shook his head and took my face in his hands. "Listen Demi, I cant let you live with that whore anymore. I cant stand to see you living like this…you deserve better." He whispered, blushing a little. I looked at him, knowing he was serious, and then I looked at his house. "Are you sure?" I asked, making sure he actually thought this through. Benny nodded hard,. "Im sure Demi." He said, and I nodded.

"Okay."

Benny nodded, letting his hands fall from my face, and I was a little sad when they did. I couldn't help but notice he looked cute when he was determined. "Shouldn't we ask your mom first?" I asked, but he shook his head. "I know she wont mind, she loves you." Benny said, smiling a little. I smiled, my cheek still hurting a little. "Should I get my stuff?" I asked sacredly, looking at my house. Benny grabbed my hand, giving me a believing look. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you." I nodded, and took a deep breath before walking into my ex-house.

I secretly couldn't wait to move in with Benny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Just a Dream**

**Benny P.O.V**

I finally got over the fact that Demi's aunt slapped her.

Just kidding.

I was so mad at her, but I hid it for Demi's sake. I was still holding onto her hand as we walked into her room, but I don't think she minded. Sadly she let go to pack her stuff, and I looked around her room again. I noticed this time all the posters she had on her wall of baseball players. I smiled when I saw the Babe Ruth one, and turned to her. "Nice posters." Is said, and she smiled weakly, "Thanks." Demi was putting her jeans in her suitcase, and her cheek was still red a little.

"Does she usually hit you?"

I didn't want to ask, but I wanted to know. Demi paused before shaking her head. "Nope, that was the first." She answered, and I nodded. A few minutes later she was already done packing, and she headed towards the window. "What are you doing?" I asked, and she turned around holding money in her hand. "Wasn't leaving this behind." Was all she said before closing the window.

"You ready?"

She nodded and I noticed she had a sad look on her face when she picked up the last picture of her, Sky and Riley. I studied her face carefully as she walked over to me. "Lets go." I nodded, grabbing hold of her hand again. Demi smiled a little and we swiftly walked out of the house without her aunt noticing. We walked in silence to my house until we got to the front door. "We have a spare bedroom you can sleep in." I said opening the door for her. She nodded and I heard my mom again. "Benny, would you-" she stopped when she saw Demi, and then smiled.

"Last door on the right."

That's why I loved my mom, she always knew what was going on. I smiled at her as we walked down the hallway, and I showed Demi her room. It was a pretty nice room, a little smaller than mine, but I think Demi would like it since it's a lot bigger than her old room. There was already a bed in it, so we didn't have to worry bout that. Demi set down her bags and looked around the room. "It's a little small." I said, but Demi shook her head and smiled. "Its perfect." She said, making me smile, she turned back around and sat on the bed. I went and sat beside her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Whats going through your mind Demi?"

She shrugged and looked over at me then smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay here Benny, it means a lot." She hugged me suddenly, and I hugged her back. Her hair smelt like peaches, and it was soft on my face. "Don't mention it." I said, smiling even though she couldn't see me. My mom was spying on me from the door, and I motioned for her to get out. She smiled and walked away out of sight, right as Demi let go of me. I smiled at her and she got up and so did I.

"I better let you get settled."

She smiled as I walked away, and I wondered how I was going to explain to my mom why Demi never ate…

**Demi P.O.V**

"Demi! Help!"

I looked at my parents stuck under the car, and I ran to them. "I'll get help!" I yelled, and my mom grabbed my hand. "Its to late, you have to get the car off us!" I nodded franticly, and started to push the car, but I was failing. "Please Demi!" I knew that voice, and I looked under the car to see Benny, all bloody and crying.

"Benny!"

I so desperately tried to push the car up, but I couldn't. The car seemed to get heavier, and it did. I had to let go, and the car pushed even more on my family and Benny. The most horrifying thing I've seen happened next. As the car got heavier, my parents guts started coming out of their mouths, blood spattering all over. "NO!" I screamed, and tried to grab Benny's hand, but I failed yet again. Benny was crushed by the force, I could hear his bones cracking one by one.

"You're a failure."

I turned to see my mother standing there as a ghost, her eyes endless pits of blackness. I hadn't realized I was crying, and my dad appeared next to her. "You didn't save us." He said, and I shook my head and fell to my knees. "I tried!" I screamed, they shook their heads in disappointment. They started to drift off, so I jumped up and tried to grab them. I missed by an inch, and they went off into the open field, leaving me crying on the ground.

"Why Demi? Why did you leave me?!"

Benny stood before me, I reached out before he could leave, grabbing his ankle. My hand went right through, and he looked down at me, his brown kind eyes gone. "I never loved you." he said, breaking my heart inside. "W-What?" I asked, trying to stand up, but a force pushed me back down. Benny suddenly had a axe in his hands, and my hands were chained down to the cement. "No, Stop!" I yelled, but he ignored me, raised the axe and…

I woke up in a sweat.

My heart was pounding so hard, I couldn't breathe, and I was crying. It was just a dream. I sat up, feeling myself to make sure I wasn't dead yet. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do, and I heard someone rustle around next door. Benny. I jumped up and ran out the door, stopping at Benny's door. I paused, wondering if I would be bothering him. I knocked on the door, trying to stop my sobs. Someone groaned, came up to the door and opened it.

"Demi?"

I fell into his arms, helpless, sobbing, unable to bear it any longer. My parents hated me, it was all my fault, the blood, the car… I couldn't take it. "Demi, whats wrong?!" I didn't even wanna answer that. Benny lifted me up in his arms, carrying me to his bed and setting me down. He jumped in beside me and wrapped his strong arms around my body, making me a little warm inside. "Shhh…its okay Dem…its alright…" he whispered to me softly, gently rubbing my head. I was getting his tanktop wet from my tears, but I don't think he cared. I must've cried for bout 45 minutes, and I calmed down enough to tell him what happened.

"My parents…car..you…"

I couldn't really explain it to him, but he seemed to understand. Benny nodded and kissed my head lightly, I wanted to smile, but couldn't. "I-I was so scared."I whispered, holding him tighter around his chest. "Its all over now…you don't have to worry, I wont let anyone hurt you." I looked up at him, a sad look on my face. "You were the one that hurt me though." I choked out, and his face fell a little. I let more tears fall, and he wiped them away with his finger, and lifted my chin up so I had to look at him. "Demi, I know I hurt you in your dream, but I will _never _hurt you in this world." He said quietly and seriously. I stared into his eyes, knowing he was dead serious.

"You promise?"

"I swear."

I smiled, it was a small smile, but it was a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-What**

**Benny P.O.V**

I felt Demi breathe on my skin in the morning.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in my surroundings. I looked down to see Demi still asleep, and still in my arms. I smiled softly, wondering if she would mind when she woke up. I didn't know what this meant, but I hope its something good. "If only she knew…" I whispered to myself, and to my surprise, Demi stirred in my arms. "Benny?" she asked, trying to focus her eyes. I nodded, "Right here." I really hope she didn't mind, after all, she was the one that came to my room.

"Morning I guess."

I laughed quietly, my arms still round her waist. "Did you sleep okay after the…" I trailed off, knowing she knew what I meant. Her face fell a little, remembering her nightmares. "Yeah..I was fine after that." she said, and I nodded, "You hungry?" I asked, breaking the short silence we had. Demi thought for a second, "Yeah." I thought she was gunna say no, but she surprised me yet again. "Okay, lets go get something." I said, sadly getting up from my position. Demi noticed my arms around her when I took them off, and I swore I saw her smile a little. I lead her out to the kitchen, and turned back, checking out her cheek.

"Does it still hurt?"

Demi shrugged, "Comes and goes." I didn't like her answer, so I handed her an ice pack. She sighed and put it over the red mark, while I looked through the pantry. "We got cereal, donuts, pancakes, waffles, and cereal." I said smiling at her. She smiled, "Donuts." I smiled again at her choice, and grabbed the donuts, right as my dad walked in. "Hey." He said, not even looking at me. I didn't mind Joe, he never paid any attention to me though. I sighed quietly, "Hi Joe." I said, handing Demi a donut. She looked at me quietioningly, but I gave her a look like 'tell ya later'. She nodded and my step dad turned around to see Demi, and he looked at me confused.

"Benny, can I talk to you please?"

I just followed him to the hallway, leaving Demi in the kitchen. He turned to me, "Who is that may I ask?" Joe asked, and I looked back at Demi, who was spinning in the chair. I smiled at her sillyness, "That's Demi, shes staying with us for a while." I explained, looking back at him. Joe gave me a weird look, "Why?" he asked rudely, and I glared at him. "Because." I snapped, and he glared right back at me. I never usually got into fights with him. "Don't talk back to me." he said, but I didn't wanna argue with him when Demi was a few feet away.

I started to walk away, to Joe's surprise. Demi stopped spinning to my amusment, and I smiled at her. "Ready to go?" I asked, and she jumped up. "Yup, I'll go get dressed." Demi walked happily to her room, and I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. A few mintues later she came out, and we headed out the door. We walked silently to the Sandlot, where the girls were gunna meet her. Demi looked at me suddenly, "Did I make you and your step dad fight?" she asked, and I shook my head quickly. "No , it wasn't your fault, he's just a jerk sometimes." I explained, she nodded, but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Whatever."

I sighed and looked at her, slowing my pace. "Okay, it was you, but don't take it personally, he is a jerk." I said, making Demi smile. Her smile was so cute. "Okay then." I smiled, swinging my bat in my hand. "Oh, impressive." Demi said, pretending to be impressed. I grinned at her, "Like you could do any better." I challenged, and she grinned and took the bat from me.

"Watch and Learn Benny." '

She started to spin the bat fast, and I watched her, still smiling for some dumb reason. Demi did this for a few minutes, before handing the bat back to me. "Wow." I said, and she smiled and flipped her hair. "I know, im amazing." I laughed at her and we were coming up to the Sandlot now, and Riley and Sky both attacked Demi as soon as we were in sight. "We were freaking out!" Sky said, hugging her tightly. "She was." Riley added, both of them sofocating Demi. "Cant…breathe…" she gasped, pretending to die. They laughed as I walked over to the guys, who were looking at the girls like they were crazy.

"What up with them?"

"Demi is living with me."

Their eyes nearly popped out.

"What?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Thankful**

**Demi P.O.V**

I turned around when I heard Ham yell, "What?"

I looked over at him only to see him staring at Benny, his mouth wide open. "Does anyone else not know whats going on right now?" Riley said, and I nodded. I saw Benny roll his eyes and grab his glove. "Guess we gotta go." I said, turning back around to head out to our new field. Riley and Sky followed me, but I heard Benny yell. "You still coming to the fair tonight?" he yelled, and I smiled and nodded.

"See you there."

He smiled and I continued to walk, Riley and Sky looked at me weird, but I ignored them. I smiled to myself, hoping the day would go quickly so I could go to the fair.

With Benny.

**Benny P.O.V**

The day was finally over.

I grabbed my glove and bat as quickly as I could, and the guys all looked at me weird. "Where are in such a hurry to go?" Ham asked, glaring at me weirdly. I shrugged, "No where…the fair." I was a bad liar, but I had to try. Ham and Kenny shook their heads, "Oh yeah, we totally believe you." he said, so I just started walking away. "Wait up!" I turned to see Smalls running after me, so I slowed down for him to ctach up. "Im gunna walk with you till Riley's house." I smiled at him, and he blushed. "What? We're going to the fair together." He said, and I just smiled and nodded. "That's what me and Demi are doing too." He smiled his geeky smile as we walked down the street to my house.

"Hey Benny."

I looked up from the ground to see who I think was Demi standing there. Except it wasn't Demi… She had a skirt on, a nice light blue shirt, and a little eyeshadow on. My eyes almost popped outa my head at how beautiful she was. "Demi…you-you look amazing." I struggled to find words, and I saw my mom peek her head through the curtains, smiling at me. She mustve helped her get ready. Demi blushed a deep red, and I didn't know what to say. "You…wow…i…" I couldn't stop doing stupid things today. She laughed lighty. "I know, its different." She said shyly, looking down at herself. I smiled, stepping a little closer to her. "You look beautiful, you ready to go?" I hadn't realized what I said until Demi blushed again, and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, lets go."

It was about 7 already, so it was close to getting dark. I held out my arm to Demi, and she linked hers with mine gladly. "Lets go." We started walking slowly down the road, when Demi turned to me. "Am I really beautiful?" she asked timidly, looking at the ground. I looked over at her, and nodded. "Yeah." I said a little quiet, and she smiled a little bit. "Thanks." She answered, and I smiled back at her. The rest of the walk went in silence, until we got to the fair. There had to be at least 400 people there, mostly kids. I walked her up to the ticket gate, and handed the guy my money. Demi looked like she was guilty for letting me pay, but she didn't say anything.

"Which ride you wann-"

"Hey guys!"

I knew that voice. I groaned, turned around to see Phillips and his gang. Demi tensed up beside me, but I grabbed her hand to let her know it was okay. "What do you want?" I asked, very very slowly walking forward. Phillips suddenly didn't look very confident, and I turned around to see why. Ham and the gang were all standing there, glaring at Phillips and his gang. I smiled when I saw them. Phillips got really scared now,Ham stepped forward and got right in his face.

"If I ever see you round here again, or picking on one of my buds, your gunna pay."

For once in my life, I was thankful for Ham.

Phillips just stood there not, knowing what to say, and then he turned around and walked away. After they all walked away, we all cheered loudly for Ham. "That was great Ham!" I patted him on the back, and he grinned at me. "Thanks buddy." I said, and he put an arm around me. "What are friends for?" I smiled at him, wondering what I would ever do without him. Ham smiled, then looked back at Demi, who was smiling at us. He leaned in close to me, "You could've just told me you were on a date with Demi." He said, and I blushed. "We are not on a date." I said, and he smiled. "Yeah sure, but I got one question."

"Whats that?"

"Can I at least go on a ride with Demi?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Good Time**

**Demi P.O.V**

"Okay lets go Demi."

I looked at Ham all weird, then turned to Benny. "Since he saved us from Phillips, im gunna let him go on a ride with you once." He said, and I smiled and nodded. Ham grinned at me, "So which one you wanna go on?" he asked, as we stared walking. Smalls was talking to Benny a little ways behind us, and Riley was laughing with Sky. I shrugged, "No clue." I said, and he looked around for a few seconds before setting his eyes on one ride. "That one." I looked to where his finger was pointing right on the one that Benny had told me they threw up on a few weeks ago.

"Not if your gunna puke."

Ham blushed and shook his head. "That was one time! I don't have any chew this time." I just laughed as he drug me over in line, and we got on. I sat right beside Ham in the car, and the tickets guy came up to us, and looked at Ham. "You better not throw up again." I laughed and Ham glared at the guy, who smiled and turned the ride on. I stopped laughing when the ride started, and got an ajrenaline rush. It started spinning faster and faster, and Ham's smile got bigger and bigger. When it was going as fast as it could, I was smiling almost as much as Ham, who was yelling happily. I was a little sad when it ended, but excited cause now I had the rest of the night with Benny. Ham was dizzy when he hopped down, I felt normal. I spotted Benny and everyone else and ran over to them, Benny smiled at me. "Did he throw up?" he asked, but I shook my head and looked over at the stumbling Ham. "He's a little dizzy though." I said laughing, and Benny laughed with me and held his arm to me again. "Shall we go?" Benny asked in a fake civil tone. I smiled, "We shall." We both laughed and walked on our own into the fairgrounds, it was almost as if the lights were shining all over us the whole time.

I had never had so much fun in my life. It was so magical, almost unbelievable how amazing it was. Being there with Benny made it 10 times better, and when we went on our last ride around midnight, I was sad.

"Wanna go on the faris wheel for the last ride?"

"Sure."

I don't think I stopped smiling all night, and I wasn't gunna stop now. Benny helped me on and then sat beside me in the cart. When it started moving slowly, I took the moment to look out at all the lights and just take it all in. Without thinking, I laid my head on Benny's shoulder, and he smiled down at me. "Benny, I think tonight is the best night of my entire life." I said quietly, looking up at him. "Same here." He responded, I tried to read the look on his face. "I wonder if Ham ever threw up." I said thoughtfully, making Benny laugh. "He did, I saw him a few minutes ago!" I laughed against him and then sighed deeply when we got to the top and it stopped.

"Looks like we're gunna be here for a while."

I smiled up at him, "Guess so." I answered, a shooting star catching my eye. I sat up, "Look, a shooting star." I said, pointing to it. Benny looked at me, "You don't sound very happy bout it." I frowned a little, remembering that one bad memory I had with them. Benny could sense it too, and put his hand on mine. "Wanna tell me?" he asked, and I couldn't say no to his face. "Well…I don't trust shooting stars," I started to explain, starting to think that it really was my fault that my parents died. "One time, right before my parents died, I wished that my family would be safe from everything. Don't ask why I wished that, I have no clue. Anyway, a few days after that, my parents died. I felt like it was pretty much my fault." I explained to him, knowing he would understand. I was starting to get nervous with his hand on mine, thinking I would do something wrong.

"Its not your fault Dem."

I like the nickname he had given me. I looked over at him, "I know…but sometimes..the things I do remind me of them." I said, and his hand grip tightened on mine. He looked at me straight in the eyes, his dark brown milky ways shining from all the lights. "Demi…I gotta tell you something..its kinda important." Benny started, suddenly looking really nervous. "What is it?" I asked, curious to what he has to say. Benny avoided it for a second, "Well, its more like a question…" I smiled at him, "Okay, just say it." I said, getting annoyed with him. I really wanted to know what he wanted to ask.

"Will you…um..will you go on a date with me?"

He asked it so quickly I barely understood him, but I figured it out after just seconds. I smiled bigger than I ever thought possible. "Yes." I answered, and he let out a breath. I couldn't see if he was blushing cause it was dark, but I was pretty sure he was. "Okay." He said, and I just kept smiling. "I was wondering when you were gunna ask me." I said shyly, and Benny smiled his cute smile at me. "I was just really nervous you were gunna say no." he said, and my eyes went wide. "You thought I would say no?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yeah…" I just smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder once again, "I wouldn't dream of saying no." I whispered, and I could just see him smiling like crazy now. We started moving again, and Benny smiled down at me when it was time ot get off.

"Lets go home."

I liked the sound of that. I was so tired, but so excited I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. We still had our arms linked when we walked through the front door, Benny turned the light on. "Home sweet home." He whispered, and I smiled and walked into my room, quickly getting dressed. We had decided that we would watch scary movies for a while, or until we fell asleep. I put my hair into a sloppy bun and put some short shorts and a tshirt on. I walked back out to see Benny without a shirt on, and his pajama pants on.

"You ready to watch some fricken awesome movies?"

"Hell yeah!"

I sat down beside him on the couch, the movie started. It had super creepy music, which in mu opinion was the scariest part of these movies. Benny put his arm around me, as If he was protecting me, and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled too, although he wasn't looking at me. "Ever seen this movie?" I asked, crying to make conversation. He shook his head, "Nope, you?" I shook my head also, "No." Benny smiled, "I guess we can freak out together then." I laughed and nodded, "Oh yeah." My cheeks were starting to hurt now, which for the dumbest reason, made me smile again. I was getting sick of smiling now.

"Do your cheeks hurt too?"

"Yeah!"

We both started laughing, and I wished on a shooting star, this day would never end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Official team?**

**Benny P.O.V**

Me and Demi woke up late, and everyone was bugging us bout it.

"What did you guys do last night?" Ham asked me annoyingly, I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the ball. "Just play the game Ham." I said, and he sighed and put his mask down. "Smalls, throw to second!" I yelled and he nodded. I hit the ball right at him, he caught it and chucked it in to Squints. Just then, a guy walked through the gate and started walking towards me. I stopped when they threw the ball back to me, motioning everyone in. The man was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and had his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?"

"The names Elliot."

He held out his hand to me and I shook it hesitantly. "Benny…what are you here for?" I asked, and he smiled at all of us. "Well, I know you guys play some pretty good baseball, and I just wanted to tell you guys about the tournament next Wednesday." We all looked at him like he was crazy. "A tournament?" Smalls asked, and the guy nodded. Ham stepped forward, "Listen guy, we don't play in no tournaments, we play to play." He said, Elliot nodded. "I understand that, but there will be college scouts at the whole tournament, looking for future stars, I thought some of you might be interested." He said, looking at me in particular. I looked around at the guys, and some looked like they were considering it.

"If we did decide to do it, how would we enter? We're not an official team ya know."

Elliot nodded, "Well, we would have to enter you as a official team, you would have to have a name, but a coach isn't nessicary." I was actually starting to consider this, and the college guys really got my attention. Maybe if they thought I was good enough…"Can we talk for a second?" I asked Elliot suddenly, and he nodded. The guys looked at me all weird, like it was my decision or something. Kenny spoke first, "Well? Are we gunna do it?" he asked, everyone staring at me. "Do you guys wanna?" I asked, wanting to know if they thought it was a good idea.

"I think we should for your sake."

I looked over at Ham, "What do you mean for my sake?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes. "We all know you got excited when he said their was gunna be college scouts there. We're gunna do it." I looked at all of them, they nodded excitedly. I turned back to Elliot, "We'll do it." I said finally, and he smiled. "Great. If you could get a team name to me by the end of the week, thad be great." He walked away, and I was left standing there, wondering if I had made the right decision. "Whats the team name?" Smalls asked excitedly, but I just shrugged and grabbed my glove.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta talk to Demi, see you guys later, think of a team name."

I left them looking confused as I walked out the gate. I had a blank mind as I walked through the front door, I was greeted by Demi in the kitchen. "Hey Benny." She said happily, drinking some water. I smiled at her, "Hey." Seeing her made me feel better, and I think she could tell something was wrong. "Something bothering you?" she asked me, I sighed and walked over to her, leaning against the counter.

"A guy came to the Sandlot today, he asked if we wanted to be in a tournament next Wednesday. We said yes, but there is gunna be college scouts there."

"Um…is that a problem?"

I shrugged, not really knowing if it was a problem. Demi looked at me, "What, do you think that they wont think your good enough?" My thoughts exactly. "Yeah." I said worriedly, but she smiled at me. "Benny, if they cant see how good you are, and how much you love the game, they are the craziest people I have ever met." I smiled at her comment, thankful I had her. "Ya know, you always seem to make me feel better." I said, making her smile now. "What can I say? Its my job." I laughed lightly, just as my mom walked in. "You two are home early." She said smiling as usual.

"Yeah…"

I didn't really know what to say to that, but my mom just kept smiling. "So whens your guys date?" my mouth dropped open, as did Demi's. "What?" I asked, my mom laughed. Why is she laughing? "I was just wondering." She just walked out of the room, and Demi looked at me, her mouths still hanging wide open. "Did she hear us last night?" Demi asked, and I threw my hands up. "Who knows!" I said, taking the glass of water from Demi's hand. "Dude! Not kool." She said laughing, and I smiled after drinking the rest of her water.

"Got any ideas for a team name?"

Demi thought for a second, before smiling. "How bout the…Sand…ers?"

I laughed and she frowned at me. "What? Im not good with names!" she claimed, and I just laughed. Demi pouted at me, "Your so mean." She said, but I just kept smiling. "When is our date anyway?" I asked her, suddenly shy. Demi blushed a little, "I don't know..when do you want it to be?" she asked back, and I thought for a quick minute. "Hows tomorrow night sound?"

"Sounds great!"

**Sorry this chapter sucks, I had tonnssss of homework**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21-The 'Date' **

**Demi P.O.V**

"Riley, you gotta help me!"

I had been trying on skirts and dresses for more than an hour, and Benny was gunna be here in about 45 minutes. Riley looked around franticly, before she spotted something. "Try this!" she tossed some white skinnyish jeans to me, and I ran to the bathroom to try them on. I already got my hair done, but I didn't have an outfit. The jeans fit, and looked good, so I ran back out and looked for a shirt. What matches with these jeans? "Catch!" Riley threw me a light blue crop top, I put it on over my tank top.

"Look in the mirror."

I did as she said, fixing my hair a little. Riley started putting lip gloss on my lips, but she accidently got it on my tongue somehow. "Yuck!" I tried to wipe it off, but Riley grabbed my hand. "Sorry…now look." I stared in the mirror, looking myself over. I looked pretty good in my opinon. "You look hot!" Riley said, making a face, I just smiled at her. "Thanks Ri, I owe ya one." I said, walking out of her room and into the hallway. Riley just smiled, "You can help me with my date after the tournament." I looked at her wide eyed, "Smalls asked you?!" I asked excitedly, and she nodded. "Sure did." I hugged her quickly, "That's awesome!"

"I know, but we can talk later."

She nodded to the street and I saw Benny coming down the road. I got really nervous all of a sudden. "Have fun!" Riley pushed me out the door, running me right into Benny. "Well hello." Benny said smiling at me. "H-Hi." I was already struggling to say anything, but he kept smiling. "Lets go." I nodded and we walked down the stairs, heading down the street. "So where are we going tonight?" I asked, starting to shake a little. "Movie theater." He answered, shaking his head at himself. So he was nervous too. "Are you nervous too?" I asked, looking at him. Benny nodded, "Very." We both laughed nervously, and he scanned my outfit.

"You look nice."

"I better, it took like 2 hours to find it."

Benny laughed and looked down at his nice shirt he was wearing. "This took me like 2 minutes." I laughed and blushed a little bit. "Soo…how was your day?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Benny shrugged, "Alright, but everyone is freaking out over this tournament thing." He said, and I nodded. "I see…you shouldn't be worried, you'll do great." I said, getting over my nervousness slowly. Benny nodded, "I know..im just worried we'll play like crap and the college guys wont look at m-us." He corrected himself, and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, just play the game and I guarantee they'll be talking to you."

He smiled at me, putting his hands in his pockets. "You should be our coach." He joked, and I laughed. "I'd be great at it." I said, and we both laughed. "You could just sit on the bench if ya want. You Riley and Sky." Benny suggested, and I thought for a second. "Yeah, that'll work." I replied, wishing I could play with them. He smiled as we walked up to the movie theater, a weird looking guy with long hair taking tickets.

"Welcome to The Golden Aurora, movies with a smile."

The guy said it In such a bored and distant voice, it was hard not to laugh. "Hi." Benny said, also trying not to laugh. After we struggled through that, we bought some popcorn and went to a chickflick/action movie. It was surprisingly really good, Benny's comments through it all made it funnier. By the time it was done, we were laughing our heads off, and people were looking at us weird.

Oh well, at least I had a good time with Benny.

"That was a good movie."

We were trying not to laugh at everything we said, but for some reason it was difficult. Benny grinned, "Oh yeah, it was great." I smiled at him, and I saw a swing set across the street. "SWIngs!" I yelled, running over to them and jumping on. Benny laughed and went behind me, pushing me higher. "Do you think we'll win the tournament?" he asked me randomly after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

I stopped swinging to see him looking around, deep in thought. "Benny, stop worrying about this. You guys will do great." I said, sitting down by hi on the grass. He sighed and looked at me, "I hope your right." I smiled, and looked up at the sky. "I am." He laughed lightly and looked at me for a moment. I wonder what he will do. Benny suddenly leaned closer to me, getting closer and closer to my lips…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-The Tournament**

**Benny P.O.V**

**Note: Just saw that there is a TON of people reading this story…Thanks everyone! Luv ya**

"Yo Rodriguez!"

You got to be kidding me. I was so close to kissing Demi! I turned around angrily to see who it was, none other than Phillips. Now I was really mad. "Get the hell out of here Phillips." I growled, my fist clenching beside me. Phillips looked between me and Demi, then smiled evilly. "You and Demi…isn't that cute!" he said mockingly, and I was about to ready to kick his balls. Demi stepped up beside me, "You better get out before I kick your ass again." She spit at him, I could tell she was also mad.

"Oh yeah, you could so beat me up."

Demi lurched forward, but I grabbed her before she could get to him. Phillips backed up a little ways, and I glared at him. "You better go before I let her go." I threatened, and he smiled. "I just wanted to wish you good luck at the tournament, since we're gunna be in it too." I froze for a second, then thought about what would happen if we lost to them. I shook that head outa my thoughts for the moment, "Just go." I said finally, and he walked away into the darkness. "God I hate him." Demi mumbled, and I just nodded and walked forward. Demi caught up to me, "Benny, not to put any pressure on you or anything, but I really want you to beat them." she said, and I nodded. "Trust me, they wont score a point on us." I replied, now determine to win this tournament. Demi smiled, "That's my boy." I smiled and linked my arm through hers again, "We better get some rest if we gunna play good tomorrow."

"Lets go."

~NEXT DAY~

I woke up feeling rested and ready to play.

The sun was shining on my face, but I didn't care. I bolted up and ran to the kitchen, seeing Demi standing there already dressed. "Hey." She said smiling, and I smiled back, and then I smelt it. "Is that bacon?" I asked excitedly, and she nodded. I ran over and grabbed some, eating It quickly. "Someone is hungry." Demi said, sitting down at the table. "How long you been up?" I asked her, and she shrugged. "Like and hour. I couldn't sleep, too excited." I smiled at her answer, eating the last of my bacon. "Did you eat?" Demi shook her head, "Wasn't hungry." She answered, I only nodded, hoping she wouldn't have a attack or something.

"When will you be ready?"

"Like…10 minutes."

Demi nodded and started putting away all the stuff she had out. I started walking to my room, but stopped and stuck my head threw the doorway. "Hey Demi," I said, and she looked over at me. "Thanks for the bacon." I said grinning, she smiled and nodded. "You welcome." Pretty, funny, athletic, and she can cook. I smiled to myself, putting on my shirt on. I thought about last night, wishing so bad that Phillips wouldn't had interrupted us. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't, would she kiss me back? I walked out to the kitchen again, and she was looking at one of the stitches on her arm.

"Hows the cuts and stuff?"

Demi shrugged, "Better." I walked over and sat beside her, taking her arm and looking at the stitches. "Looks good to me." I said, and she nodded. "I'll take them out after the tournament." Demi said, and as I brought my hand away, it grazed the top of her hand, and we both blushed. "We better get going." I said getting up quckly, and she nodded. "Yeah, they're probably waiting." I grabbed my glove, and we walked out the door. Smalls was also coming out of his house, and I waved to him. "Hey guys." He said in his squeaky voice, and we started walking together. "You ready to play?" I asked him, and he nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I wanna beat Phillips team." Me and Demi looked at each other, and Smalls looked at us weird. "What?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about them."

He nodded, we were coming up on the Sandlot, where we were meeting. Ham and Kenny were standing there, they nodded as we approached them. "Hey." Ham tried to say in a kool voice, but you could hear the nervousness in his voice. "You nervous?" Demi asked, leaning against the fence, Ham shook his head. "No, I don't get nervous!" he said, but he was almost shaking now. I stood up and put my hands up a little. "Okay guys, I know your nervous, but don't be. Its just a tournament, it doesn't count for anything. Just play our game, and we'll do fine." I said, everyone seemed to relax a little bit. Demi smiled at me as I walked back to her. "Nice speech." She said, and I smiled. "Thanks, it was inspired by you." Demi blushed and looked at the ground a little, but looked back up at me. She was about to say something, but Timmy and Tommy's dad drove up with his truck, he was gunna take us to the games, so we all piled in. Before Demi got in, I leaned closer to her.

"We're gunna beat Phillips for you. I promise."

Demi smiled, "I know you will."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-Play ball**

**Demi P.O.V**

"Play ball!"

My favorite words were spoken, and all the guys ran out on the field. I took a nervous breath, hoping none of the boys let this all get to their heads. Sky came and sat by me, smiling at me, then Benny. "Have you guys kissed yet?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes. "We were bout to, but Phillips ruinied it all." I said, and she gasped and hugged me happily. "Didn't you hear me? Phillips interrupted us." I repeated, and she frowned. "Im gunna kick his ass." I smiled, "Let the guys do that." Riley sat down with us, after talking to Smalls. I grinned at her.

"Whens the date?"

She blushed, "Tonight." I clapped happily and Riley just smiled. "Lets go Squints!" I heard someone shout, and I turned to the game. Their pitcher was pretty big, but I knew we could handle him as soon as he pitched. He was wild, and he didn't throw hard, and Squints nailed it to left field, the kid ducked and fell on the ground. I laughed outloud as Squints rounded second, and the kid haven't even threw it in yet. "Yeah Squints!" He high fived all the guys when he got to home, the score already 1 to 0. A few innings later, Benny was up, the bases loaded, we were still winning 5-1. "Come on Benny!" I yelled, leaning up against the fence. He smiled at me and stepped in the batters box. The pitcher wound up, chucked it as hard as he could, so out of control he nailed Benny right in the left arm. "Benny!" I jumped the fence and ran out to him, leaning down and putting a hand on him. "Are you okay?! Benny?" I asked, he groaned and looked up at me. "I think im alright." I gently took his elbow as the guys all gathered round.

"It looks okay."

"I'll be fine."

I helped Benny up and the crowd clapped, but Benny unexpectedly went right back to the batters box. "I'm not going in." He said to me, picking up his bat. I smiled at his determindness, "All right with me!" I said, hugging him quickly. Benny smiled as I walked back to the bench. The pitcher clearly didn't wanna hit him again, and he threw it really lightly. "Shouldn't have did that." I mumbled to myself, and Benny smashed it, over the fence, a grand slam. He jogged around the bases, smiling big as he stepped on home plate. "Great job Benny." I said after he was done talking to the guys. The game was over, we had won. Benny smiled, "Thanks Demi, only 3 more to go."

"Lets go get um!"

We cruised threw the rest of the day, beating every team in our pool, and in semis. I ran over to the sheet if paper who said we would play next. "Excuse me." I shoved my way throw, and I was not happy with what I saw. We were playing Phillips team for the championship. What made it worse was that Phillips was right behind me. "Good luck, your gunna need it." he hissed at me evilly, I only rolled my eyes at him and walked back to the guys, who were sitting on the bench. "Did you see Small's catch? It was amazing!" Ham started, but thet all stopped when I sat down on the bench beside Benny.

"Who do we play?"

"Phillips."

They all groaned, but Benny hopped up in front of us. "Guys, this is a good thing. We all know we can beat them, this is the game I've been waiting for all day! We gotta get revenge on him." he said, and all the guys got excited. "Benny's right! Lets go out there and show um whos boss!" Ham yelled, and we all cheered and Phillips team walked into the dugout slowly. "Captains!" The ump yelled, and Benny jogged over there, and wouldn't you know it, Phillips was their captain.

**Benny P.O.V**

"Shake hands."

I put my hand out and Phillips shook it hard. I only smiled and looked back at the ump, who was telling the rules. "Any wild pitches, any yelling at the umps or other players or coaches, you will be kicked out, got it?" we both nodded, staring at each other. "Good luck to both teams, Sandlot will hit first." We kept staring at each other, then I started to walk away.

"Game on."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24-Winner**

**Benny P.O.V**

Ham was hitting first this game.

"Lets go Ham!"

Phillips was pitching as usual, and I knew Ham was looking for a low and outside pitch. The first pitch hit the base, ball one. Demi looked really focused on Phillip's throws, his windup, and release. "You look like your having fun." I said walking over to her. She smiled, "I'd be having more fun if I got to play with you guys." She said, and I smiled and nodded. "I wish you were too." I replied, right as Ham hit one down the line, and ran as fast as he could to first, making it by inches.

"Safe!"

Phillips looked mad, but he didn't say anything to the ump. "Come ON Phillips!" his mom screamed from the stands, and Demi grinned at me while Phillips blushed. "Batters up!" Smalls walked up looking a little scared, Phillips wound up to pitch. It was a slow curveball, but Smalls swung and missed. "You got this Smalls!" Riley yelled to him, that made him smile huge. Demi laughed when he hit the next one to right center, "Riley, next you should dress up as a stripper." Riley smacked her arm frowning, while me and Demi laughed. "Timmy, bunt it." I whispered to him as he walked past me heading out of the fence. He nodded and grabbed his bat, Phillips already looking frustrated.

"If he bunted it right down to Phillips, Ham could get home."

I was still sometimes amazed Demi was a girl, she understood the game so well it was amazing. "Its so awesome that you know all this stuff." I said to her grinning, she smiled. "I should get gender testing." Demi joked, making both of us laugh. Timmy bunted it exactly how Demi said he should, getting out, but allowing Ham to get home. "Nice job dude." I high fived him as he sat down, grinning at all of us. "Phillips looks pissed." He said, enjoying the fact.

"I know right?"

After the next inning though, I was starting to get a little worried. We didn't seem very focused, all the balls were dropping right in front of our faces. The bases were loaded, and I called everyone in, Demi jogged onto the field also. "Guys, you gotta relax a little alright? We seem a little tense and everything is dropping. Lets show some hustle okay?" I said, trying to get them pepped up. Ham put his hand up high, we followed his lead. "1,2,3, Sandlot!" we ran back out to our positions quickly, finding new momentum. Kenny spit on the ball, making sure it was slippery, then threw a fastball on the outside corner. "Strike one!" The Ump yelled, and the kid rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"That's a warning 13!"

I couldn't help but smile as the kids jaw dropped, and Kenny pitched it right down the middle, the kid not even swinging. "Strike 2!" the kid was mad now, he put his bat back and got ready to swing. "Curve Kenny, do the curve." I whispered to myself, even knowing he couldn't hear me. Its like he did hear me though. He threw a curve to the left side, quicker than the kid expected, swinging and missing again. "Strike 3, batters out!" After slamming the bat down on home plate, the kid was ejected from the game, making us all laugh. The kid's mom came and grabbed his ear, dragging him home.

"Next batter!"

Kenny struck the next 2 batters out, giving us a lot of momentum. I shoved him playfully, "That's what im talking bout Ken!" I said happily, he grinned nad grabbed his bat. "Go get um tiger." Sky said smiling, Ken smiled back and jogged out to home plate. We scored 5 that inning, setting the score 8-2, us. Demi was biting her nails nervously, I put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "Sorry." I said smiling down at her beautiful face. Demi took a breath then smiled at me, "S'okay." She for some reason had a nervous look on her face.

"You nervous?"

"A little."

Why was she nervous? "Why? We got this Dem, don't worry." I assured her. She smiled and put a hand on my arm, "I know you do." she said, and for some reason I blushed. I quickly looked back to the field, seeing Squints get out at 3rd. "Good try man." I said, hitting his helmet as he came back to the dugout. "Lets get back to the field." It was the last inning, we were still winning, we would win the tournament if we got 3 outs. I suddenly thought of the college guys, which I hadn't been thinking about all day long. I searched the crowd, seeing them immediately, in their fancy suits. They were looking directly at me, and I got nervous suddenly.

"Chilll Benny…"

I took my spot at shortstop and Kenny wound up. The kid smacked it hard a few feet away from me, I jumped and caught it in midair. "Yeah Benny!" I heard Demi yell as I got up smiling. I threw the ball to Kenny, and Smalls gave me a thumbs up. I returned it and looked to the next batter. I saw out of the corner of my eye, one of the college guys writing something down. 2 more outs to go, come on. A big kid was up now, Kenny got 2 strikes on him right away. "The heater Kenny!" Ham yelled at him from home plate, he nodded. The kid smashes it, and I thought it was gone. Ya-Ya ran back as fast as he could, jumped and caught it just before it went over the fence. "Nice Ya-Ya!" I yelled at him, he grinned and looked at Sky, who blew a kiss to him. That really got him going, and hr ran faster then I've ever seen him run back to his spot.

"One more guys!"

It was Phillips the last batter, and boy did he look determine. "Lets get him Kenny." Timmy yelled, Kenny got in his zone. With 2 fastballs right down the middle, Phillips was almost losing it. Only one more, come on… After what seemed like forever, Kenny threw the ball, his heater, right down the middle. Phillips swung and missed.

"Yeah!"

We all started cheering as loud as we could, piling on top of me and Kenny. "We won!" Smalls yelled when we got up, and they handed us our trophies. "Benny can hold it!" Ham said, giving it to me. I smiled as the newspaper lady came over wanting our picture. Demi was standing next to me, and I wanted to get these pictures over with so I could talk to her. "Okay you can go." I immedaitly turned to Demi, but I was stopped by a pair of lips that belonged to Demi. She pulled away quickly, smiling while all the guys jaw's dropped.

"Demi.."

She smiled, "Sorry, I had to do that."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-Come on**

**Demi P.O.V**

Benny stood there shocked.

I couldn't believe I had did that either, but it was too late now. Riley had her mouth opened wide in shock. Sky ran over to me with her eyes bludging. "Did that really just happen?" she asked, I blushed and nodded. The guys were looking at their trophy while Phillips's dad was yelling at them like their was no tomorrow. Phillips was crying and for a second I felt bad for him. Benny's mom ran up to him and hugged him, then smiled at me. She whispered something to him, and he blushed a deep red.

"Mom!"

I smiled and turned away, not wanting to embarrass him more. A news reporter came running towards the guys, nearly pushing us over. "Watch where you going." I mumbled to them, and they surrounded Benny and the guys. "What was your motivation for winning the tournament?" one asked, and the guys didn't know what to do. I pushed threw the dudes and stood in front of the guys. "Okay, we don't care about your questions, so just go away." I said loudly, and the guys laughed while the reporters frowned. "Go!" I said finally, and they all cleared over to talk to Phillips, who punched one of the cameras.

"That'll be in the paper tomorrow."

We laughed until the college scouts walked over calmly, and Benny tensed up. "Hello, we are the college scouts from The University of California, congrats on your win. You boys play very good baseball." One said, smiling at all of us. Benny relaxed a little, "Thanks." They all said back, Smalls standing behind Riley. They were such a cute couple, it was just so cute. One of the guys smiled at Benny, "You have a real talent, we hope to see in you in the MLB in a few short years." They walked away talking, and Benny just stood there, motionless.

"Benny?"

Benny smiled creepily at us, then held up the trophy. "To the pizza place!" he yelled, and we all cheered loudly. Everyone started running to Benny's car, his mom already in the drivers seat. Benny stopped me before I got in the car, smiling at me. "Do you wanna walk there?" he asked me quietly, and I smiled. "I'd like that." I answered, and he smiled and shut the door. The guys looked at him weird, but his mom smiled and started driving away.

"Can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

Benny looked at me as we walked forward down the street. "Are we like…dating now?" he asked nervously, his face getting a little red. I smiled, "Yeah." He looked at me like he was surprised. "Really?" I nodded, he smiled down at me then laced his hand threw mine.

"Okay then."

~Pizza Place~

"There they are!"

We all smiled as we walked into the pizza place, and everyone else was already eating. Ham looked from our faces, to our hands, and then his jaw dropped again. "You two are dating!?" he yelled so everyone could hear, making us blush madly. Benny got a little upset look on his perfect face. "Yeah, shut up bout it." he said, leading me towards the end of the table. His mom had the biggest smile on his face as we sat down, and Riley leaned over to me. "Your still gunna help me get ready right?" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah." She smiled and Smalls started talking to her.

"Excuse me, Benny?"

**Benny P.O.V**

I turned to see who said my name.

It was the college guys, standing about three feet away from me. I stood up and smiled weakly, suddenly feeling scared. "Yeah?" I asked, they motioned me over there. I slowly walked to them, sitting down at a table with them. One laughed lightly, "You look scared, calm down boy." I blushed and smiled al ittle, wondering what they wanted. "We just wanted to tell you about your future, or what kind of a future you could have." One of them said, getting my attention. "If you attended UOC, we could give you the best chance of getting into the MLB. Full ride." My eyes nearly popped outa my head. I was only 13, and they were saying I could get a full ride? I didn't get it, but they only smiled. "We'll keep in touch, don't worry." They both got up, leaving me sitting there, staring off in the distance.

"Benny?"

I looked up to see Demi sitting by me, looking at me confused. "You okay?" she asked again, touching my arm lightly. I smiled, "Couldn't be better. They said I could have a full ride to California." I said, she gasped and hugged me tightly. "That's amazing Ben!" She said, then kissed my cheek and hugged me some more. I couldn't stop smiling, but then Riley pulled Demi away from me. "You have to help me Dem, and Benny gotta help Smalls!" she drug Demi away, and she smiled at me before heading out the door.

Smalls came up to me freaking out. "What am I gunna wear? What should I say?" he asked himself, completely panicking. I shook his shoulders and smiled. "Dude, don't worry, I'll help you."

"Come on!"


	26. Chapter 26

**C****hapter 26-Best Day**

**Smalls P.O.V**

"Just be yourself."

Benny was giving me advice on my date with Riley, but I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do if there was an awkward silence or if she tried to kiss me. Benny gave me one of his nice shirts to wear since mine were nerdy, I looked in the mirror one last time. "Remember, id you panic, don't let it show." He said, fluffing my hair up a little. I pushed his hand away, fixing my hair back. "The second to last step, going to pick up the girl." I gulped as he lead me threw the front door, walking down the street. "I cant do this." I said nervously, stopping in the street. Benny put his hands on my shoulders, "Smalls, I know your nervous, I was too on my date with Demi, but as soon as I saw her, I calmed down. You just gotta not be so nervous, just enjoy it." he said, and I let that sink in for a second, relizing he was right. "Your right Benny." I started, walking fast now, wanting to see Riley. I bet she looked beautiful, as always. Benny smiled and ran to catch up with me, as we approached Riley's house.

"Shut up!"

We stopped as soon as we heard yelling, our walking slowed and Benny stuck out an arm to stop me. "Over here." He whispered, peeking through the window that was open. I stuck my head over it and saw Riley standing there, looking really pretty in her light purple dress, but she was yelling at her parents, who were actually home. Riley looked like she had a few tears running down her face, which made me sad. "Who are you going on a date with? Why didn't you tell us?" her mom yelled loudly, and Riley got mad. "Your never home so I can tell you! Your always busy, you never listen, so why should I tell you? You wont care anyway!" Riley screamed, running out of the house crying.

"Riley!"

I started chasing her, nto for long, cause she heard me and turned around. "Smalls!" she ran to me and hugged me tightly, her tears staining Benny's shirt. What had Benny said to do? "Its okay Ri." I said quietly, wondering if I said the right thing. I heard Benny talking to someone, and Riley looked behind me. Demi had jumped out of Riley's window, making sure her parents didn't see, and Benny held her hand. "What happened Riley?" I asked her, pain in her pretty eyes. She shook her head, burying her head in my shoulder. Demi frowned and sighed. "Her parents got home right as I was getting her ready, and they freaked out that she didn't tell tehm where she was going and stuff." She explained, Riley's parents were heard arguing inside the house.

"Lets get her away from here."

Benny nodded at me, we walked away quickly to the Sandlot, getting away from the hellhole. I still had Riley in my arms, I sat her down on the bench. "Riley, calm down." I said to her, rubbing her back awkwardly. Benny and Demi were talking on home plate, just letting us do whatever. Thanks a bunch Benny. Riley sat up and wiped some of her tears away, looking at me. "Smalls, can I ask you something?" she sniffled, and I nodded right away. "Yeah." I am just a very awkward person today. Riley looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Do you ever wish you didn't have parents?"

I didn't really know how to respond, did I ever wish I didn't have parents? I loved my mom, but sometimes my stepdad could be impossible. I shrugged, "My stepdad bugs me sometimes, but I never wish I didn't have parents."I responded, apparently that wasn't what she wanted to hear, cause it looked like she was gunna cry again.

"But I get what you mean, they just get on your nerves a lot."

She nodded slowly, "I know, whenever my parents are home, they bug me and make me sad." Riley said, her voice shaking a little. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my first date, but I'' take it. "Don't worry, it all gets better after a little bit." I said, trying to make her feel better. To my surprise, she smiled at me, and even laughed a little. "You know Smalls, that's why I like you. You always make me feel better." She said, making me blush a little. Riley smiled and kissed my cheek lightly, I thought I was gunna die from blushing so much. "Sorry this wasn't a very good date." She apologized, but I shook my head. "Don't worry bout it,besides it isn't over yet." I said smiling, and she looked at me confused.

"It isn't?"

"No."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up towards the pitchers mound. Benny and Demi were no where to be seen,that was a good thing. "What are we doing?" she asked curiously, and I smiled nervously. "This." I said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. I hadn't been planning to do this, but I knew it would make her feel better. I hoped it would at least. I pulled away hoping I hadn't done anything wrong, btu Riley smiled real big at me. "Smalls." She just said, then hugged me. I sighed full of relief that she didn't run away screaming.

**Demi P.O.V**

"Awww!"

Benny smiled with me as we watched Smalls and Riley through the fence. "I knew it would happen." I said, looking over at him. He nodded, "I guess I owe you something." He said, holding my hand gently. I got nervous when he did that, but it made me feel safe. "What would that be?" I asked tauntingly, and he walked closer to me slowly. He alost looked nervous, and I felt his breath on my face as he leaned in. Benny's lips met mine in a second, a soft and light kiss. I smiled a little into it,tasting his lips on mine. Benny smiled as he pulled away slightly.

"This is the best day of my life."

"Same here."

We just smiled at each other for a while, stuck in the moment. We heard laughter comging from the field, and we turned around and peeked through the holes again. "Jeez Smalls." Riley said laughing, and Smalls was also laughing. They were tossing a baseball around, and neither of us got it. Benny looked at me confused, "Do you understand whats happening?" he asked, and I shook my head and laughed quietly. "Not a clue!" we both laughed for no reason and started walking away from the Sandlot. "Benny?" I asked him, and he looked over at me as we approached his house. I looked down the street at my old house, wondering what my aunt was doing.

"Will you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"We gotta break into my aunt's house."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-Break In**

**Benny P.O.V**

"Now."

I lifted her up through the window and heard her fall on the floor with a thump. "You alright?" I asked her, seeing her head pop up and smiling at me. "Im good, come on up." I climbed the wall and slipping in through the window like she did. I looked around the room, seeing nothing since it was black inside.

"This way."

Demi grabbed my hand, making me smile, and lead me through the doorway into the hallway. Their house was dark even in the daytime, and it was even creepier at night. "Should be here…" Demi whispered, letting go of my hand to my disappointment. "What are we looking for again?" I asked her quietly, making sure her aunt didn't hear.

"Something."

I just shrugged as she jumbled stuff round in a box, scanning papers. "Found it." Demi stood up and looked seriously at a paper she was holding in her hands. I looked at her confused, "Whats that?" I asked, leaning over to try to read it. "It's my mother and father's will. It says I get everything and every amount of money in this house when I turn 18."

"Thats great!"

I said it a little to loud and Demi covered my mouth with her hand quickly. "Shhhh!" she hissed, waiting to see if there was any noises in the house. We didn hear anything, so she removed her hand from my mouth. "We better get outa here." She whispered, and I nodded and grabbed her hand again, even though it was dark, I could see her smile.

"Whos there?!"

Oh shit. Her aunt was up. My eyes went wide and I pushed Demi faster to the window, carefully but quickly trying to get her out of here. I didn't care if I got in trouble, but I wouldn't let Demi get in trouble. "Go!" I said, gently pushing her out of the window. She jumped down on the ground swiftly, then waited for me to come down.

"Hurry!"

I put one foot on a steady ridge, then started to put my other foot out when it was grabbed by something. "You!" I heard her aunt yell, and I desprestly tried to kick from her grip. She looked mad, and I didn't wanna deal with that. "Benny!" I heard Demi yell, I shushed her so her aunt wouldn't hear her.

I got loose finally, and jumped down, falling on my back. It hurt, but I got right back up and started running with Demi. "Hurry!" I yelled to her, running as fast as I could out of that yard. We finally got in my yard, I fell to the ground exhausted. At least we got the papers. After a few minutes of breathing, Demi crawled over to me, concerned. "Benny, are you okay? You hit the ground hard." I could hear the shaking in her voice, and I looked up at her.

"Im fine…at least we got the papers."

Demi frowned and shook her head. "It wasn't a good idea, you could've got seriously hurt." She said, putting a hand on my knee. "Don't worry about me Dem." I said looking over at her. She sighed and helped me up. "Lets get inside." I followed her into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack along the way.

"Imma go to my room."

Demi followed me and I laid down on my bed on my stomach. My back was really starting to hurt now, but I tried not to let it show for Demi's sake. "I don't think your aunt likes me very much." I joked, but it wasn't very funny to Demi. "Im sorry! It was dumb idea, I should've have involved you in this, this is my fault."She said, covering her face with her hands on the edge of my bed.

"Hey now."

I sat up and scooted over by her, shyly grabbing her hand and lookin at her. "It wasn't your fault, I was the one who yelled. Besides, you need those papers for when you turn 18." I said to her,trying to make her feel better. Demi looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again, not sure what to say. I just smiled a little at her, and laid on my stomach again.

"Will you ice my back?"

"Yeah."

I handed her the ice pack and pulled up my shirt and tank. She laid the ice slowly on my back, cooling my skin. "Right there?" Demi asked, and I nodded into my pillow. "Just right." I answered, and she started moving it around a little. "I really hope you aren't hurt." Demi said again, shaking her head at herself.

"Demi, it wasn't your fault."

She sighed and we were left in a silence, I just closed my eyes and thought of her. I imagined us getting married, laughing while walking through the streets, and just sitting on the couch watching movies. I actually think I fell asleep, cause I heard Demi walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"Demi?"

I had been sleeping, and I had had the best dreams ever. I didn't know I liked her that much, but apparently I did. Demi stuck her head in my room, smiling a little. "Sorry, you were asleep." She apologized but, I just smiled and sat up. My back didn't even hurt anymore, which was good. "That's alright." I walked towards her and grabbed her hands, trying to live up to being her boyfriend. "So…hows your back?" Demi asked me, and I shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt anymore."

She nodded and looked down at the ground, and I could tell she still thought it was her fault. "Hey, don't think it was your fault, it was not your fault." I said sternly, looking her right in the eyes. Demi nodded, "I know…but I just feel like I should be responsible." She said thoughtfully, and I nodded. "I know, but don't be. I won an award in 3rd grade for being responsible."

That made Demi laugh to my happiness, and I laughed with her. "That's kool." She said, still smiling at me. I looked in her eyes for a few minutes, remembering my dreams I had. "Demi, do you know how beautiful you are?" I asked her, being a little cheesy, but I didn't care. Demi blushed and just looked back at the ground, out of words.

"You should know it."

Demi smiled up at me, and I looked down at her. Should I kiss her? I thought, wondering if I should. Im gunna do it. I leaned down slowly, putting her face in my hands, and kissing her softly. It was only our second kiss, but it still felt like it was the first. I wrapped my hands around her waist, while hers went up to my neck. I loved the feeling of just being here with her, I loved being around her.

We weren't interrupted this time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- Stealer**

**Demi P.O.V**

I woke up in my own room, a blanket across my body.

My eyes fluttered open, remembering the events that had happened last night. I smiled and slowly got out of bed, wondering why it was so quiet in the house. I walked out to the kitchen, hearing someone in there.

Benny's mom was making pancakes, smiling at me warmly. "Good morning Demi!" she said happily, setting the table. "Morning." I answered, sitting down at the table. "Wheres Benny?" I asked, and she smiled and sat down with me. "He left already, he wanted you to sleep in."

"Oh."

"I told him you wouldn't like that, but he insisted."

She smiled and went back over to flip the pancakes, while I sat there in thought. Benny was so sweet it was… I didn't know how to explain it. Was I in love with Benny? I pushed that thought outa my head quickly. I hadn't loved anyone since my parents, and I didn't know if I wanted to start now. Everything I have will someday be gone, so why love someone?

"Demi?"

His mom had been talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention. I looked over at her, "Sorry, daydreaming." I apologized, and she smiled and sat down again. "That's alright sweetie, I just asked if you and Benny have another date soon." She said, making me blush. "Um, I don't know yet." Was all I said.

"Demi!"

I heard Smalls calling my name from outside, and I got up and opened the window. "What?" I asked, and he turned and look at me. "Benny was wondering if you were up yet." He said, and I smiled, "Well, I am, Im going to the Sandlot now." I answered, and he gave me a thumbs up and ran down the street.

"See you tonight Demi."

I smiled and ran outside with my glove in hand. I was excited to see Benny for some reason, I was almost sprinting to the Sandlot. My leg hurt a little from jumping last night, but not very much. I was more worried about Benny's back, I didn't want him to have to have surgery or something.

"Hey guys."

I walked into the lot, where everyone else was playin catch. "Hey Demi!" Ham yelled, and I waved at him as I jogged over to the bench, where Riley and Sky were. "Hey girls." I said smiling, and sitting down beside them. Riley grinned at me, "How was your night?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Alright, broke into a house,hurt my leg, and kissed Benny."

Their eyes went wider then I thought possible, and they both tackled me to the ground, hugging me tightly. "That's amazing!" Sky yelled, and the guys looked at us like we were crazy. Riley looked confused though, "You broke into a house?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Sure did."

They helped me up and looked at me sternly. "Were you guys drunk or something?" Sky asked, but I shook my head. "No, we had to get some very important papers in my aunt's house." I explained, and they finally got it. "Ohhhhh." They both said, making me laugh.

"Demi, wanna go pick up something with Benny?"

I looked over at the guys, who were holding a smashed baseball. "Benny crushed this one again." Squints said grinning, and Benny sighed. "Shut up, I gotta go to the store." I ran over to them and Benny smiled at me. "Lets go." We started walking away and the guys went over to talk to Sky and Riley, and I looked over at him after a while. "So hows it going?" I asked randomly, and he laughed. "Good, hows it going with you?" he asked, and I smiled. "Awesome." He smiled his handsome smile.

"You smashed another ball?"

He blushed, "Yeah." I smiled and nudged his arm playfully, "That's awesome, I could never do that." I said, and he smiled at me. We were approaching the store now, and he nicely opened the door for me. "Thanks." I said shyly, walking into the store. Benny smiled and grabbed a new baseball, taking out his money.

"This was quick."

We were already walking out of the store, a few little kids passing us, almost running into me. "Dumb kids." I mumbled and Benny nodded. "One of those was Phillips little brother." I looked at him wide eyed. "Are you kidding?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Stop!"

We both turned around, only for me to get tackled by a police man. "What did I do? Benny!" I yelled franticly, and the police man cuffed me.

"Stealing from a hardware store."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29-This cant be happening**

**Benny P.O.V**

"What?!"

This couldn't be happening. The police pushed me away while they shoved Demi up to the cop car. "This is a mistake!" I yelled, trying to run to her. "Stay back sir." One guy ordered, and I was again forced back.

"Here ya go."

They pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and my eyes went wide. That's not possible, I was talking to her the whole time, she hadn't took her eyes off me. Demi's eyes were wider than mine, and she looked helplessly at me.

"I didn't do it Benny! Please believe me!"

"I believe you!"

They pushed her head roughly into the car, and I looked down to see the little kids that pushed past us, around the corner smiling. "Sir, they did it! It was them!" I said, running to the car's window. The cop shook his head and started driving away, with Demi's face pushed up against the glass, fear in her dark eyes.

"I'll get you out Demi! I promise."

I stood there for a few minutes, watching the car drive away. What do I do now? I started sprinting to the Sandlot, as fast as I could, and everyone looked at me like I was crazy when I got there. "Whats up Benny?" Ham asked, trying to look at me normally.

"Demi got arrested!"

"What?!"

I was out of breath, and the guys were staring at me with wild eyes. "What do you mean she got arrested?" Smalls asked, completely panicking now. "We got out of the hardware store, and the police said she stole a pack of cigarettes." I explained quickly, running my hands through my hair. "Oh shit…she didn't though right?" Kenny asked.

"I was looking at her the entire time, she didn steal um."

"What do we do?!"

I sat down on the bench, thinking of ideas. I got it suddenly. "Phillips." I growled, getting up and kicking the dirt. Ham looked confused, "What does he have to do with this?" he asked, and it all made sense to me now. "Phillips little brother ran into us when we got out of the store, HE slipped the cigarettes into her pocket. Phillips told him to do it."

Ham and the guys faces got angry, and they all stood up. "Imma beat his little blonde ass!" Ham said, walking away. "No, we gotta tell someone. My mom, she'll know what to do." I said. The guys all nodded and followed me as we ran to my house, bursting in the kitchen where my mom was.

"Hello boys."

"Demi got arrested, she didn't do it and we need your help."

My mom looked a little startled, but she grabbed her purse and jacket. "Get in the car boys." She ordered, we all ran to our camaro and she drove fast to the police station. "Hurry!" I said to guys as we ran inside. Everyone looked at me weird as I came in, and I saw Demi sitting on a chair.

"Benny!"

Her eyes brightened up as she ran to me, but a police man stopped her. "Your needed for questioning ma'am." He said low, and Demi looked at me, scared. I nodded to her, "Just tell them the truth." I said, and she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'll see you soon."

**Demi P.O.V**

"Tell us what happened Demi."

I stared at the fat man asking me questions, and I decided not to be snappy. "I went to the store with Benny to buy a new baseball. We-" Of course I was interrupted. "Why were you buying a new baseball?" he asked suspiciously. I glared at him, "What do you think? Benny crushed the other one. We needed a new one to keep playing."

I was already losing my temper, this guy pissed me off. He just nodded, "Continue." I sighed, cracking my knuckles just to bug him. "After we bought the baseball, we walked outside, then some kids ran into us, almost knocking me over-"

"What kids may I ask?"

"Would you shut up?! You asked me to tell you what happened, and im telling you, so stop interrupting me."

The other police officer laughed, and the fat one glared at him. I had had enough of this guy. He turned back to me, "Fine, just tell me the rest." He ordered, and I made my hands into fists. "One of the kids was Phillips little brother, he hates my guts, so he told his little brother to slip the cigarettes into my pocket."

"That's a very interesting theory."

Was he for real? "Its not a theory! That's what happened!" I almost yelled, and he got up and opened the door. "The guards will take you to your cell for the time being." He said, then he walked away while 2 guys came to cuff me.

This cant be happening.

"Come along miss."

At least these guys were nicer than the detective. I sighed deeply, walking along with them to my cell. "Here ya go." The one guard said, gently pushing me into the cell. It wasn't to shabby, it had a bed and everything. They closed the cell, and the younger one gave me a sympathetic look.

"Just so ya know, I don't think you stole them."

"Thanks I guess."

He smiled a little and walked away, and I looked around. There wasn't very many people in here, but there was a old guy next to me, staring at me. I looked away from him, not really wanting to talk to anyone. I never hoped to be in here, for anything.

"What you in for?"

I looked over at him, seeing how frail and weak he looked. "Someone framed me for stealing a pack of cigarettes." I explained, looking at my shoes. He nodded, "Oh I see. You don't look like the type of girl who would steal or smoke." I looked at him wondering how he got in here. He seemed nice enough.

"How'd you get in here?"

He laughed, for some reason that was funny to him. "Lets just say my family didn't like me very much." I didn't wanna know, so I just changed the subject. "Whats your name?" I asked curiously, and he smiled an old smile. "Logan. I know, doesn't seem like an old fart's name." He laughed, and I smiled smally.

"Yours?"

"Demi."

Logan suddenly looked off into the distance, a sad look on his face. "You okay?" I asked, scooting a little closer to his cell. Logan nodded, "Just thinking, reminiscing. My girlfriend's name was Demi." He said, and I felt a little sad for the guy. "Oh." Was all I could say, I found interest in my shoelaces.

I hoped I got out of here. It reminded me of rehab, I had known a bunch of people who went to rehab and came back changed. I wanted to get back to Benny…I hoped he doesn't think I did this. He said he didn't, but maybe he has thought about it. Get me outa here.

"You wont be here long."

I jumped at his voice, and he smiled a little. "Sorry." He apologized, but I waved him off. "S'okay." I said, closing my eyes again. "You look like your thinking about someone." I could just see him smiling, and I opened my eyes.

"That obvious?"

Logan laughed and shrugged. "I've been around a long time, I know how to read faces." He explained, and I smiled. "Yeah, I am thinking about someone." I said, wondering if he was even here. "He'll come, don't worry." He said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Your good at this game."

He laughed again, which made me smile. Poor guy probably hadn't laughed in forever. "I like you kid. I hope you get out of here and live you life out." Logan said, leaning back on the wall. I nodded, "I hope I get out of here too." I mumbled to myself, and I closed my eyes and started humming a song.

"Lets go."

My eyes opened to see the guards standing there, my door wide open. "I can go?" I asked, not believing it. "Yes you can go." The younger one said, trying to hide his smile. I smiled, jumped up and almost ran up the stairs and out the door to the lobby.

"Benny?"

I saw him get up, a huge grin on his face, and I ran to him and hugged him. "How did you do it?" I asked him, hugging him tighter than ever. Benny laughed, "It was more my mom." He explained, breaking the hug and looking at me.

"I knew you wouldn't do something like that."

I smiled and nodded. "Good, cause I wouldn't do something like that." I said, laughing a little. "Lets get out of here, we'll tell you what we did on the way." He said, grabbing my hand. I forgot something though.

"Wait, I forgot something."

He looked at me like I was crazy as I ran back downstairs, back to Logan's cell. He looked up at me surprised. "Your back already?" he asked, and I smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company Logan, I hope you get out of here soon." I said smiling, and he smiled back at me.

"Thanks kid, now take care of yourself ya hear?"

"Gotcha."

I smiled one last time at him, then ran back upstairs to Benny, who looked realived that I came back. "Where did you go?" he asked me, and I just smiled. "I'll tell ya tonight." I said, and he nodded and smiled.

"Lets go home Demi."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-Afraid**

**Demi P.O.V**

I hadn't let go of Benny's hand.

We walked into their house, finally done explaining how they got me out of jail. Apparently his mom convinced the officers that I wasn't a bad kid or something. I was just happy to be back with Benny. "Lets go to my room." He said, and I turned back and smiled at his mom. "Thanks again." I said, and she smiled and nodded.

"Anytime kiddo."

Benny closed the door and turned back to me, sighing deeply. I laid my head back on his pillow and closed my eyes, just rethinking all that's happened. What would Benny have done if they couldn't get me out of jail? "Im so glad you got out." Benny said to me, making me open my eyes.

"Me too. I hated jail, and I was only there for a while!"

Benny laughed lightly and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Did you ever think that I actually did it?" I asked him, and he shook his head right away. "No, you wouldn't do anything like that, you love baseball too much." He answered, and I nodded, not really believing him.

"Yeah."

I sighed deeply, suddenly really pissed at Phillips for doing this to me. Screw him. As if I didn't have enough problems. "Hey, you alright?" Benny asked, putting a hand on my leg.

"Yeah, just tired."

I sat up and looked over at Benny, who was smiling at me. "What?" I asked, smiling myself now. He shrugged, "Nothing." He said, making me even more curious. "Alright then…" I said, getting up and walking towards the door. "Where you going?" benny asked, getting up and following me to the door,.

"Getting dressed."

"Oh. Night I guess."

Before I could do anything, Benny kissed my lips again, catching me by surprise again. He quickly pulled away and I smiled at him. "Night Benny." I said quietly, hugging him. "Sweet dreams Demi." Benny whispered back, letting me go. He was so sweet sometimes, I wonder where he got it from.

"Where is she?!"

I knew that voice, and fear set in my brain immedaitly. Benny looked at me, seeing the alarm on my face, and grabbed my hand tightly. "Don't worry, she cant hurt you." he said to me, walking out to the hallway, where my aunt was standing yelling at Benny's mom.

"What are you doing?!"

I glared at her, not liking that she was in my new home. She cant just barge in here and yelling at my new family. "Get out." I said simply, and she looked at me like I was crazy. "No, you get your ass over here! I cant believe you just walked out on me! I was your food source, your-"

"Stop, just stop!"

I yelled it pretty loud, and everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I was so mad at her, I couldn't control it anymore. "I cant believe you for everything you've did for me! You did NOTHING for me! you hate my guts, you hated my parents, you ruined my life!" I screamed at her, completely losing it. I felt like I was going insane, I ran down the hall into my bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

I heard more yelling, and then a door slam, I covered my ears to cover it up. I was crying now, not being able to handle it anymore. My life felt like it was falling apart. One minute I was happy, next I was crumbling on the floor. I felt a lot of pain, I didn't know why but it was so terrible..i cant even explain it.

I saw something sharp.

Next thing I remember was, bringing the sharp object down across my arm, blood pouring out like water. I was about to pass out, but before I did, I saw Benny smash the door down, and his face completely fall into pieces.

What have I done.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31- ****Little Things**

**Benny P.O.V**

Demi finally woke up.

You don't wanna know how hurt I was that she had did what she did, I could barley look at her laying on the ground like that. I moved closer to her bed, still holding her hand after all of this. "Dem?" I asked quietly, as her eyes fluttered open. "Benny?" she asked, her voice scratchy and tired. I smiled weakly at her, then she looked down at the bandage on her right arm.

"Oh my God…"

I fought back my tears and looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with her right now. I wasn't the one who burst out crying though. Demi exploded with tears, shoving her face in her pillow and sobbing. I jumped on her bed and held her tight in my arms, crying myself now. "Im so sorry Benny…" she kept saying that over and over again, I knew she regretted what she did. I kept rubbing her back gently , trying to get her calm again.

"Shh…its fine…"

"No its not."

Demi looked up at me with such sad eyes it was hard to look. "Its not o-okay. Its never going to be okay." She sobbed, burying her head in my chest, which was soaked with tears. I shook my head at her, not believing that. "No, it will be okay. I'm gunna help you through this alright? Your not alone, you never will be." I said to her, hugging her closer to me. "Arent you mad at me?" Demi asked, I could barley understand her cause her voice was muffled by my shirt.

"No, im not mad."

"Yes you are, I would be too."

I shook my head again at her, lifting her chin up to look at me. "I admit…I was a little sad at first…but I understand why you did it." I said, and she shook her head. "I..i don't even know why I did it.. next thing I knew was bringing it down on my arm." Demi whispered, tracing the bandage. "That's gunna leave a nasty scar." She added sadly, closing her eyes. I leaned my head against hers, touching her arm like she had.

"I don't care if you have a scar from it. It doesn't mean that I wont love you as much as I do right now. I love all your little things, every scar, every mark, its all perfect.

I didn't know I was so good with words. I then realized I had said I loved her, and I blushed a little when she looked up at me with wide eyes. "Y-You love me?" she asked, almost nervously. I gulped and nodded, suddenly scared of what she would say. Demi smiled, actually smiled, and then hugged me tightly.

"I love you too."

I almost sighed of relief outloud, but I held it in. Demi loved me…it was a lot to take in at the moment, but I was happy. "You're the first person to tell me that since my parents." She said into my chest, and I smiled at her. "This wont be the last time I'm gunna tell you." I stated, and she smiled again at me. She still had dark circles under her eyes, so I laid her head down gently.

"You should sleep."

Demi started to protest, but I shushed her. "You need sleep. Don't worry, I aint going anywhere." I assured her, she nodded and closed her eyes. I was still holding her hand, I didn't wanna let it go. No one had told her they loved her since her parents…that saddened me. I would've said it a long time ago if I had known that. I sighed, suddenly happy again, I turned to see my mom standing in the doorway, smiling like an idiot.

"Mom! How long have you been standing there?!"

She only smiled, and walked out of the room like nothing had happened. That women sometimes. I was starting to get tired, it was about midnight, so I decided to lay down beside Demi. She smiled faintly when I wrapped my arms around her waist, snuggling close to her. I smiled too when she sighed and was almost asleep, I wonder if she ever dreamed about me.

"Will you turn on the radio?"

Guess she wasn't asleep yet. I nodded, reached over and turned on the radio. A song by One Direction came on, and I knew Demi loved this one. (yeah yeah, I know, 1D isn't in this time period, but I love them so…get over it )

"Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be…"

I had to admit, this song was pretty good. Demi soon fell asleep, breathing lightly and softly in my arms. I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep, a lot happier then I was a few hours ago.

"Im In love with you, and all your Little Things…"

**Sorry it was short, I had lotsss of homework**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32-Hey, I just met you**

**Ham P.O.V **

I knew something was up, but I didn't wanna intrude them.

Benny and Demi were acting a little weird, she had a bandage on her arm. They walked in a little late, so we were a little suspicious at first. Benny gave us a look, so we left It at that. "Right here Ken." I called out to him, getting up at home plate to hit. Kenny smiled at me, "The Heater?" he asked, and I nodded, doing the Babe Ruth move. The guys loved it when I did that. Benny laughed behind me and stuck out his glove, knowing I usually don't hit the first pitch.

I would prove them wrong.

I smashed it to left center, hitting the fence and making Smalls sprint out there to get it. I took off to first base, running as fast as I could. A flash of blonde hair went throw my eyes, and I looked over quickly, and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was tall and tan, her blonde hair standing out like the sun, and her eyes were as light as the sky. Next thing I know, my face was in the dirt, and my whole body plopped on the base. Everybody started laughing their heads off, Squints was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off. Even the pretty girl was laughing a little, but she was trying not to.

I blushed a deep red, got up and brushed myself off.

"Nice Ham!"

I glared at Timmy and walked slowly over to where the blonde chick and Demi were standing. I nodded at Demi, "Hey, I know I just met you, but your really hot." I asked, trying to be kool, although I didn't have to try hard. Demi smiled at me, then turned to her friend, who looked at me weird."This is Milly. Shes new on our team." She explained, and I stretched out a hand to her. "Im Ham, as everyone calls me." I said all formally, but she didn't shake it. She just rolled her eyes and walked out of the Sandlot, like she had better things to do. I looked at Demi and she shrugged.

"Forgot to tell you, she's a little bitch."

Nice to know now.

I kicked the dirt, mad she didn't somehow signal that to me. she patted my back lightly, "Sorry dude, you'll find someone." Demi said smiling a little. I shrugged, I had really got my hopes up on that one. Benny came jogging over to Demi, then looked at me. "What was that all about?" he asked, grinning a little. I sighed and started to walk away while Demi explained to him what had happened.

Love sucks.

Benny P.O.V

I was watching the girls play after Ham went home.

That Milly girl wasn't very good, and I could tell Demi was frustrated with her. She was so used to just playing, and no one usually messing up. She came and sat by me when they took a break. "Frustrated?" I asked her, smiling a little and brushing the hair out of her face. Demi nodded and gritted her teeth. "Just a little." she replied, and I put my hand over hers, making her smile again. "So hows your day?" she asked me, I just shrugged. "Same as usual, except a lot more laughing." Demi smiled and nodded, "Yeah Ham." She laughed lightly and I noticed that Milly was staring at us from across the field. I leaned over to Demi.

"Do you see her staring too?"

"Yup."

It was starting to creep me out, so I just looked away at Demi's beautiful face. "Don't worry, shes not as pretty and perfect as you." That made her blush and look away smiling. I laughed a little at her, I liked to make her blush. "Don't you hate it when someone makes you blush?" I bugged her, poking her sides playfully. Demi laughed and tried to get my hands off her, but she failed. I grabbed her when she tried to run away, and she finally gave up.

"Jerk."

I just smiled and kissed her cheek gently. "Did I tell you I love you?" I didn't know I was so romantic. Demi smiled and leaned her head against mine. "I love you too…by the way, she's still looking." She added, and I just shrugged. "Oh well." I said, she smiled and hugged me. "You make my day so much better." She whispered to me, I smiled and looked at her. "Just seeing you every day makes me happy." I replied, making her smile again. I was on fire today.

"I better go though. You'll wait for me?"

"Duh."

She smiled and I let go of her hand as she walked back to Riley and Sky, telling them what they would do next. I smiled and leaned back, daydreaming about my wonderful girlfriend.

**Milly P.O.V ;0**

****I hated Demi already.

Well, I mostly hated that she was with that Benny kid, he was smoking hot. I watched them for about 5 minutes before they turned away. I huffed at myself for not moving here sooner, I could've got him first. When he kissed Demi's cheek, I was now determine to break them apart. A short girl came up to me, handing me a glove. "Whatcha looking at?" she asked, trying to follow my eyes. She looked back at me weird when she realized who I was staring at.

"He's taken ya know."

"Not for long."

I grabbed my glove from her and ran out to right field, trying to look as athletic as I could in front of Benny, but he wasn't even looking at me. I scowled when Demi yelled to me to throw it to Riley at second base.

"Okay!"

She wacked it perfectly to me, I dodged it cause it was coming to fast. I didn't wanna get hit in my beautiful face. Someone laughed and I looked to see Benny was the one laughing and looking at Demi, who was smiling. I was mad now, I got the ball, and Riley came closer to me so I could throw it. I chucked it as hard as I could, hitting her right square in the eye.

"Ow!"

Everyone rushed over to her immediately, Benny and Demi the first ones there. I walked over and stood around the outside, watching Benny turn over Riley. Her eye was already turning black, and I actually felt a little bad. "Its swelling up, lets get her home." Demi said, helping her up. Benny was glaring at me as he lifted Riley up in his arms, she was too dizzy to walk. I didn't like him glaring at me, but I hated that everyone else was too.

" I didn't know she was that close."

They didn't even listen to me, all of them started walking to their houses, leaving me standing there like a loner.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33-Didn't tell Her**

**Benny P.O.V**

Milly was a bitch.

We had only known her for a while, and everybody knew that. Ever since she gave Riley a black eye no one was really talking to her, but today she started to try to talk to me. I was sitting on the bench beside Demi, who was playing with the bandage on her arm. It was really hot outside, so we were taking a break from baseball.

"Still hurt?"

She shook her head and looked up at me. "Not so much anymore, just when I change the wrap." She said, and I nodded and scooted closer to her. "You were right when you said Milly's a bitch. I don't think anyone likes her." I stated. I was usually a nice guy,but I had to say that about her. Demi nodded hard, "I know right?" Demi said, making me smile a little. It was weird how we noticed the same things.

"Speak of the devil."

I turned my head up to see Milly walking towards us. This is gunna be good. Demi tensed up a little when Milly sat by me, smiling and flipping her blonde hair. "Hey guys. Hot out here isn't it?" She tried to make conversation, but we just nodded and ignored her. I looked back at Demi, trying to calm her down. "Hey, did you hear bout the guy who robbed the store the other day?" I asked her, making up a complete lie. Demi got what I was doing and played along with it. "Oh yeah, heard he stole tons of money too, hope they catch him." she said, crossing her arms like she was worried. Milly's face got worried, "They didn't catch him yet?" she asked us, we both shook our heads. "Will he like…hurt anyone?" Milly asked, and I shrugged. "Ya never know." I replied, looking up at the sky, pretending to see something intresting. Milly followed my eyes at a cloud.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"The sky."

Demi grinned at me and looked at the Sandlot, seeing all the guys laying on the ground trying to get a tan. She laughed lightly, "What, do they think they can magically get a tan in one hour?" she asked jokingly, and I smiled. "Apparently." I answered, seeing Ham flip over on his back now. Me and Dem both laughed, and Milly tried laughing too, but she just ruined it. We looked at her awkwardly then just looked back up at the sky, wondering when she would go away.

"Are you two dating?"

The question took both of us by surprise, and Demi gave her a death glare. "Yeah we are, whats it to you?" she snapped at her, and Milly glared right back at her. "Just wondering." She replied, leaving me sitting awkwardly in the middle. I nodded to Milly, "Yeah, we've been dating for a while now." I said, smiling at Demi and putting my hand over hers. She relaxed a little and smiled at our hands. I had gotten more comfortable with holding hands with her now.

"Cute."

I could hear the jealously and sarcasm in her voice, but I ignored it. Demi gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything. Milly sat there for a few more minutes, then got up and walked out of the Sandlot. I sighed and turned to Demi. "Glad she left." I said, and Demi nodded, still glaring at the spot where Milly was standing. I leaned closer to her face, making her look at me. "Hey, you can calm down now, shes gone, plus I don't like her, shes nothing compared to you." I said smiling, and she blushed and smiled.

"Yeah…"

I laughed and kissed her cheek lightly, and she gave me sad eyes. "I gotta go now, the girls will be wondering what kept me up." I gave her a pouty lip and leaned closer to her. "You don't have to go." I said, really not wanting her too. "Hey, we should have another date soon." I suggested, making her smile again. "That sounds great. Hows tonight?" Demi said, and I smiled and nodded.

"I'll pick you up."

Demi smiled at me, then got up and walked out of the lot.

**Riley P.O.V**

I was walking home when I saw her.

It was Milly, and she was talking to herself by a tree. I dodged behind a fence so she wouldn't see me, and I tried to make out what she was saying. "I have to have him. He cant be with that whore." She was almost yelling, and I knew who she was talking about immdeaitly. Benny and Demi. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to be as quiet as I could. Milly was pacing back and forth now, shaking her head back and forth.

"I need an idea…"

I didn't like this, at all. Milly was trying to break Benny and Demi apart, so she could have Benny. Now I shook my head at the thought of Demi and Benny breaking up. They were so cute together, I couldn't let this happen. I had to warn Demi, like now. I hated Milly even more now, first she gave me a black eye, now shes trying to ruin my best friend's relationship. Milly kicked the tree in frustration, hurting her foot in the process.

"Ouch!"

I laughed out loud, then my eyes got wide when I relized what I had did. I got up quickly and ran as fast as I could to my house, right across from Smalls. I decided at last second to go to Smalls house, hoping he would be home. I was out of breath when I knocked on the door, his mom answering it. She smiled warmly at me, "Oh hello." She greeted me, and I smiled back at her. Smalls must not have told her about me. "Hi, is Smalls here?" I asked her nicely, and she looked a little surprised. "Smalls?"

"Yeah."

She smiled big now, "Yeah, he is in his room."

She held the door open for me, I walked In, taking in all of my surroundings. The house was nice, it smelled good too, all the colors matching perfectly. "Smalls, someone is here to see you." she called down the hallway, then turned back to me. "Whats your name again?" she asked, and I smiled. "Riley." I answered, shaking her hand right as Smalls came out.

"Oh…hey Riley."

He sounded nervous now, rubbing his neck awkwardly. I smiled at his cuteness. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him, and he nodded and lead me to his room. His mom was still smiling as we entered his room, giving him a thumbs up, making him blush. I smiled as he shut the door. "Your mom seems nice." I said, and he shrugged. "Shes alright." I knew he was trying to be kool, but I liked him better when he wasn't. His room was full of smart kid stuff, and I sat down on his bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Milly is trying to steal Benny from Demi."

Smalls got a paniced look on his face, and he rubbed his hands together. "Why? How? What is she doing?" he asked, looking at me. I shrugged, "I heard her talking to herself gotta warn Benny and Dem." I said to him, and he nodded. "We can tell them tomorrow." Smalls said, standing up and walking around his room for a few seconds.

"By the way, does your mom know we're dating?"

I was answered by a shout outside the door.

"I knew it!"


	34. Chapter 34

**So does everyone like the story so far? I hope so;)**

**Chapter 34-Tomorrow**

**Demi P.O.V**

Sky's birthday was tomorrow, and I still hadn't gotten her anything.

She said I didn't have to get her anything, but I knew I had to get her one. Me and Riley were looking through some clothes at the mall in the next town, since Riley had gotten her license a few days ago. "How bout this?" Riley held up a pink, rufflie shirt, and I shook my head. "Too puffy." I said, looking at a skirt Sky might like. Just as I picked up a blue one, I saw someone I didn't expect to be there. Ya-Ya.

"Hey Ya-Ya."

He looked up at me surprised, then got red. "Oh, hey Demi, Riley." He said, looking down at a rack of clothes. Riley smiled at me, "You looking a new wardrobe?" she playfully asked, and he glared at her. "No, I was going to get something for Sky for your information." That got my attention, and I smiled at him. "Oh, I get it now!" I said, making him blush even more.

"Oh shut up, I didn't know what else to get her."

"We can help you!"

We both ran over to him, one of us on each side of him, making him sigh. "I should've just walked away." Ya-Ya mumbled under his breath, making me smile. "Let go find Sky a gift." I said, and we lead him towards a store that Sky loved to shop. "She loves this store!" I told Ya-Ya, but he didn't look like he really cared. "Whatever, lets just find her something and get out." He grumbled, so I sighed and went to the clearance rack to look for something. We had been looking for a few minutes when I saw another person I hadn't expected.

Phillips.

The weird part was that he was with a girl, a very pretty girl, and they were holding hands. I stared at them for a moment, then he noticed me and stopped smiling, as if he got nervous. I felt bad for the kid for a second, so I smiled at him, making sure he knew I wasn't gunna attack him or embarrass him or anything. He nodded at me then turned his attention to his girlfriend, who was looking at a shirt. Ya-Ya and Riley noticed him too, and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"He isn't a threat guys, leave him alone."

They seemed to know what I meant, and turned back to a dress they were looking at. I didn't like embarrassing people in front of there girlfriend or boyfriend, I hated breaking couples apart, it bugged the hell out of me that some people could do that. "I think she'll like this one." Ya-Ya said, holding the black dress up. I nodded, "She'll like it, how much is it?" I asked, coming over and looking at the price tag.

"$30."

My eyes went wide, so did Riley's but Ya-Ya just took out his money. "Okay, Riley, go check this out for me, I don't wanna look like a sissy." He said, handing her the money, she just looked at him like he was crazy. He looked at us confused, "What?" he asked, and i shook my head. "Your actually gunna buy it? Its $30!" I protested, and he shrugged. "Why not? Thirties not that much." Riley looked at me, I looked at her and we sighed. "Alright, but she wont like that you spent so much money on her." Riley said, walking over to the cashier.

While Riley was there, Ya-Ya leaned over to me, a little worried. "Sky still likes me right?" he asked quietly, I smiled at him and nodded. "Your all she ever talks about." I answered, and he sighed full of relief. "Good, I thought she was starting to not like me anymore." He said, and Riley came back over to us. "Can we get food? Im sooooo hungry!" Riley complained, I sighed and took the bag from her. "Alright, we can eat, but only if you stop complaining." I said, and she grinned and ran to the pizza place down by a book store. I looked over at Ya-Ya, "You want anything?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Maybe."

I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

He smiled at me as I sat down and walked up by Riley. "Get Ya-Ya something too." I whispered to her, and she smiled and nodded. i turned around and started back to our table, only to see Phillips talking to Ya-Ya. I slowed my pace as I got to the table, and they both looked up at me. Ya-Ya nodded at me, "Phillips wants to talk to you." he said, and Phillips looked at me with an apologetic look on his face. "Can we sit?" he asked, I nodded and sat across from him and Ya-Ya, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I didn't tell my brother to frame you."

"Im listening."

He leaned forward to make sure I was listening. "It was my dad, he told my little brother to do it. He was still jealous that you guys won the tournament, so he did that to try to ruin everything." Phillips finished, and I actually believed him. "Okay." I said, and he looked at me surprised. "Okay?"He repeated, I nodded, "Yeah." I didn't really know what else to say, but luckily I didn't have to, cause his girlfriend walked up to our table. "You ready to go Phillips?" she asked, he smiled and nodded. "Yup, lets go. See ya guys later I guess." He said to us, we nodded an waved goodbye just as Riley came back with food.

"What was that about?"

"He just wanted to talk."

She shrugged, apparently not wanting to know, and started to eat the food she got. "Got enough food there?" I asked her smiling, and she nodded. "Im so hungry." She responded, shoving food into her mouth, making me laugh. She swallowed her food in her mouth, and looked at me seriously. "Oh yeah, and Milly is trying to steal Benny away from you." She mumbled, and my eyes went wide. "What?!" I said loudly, making some people look at me. Ya-Ya watched us look at each other for a few seconds, before Riley spoke again.

"I heard Milly talking to herself, and she really is trying to break you guys apart."

"Are you kidding?!"

She shook her head and I sighed in frustration, the girl had only been here for a few days, and she already wants Benny? "Great, just great." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. Ya-Ya apparently didn't get why it was so bad. "I don't get it."he said, and I looked at him like he was crazy. "How don't you get it?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Well its not like Benny Is just gunna dump you for her. He aint that kinda guy." He has a point, I thought, thinking about what he said.

"That's true…but it just puts me on edge a little, knowing someone is trying to ruin our relationship."

Ya-Ya nodded, "I would be a little paranoid too." He said, drinking from his milkshake. I nodded, sighing a little and putting my head on the table. I had been really tired lately, I have no clue why, plus I still needed to get Sky something. I jumped up suddenly, Ya-Y and Riley both looking at me like I had gone nuts. "I know what to get Sky!" I said loudly, and they just kept looking at me. "Be right back!" I said, running into the music store, knowing exactly what I needed.

**Sky P.O.V**

Where is everyone?

It was so lonely today in town, everyone was gone doing something, and I was stuck here. I had been walking around town for the past 2 hours, doing absolutely nothing. Maybe Benny is home, I thought, walking up to his front door. I knocked on it, and heard someone come up to it and open it. "Hey Sky." Benny greeted me, and I smiled. "Hey Benny. Do you know where Demi is?" I asked him, and he thought for a second. "I think she went shopping or something." He answered, and I sighed. "Everyones gone today, its really lonely. Hey, wanna go on a walk or something?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Sure."

He shut the door and we walked down the steps, and I tried to think of something to talk about. "Soooo….how are things with Demi going?" I asked, smiling a little. Benny smiled too, looking at the ground. "Good actually, besides Milly being…whatever she is, things are going real good." He replied, kicking a rock in front of him. I smiled, "Well that's good." I said, he smiled and looked up at me. "Hows Ya-Ya?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know if he still likes me."

Benny's eyes got wide, "Of course he likes you!" he said loudly, surprising me a little. "Okay jeez, calmdown!" I said laughing a little, and he smiled. "Sorry." He apologized, but I waved him off. "Anyway…hows life?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Good I guess. Its your birthday tomorrow right?" he asked, I smiled and nodded. "Year 14 baby!" I said happily, and he laughed lightly.

"You gunna get your license?"

"Right away!"

Benny smiled, "I don't even think Demi has hers yet does she?" He asked, and I shook my head. "No, her aunt wouldn't let her, but Riley lets her drive her car around." I explained, and he nodded, not liking the mentioning of Demi's aunt. That lady was a witch. "Well, she is gunna get her license, I"ll make sure of that." he stated. I couldn't help but love how protective of Demi he was, it was so cute. "I bet." I said, unable to hide my smile. Benny smiled and looked over at Demi's aunt's house, which we were passing by.

"Walk away…"

We walked a little faster past her house, and we saw Riley and Demi pull up by Benny's house. "They're back!" I said, and ran to them quickly. They were hiding something behind their backs, and I tried to peak around it, but they shifted. "Not till tomorrow."Demi teased, and I pouted. "Screw you guys!" I said playfully, and they smiled and back into the house. I didn't even see the shape of what was behind their backs.

Tomorrow was gunna be intresting.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35-Its Your Birthday!**

**Demi P.O.V**

"Shut up! Shes coming!"

We were hiding in her bedroom, being as quiet as we could. I was crouched next to Benny, when she turned the light on. "Surprise!" We all yelled, smiling as she covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my God…" Sky said to herself, smiling as she looked around the room all dectorated. I hugged her and laughed, "What did you think we forgot?" I joked, she hugged me and Riley tightly, almost crying.

"I cant believe you guys did this!"

Ya-Ya came over to her, smiling shyly. "Happy Birthday Sky." He said, she hugged him unexcpectedly.

Ya-Ya smiled when he got used to her, she smiled at him. "Thanks Ya." Sky said, and he walked away cause his face got red. I smiled at her and we sat down on her bed, all the guys sat on the floor. "Open mine first!" Ham said excitedly, she laughed and grabbed the circle shaped present, it was pretty east to tell what it was.

"Ooohh a baseball…"

She tried to smile, Ham turned it over and you could see writing on it. "All you guys signed it!" Sky exclaimed, and I leaned over to look. Sure enough, all the guys had signed it, It was pretty kool. "It was actually Benny's idea, but I put it into action." Ham said, grinning a little, Benny smiled and nodded. "Yup, im a genius." We laughed and Sky was eyeing Ya-Ya's present. "Whos is that?" She asked, grabbing the box.

"Ya-Ya's."

She nodded, I saw her smile when no one was looking as she opened the present. Her eyes got so wide, she lifted up the dress, and gasped. "Oh my god…" She breathed, Ya-ya smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously. Sky smiled bigger then I've ever seen her smile. "I love it!" She tackled him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled, and everyone was laughing. Ya-Ya blushed as she got off of him, sitting back down by us.

"How much did it cost?"

I glanced at Ya-Ya, who gulped a little. "It was on sale." He said quickly, me and Riley looked at each other. Sky nodded, "Okay good, cause I would feel bad if you spent a lot of money on me." She stated, we just avoided eye contact with her. "Do ours next!" Riley shouted, going under her bed and taking out the present I got her. I didn't know if she would be super happy, or super pissed off. Sky eyed us curiously, wondering what was in the big package she was holding.

"You didn't."

She knew what it was now, and they guys looked at us confused.

"I did."

Sky's eyes got huge as she unwrapped the rest of the present, revealing a guitar. "How did-How much-Why did you buy this!?" she yelled at me and Riley, and I backed up on her bed a little. "Umm only like…$90…" She flipped out at me, her face got red, and she ran out of the room onto her porch. Benny looked at me worriedly, "She seems really mad." I nodded, thinking of what I should do for a second. I couldn't return it, plus $90 wasn't that much…okay it was a lot, but it was worth it. I knew Sky loved singing, so I bought it.

"I better talk to her."

I got up slowly and walked out to the porch, where Sky was sitting on the chair. "You mad?" I asked her, sitting down by her cautiously. She shrugged and sighed, "I just cant believe you spent that much on me. It was part of your savings I'm sure." She said, and I nodded. "Yeah, but I know how much you like to sing." I replied, swinging the swingy chair back and forth. Sky smiled at me suddenly and hugged me. "Thanks Demi, but just so we're clear, your never buying something expensive for me ever again!" I laughed with her as we walked back in her room.

"Everything alright ladies?"

"Yeah."

We sat back down, but Riley got up right as we sat down. "Who wants food?" she said, and of course all the guys yelled back. "Yes!" They all laughed and ran into the kitchen, but Benny motioned me to the porch. I smiled at him and followed him out there, sitting beside him on the bench. "Im guessing you know that Milly is trying to break us apart?" he sighed, and I nodded. "Yeah." I didn't really know what to say, but Benny put his hand over mine and smiled. "Don't worry, I wont let it happen." He said, making me smile.

"Good."

I looked around at the sky,admiring the blueness. "The sky is so blue." I said randomly, and Benny laughed. "Good observation." I laughed and leaned my head back. Benny sighed deeply and I felt him put an arm around me.

"Wanna play some ball tonight?"

"I would be honored!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36-Yeah**

**Benny P.O.V**

"You ready?"

Demi was out in left field and I was hitting baseballs out to her. We had been doing this for about 2 hours now, while everyone else was still celebrating with Sky. I smiled as she dove and caught one of my hits. She still puts all of her effort into it, even though we were just playing around. "Nice catch!" I yelled out to her, she smiled and waved back to me. I sat down on the bench, needing a breather, and leaned my head against the wood.

"Your tired?"

Demi sat down beside me smiling, I nodded. "Just a little." I answered, opening my eyes to look at her. She looked a little nervous, but I didn't know why, we weren't really nervous around each other anymore. "You alright?" I asked her, sitting up and leaning over. Demi shrugged, "Just worried I guess." She said quietly, looking up at me. "What are you-" I was stopped by a high pitched voice yelling our names.

"Benny! Demi!"

It was Milly, she was running towards us smiling big. She stopped in front of us a few feet away, smiling for who knows why. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" Milly asked quickly, and by the look on Demi's face, I could tell that was what she was worried about. I smiled weakly at Milly, "Just throwing a ball around." I said simply, smiling over at Demi, who smiled back. I loved her smile. Milly's smile faded a little bit I noticed, but she tried to cover it up quickly. "Mind if I join? Just came back from Sky's birthday party." She said. I didn't know why she said that, it didn't really make a difference. I looked over at Demi and to my surprise she was smiling.

"Why not?"

Milly smiled and took out her glove, apparently she came prepared. As I started to walk out to home plate, I made eye connection with Demi, who mouthed 'hit it to me' I nodded, trying to hide my smile. Milly ran out to right field while Demi jogged to left. As they took their places I spit on the ball, making sure I would get it in the exact spot where it was supposed to go. I grinned before throwing the ball up and hitting it right to Demi, who was about to catch it when Milly slammed into her, sending her flying on the grass, and I saw fire in her eyes as he jumped up.

"Don't Demi!"

I ran out there as fast as I could, right in time too. Demi was about to punch Milly, who just stood there with her eyes wide. I held her arms back as she struggled to get away from me to beat Milly to a pulp. "Get out!" She yelled at Milly, who with fear in her eyes, ran out of the Sandlot. I finally let go of Demi, sending both of us to the ground. We sat there for a second, both breathing hard.

"Im gunna kill her."

"No, your not."

I looked over at the pissed looked on her face, trying to calm her down. "Chill Dem…shes gone now, don't worry." I said, leaning over to her to check out her arm. "Is your arm alright?" I asked, grabbing it gently. This seemed to calm her down a little, and she looked down at her arm, which was a little cut up. "I'll be alright." She sighed a little before laying down, causing me to let go of her arm. I could tell she was a little crabby now, so I leaned over her face.

"Someones in a bad mood."

Demi shrugged a little, "Sorry." She mumbled, making me smile and lean closer to her pretty face. "How can I put you in a good mood?" I asked her, my nose brushing against hers. Demi tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't and I smiled. "I knew I could make you smile." I said, kissing her lips gently. Demi sighed happily when I pulled away, "You make me really happy, did you know that?" she stated, making me smile again. "I know…are you sure your arm doesn't hurt?" I asked again, eyeing her elbow. She lifted it up and looked at it. "It hurts a little, but not that much." Demi said. I jumped up and helped her stand up. "We better get home." I said, lacing my hand through hers.

"Lets go."

**Sky P.O.V**

Today was the best day of my life.

It was about to get a whole lot better.

I was walking around town with Ya-Ya, we had been laughing almost the whole time. We were almost back to my house, but I didn't want him to go. "I wish today would never end." I said, facing Ya-Ya and smiling. He smiled shyly back, "Same here." He usually wasn't this shy, so why was he now. "Soo…" I said, looking at the ground nervously.

"Umm…Sky?"

"Yea-"

I was stopped by a kiss, taking me by surprise. Ya-Ya pulled away, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. I smiled bigger than I ever had before. Ya-Ya had kissed me, on my birthday. "Sky?" he asked, looking at me sacredly. I smiled and hugged him quickly, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the best birthday ever Ya-Ya." I whispered to him, then ran up the stairs and into my house. I watched him for a few minutes, just stand there shocked, before grinning and yelling, "Yes!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37-Trust**

**Demi P.O.V**

"I hate her."

I was sitting across from Riley and Sky, who were drinking milkshakes. "Like, seriously, who just tries to steal someones boyfriend?" I asked frustrated, and they both shrugged. I sighed and leaned back on my seat and looked out the window, watching the kids and parents walk past the diner. A little boy, probably about 2 years old, and his mother and father were walking down the stairs. I smiled as the father kissed the mother, who smiled and picked up the small child in her arms. I wanted that someday. They walked out of sight and I watched the next few people rush past. Apparently I had zoned out for a while, cus Riley and Sky were almost yelling my name trying to get my attention. "Hello in there!" Sky waved her hand in front of my face, and I looked at them.

"What?"

Riley pointed to the door, and there stood Milly, that stupid little grin on her face. I rolled my eyes went I looked back at Riley and Sky, as she made her way over to us. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked me, trying to pretend she did nothing wrong. "No."I said before anyone else could say anything. Milly looked a little surprised, but she didn't do anything. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, I didn't mean to run into you." I could hear the lie through her teeth.

"I bet."

She looked a little mad now, but she hides things good. "I am, and I want to make it up to you." milly said, catching my attention, I looked up at her, crossing my arms. "How?" I asked, challenging her. She smiled and held up a brochure, and I grabbed it from her. "What is this mysterious item you have brought to me?" I mockingly said, Riley and Sky laughed and Milly frowned. "It's a baseball camp, I thought you and Benny would like to go to it. You know, to teach little kids for a few days."

"Wait…what?"

She looked at me weird, then I looked at the girls, who looked just as confused as I was. Why was she being so nice? I glared at her, "What kind of trick is this?" I asked her, just as Benny and Ya-Ya walked in. "Hey ladies." Benny greeted us, and I smiled when he sat down by me. He smiled back then looked at the brochure in my hand. "Whats that?" he asked, taking it from me and reading it outloud. "Baseball camps for little kids." He stated, looking at me weird.

"Her idea."

I pointed to Milly and he looked at her weird, now everyone was confused. I stared at the writing. Was this really all a trick or was Milly actually sorry. I didn't think she was, but Benny looked over at me smiling. "We should do it." he said, and I looked at him like he was nuts. "Really?" I asked, making sure he wasn't possessed or something. Benny nodded, "Teaching the future baseball players of America…sounds good to me." he said, and I almost smiled when he said that.

The kid loves baseball.

"If you do it, I'll do it."

Benny smiled and half hugged me, I hugged him back and Riley awwwed. "That's so cute!" she said, and Sky smacked her arm, making her shut up. I laughed a little and realized Milly wasn't standing there anymore, and I panicked a little. "Where did she go?!" I asked, looking around the diner and sitting up a little. "Chill, she left." Ya-Ya said, sitting on the spot beside Sky, making her smile.

"Whens the camp?"

"Umm…tomorrow."

that was a little short notice, but Benny seemed exited. "We gotta pack!" he grabbed my arm and yanked me up outa my seat, and I almost tripped on the table. "Slow down Benny!" I said laughing a little, he smiled and let go of my arm, as we ran back to our house to pack.

**Milly P.O.V**

I didn't think this was a very good plan, but I had to try.

I paced back and forth by the tree that I always went to when I was stressed. This was a dumb plan, but I needed them to trust me, which I hadn't done so good at yet. I hoped this worked.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38- Camp**

**Benny P.O.V**

I smiled as my mom dropped us off at the camp.

Demi just looked at it like it was scary or something, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. "Come on Dem, this will be fun!" I tried to cheer her up, and she finally smiled at me. "I'll try…I guess if you're here with me I'll be alright." She said, making me smile. "Lets get going!" I said, grabbing our bags and saying goodbye to my mom. She smiled at us as she drove away down the gravel road, waving to us.

"You ready?"

"Nope."

I smiled and we tried to find the head campers cabin. There were kids all over playing baseball, even a few girls. "You Benny?" we turned around at the sound of a man's voice, running over to us. "Yeah, and this is Demi." I said, pointing to Demi, who shook his hand. He smiled then looked over at me, "I think you two will like it here, the kids really love it when we have guest players." He said, "Im Bryan by the way." I shook his hand and looked at a cabin that said GUESTS on it. "That ours?" I pointed to the cabin, he nodded, "Unless Demi here would like to sleep with the few girls we have in their cabins." He suggested, and I looked over at Demi.

"Maybe you should."

"Sure."

**Demi P.O.V**

I really didn't wanna sleep with 6 little girls.

I sighed as Benny and Bryan talked for at least an hour in Benny's cabin. Screams came from outside about every 5 minutes, and I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight. It was only for 2 nights though. "Shall we get started?" Bryan asked, and that caught my attention. "Sure." I said quickly, getting up and following him and Benny out the door. As I walked out the door, something slammed into my gut, sending me backwards a little. "Move lady!" a kid yelled, and ran away from me like nothing had happened. Benny and Bryan didn't even see it.

"You alright?"

Benny asked me, and I just glared at the kid running away. "This is the first group, where you'll be Benny." There was about 8 or 9 kids playing around, throwing balls and yelling at each other. "How nice." I mumbled under my breath, and Benny nodded at me, he agreed. "Okay, nice." He said, trying to hide it. Bryan didn't even tell him what to do, he just started leading me away. I looked back at Benny, panic in my eyes, he gave me a thumbs up before we went around the corner.

"God help me…"

"What was that?"

I looked up and looked like I didn't know what he was talking about, and we continued on. "And heres your group." He pointed to the group with the girls and a few boys, all who looked like brats. "Good luck." I didn't like this guy already. I glared at him as he walked away, to who knows where. The kids were staring at me like I killed someone, and I faked a smile. "Hey kids." I was really bad with talking to kids, babies I can do, but not kid kids. A chubby kid came forward, a tuff expression on his face.

"Who you?"

"Your guest…I guess. Im Demi."

He grinned at me and stuck his hand out, his eyebrows raised. "Hot name, Im Kyle." I raised my eyebrows at him now, the flipping kid was flirting with me. "Umm.. sorry kid, Im taken." The other kids laughed while Kyle glared at me, then walked back to where the rest of the kids were.  
"Okay…so first we're just gunna get some batting practice in alright?" I said, and took a bat I saw sitting by a tree. "Line up over there and take turns hitting the ball on the string." The kids shoved each other to get in line, and I already regretted coming with Benny.

"She cut me!"

"Did not!"

"Shut up!"

They all looked at me when I said that, surprised that I actually did something about them being brats. "You shut up!" I glared at a ginger in the front of the line, grinning at me. "You tell me to shut up again and you wont be a boy tomorrow. Get the picture?!" I snapped back at him, and his eyes got wide. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just hit the ball."

The ginger kid brought his bat back, and completely missed the ball. The kids all laughed, making the situation worse, and he got mad and swung his bat at the ground multiple times. I ran over and grabbed the bat from him, and turned to the kids. "Lets get this straight ass holes, if a person misses the ball, you don't laugh got it? I know every single one of you has missed at least once, so don't make fun of other people for missing." I was almost yelling, and I think I was scaring them, but I couldn't stand these kids.

"Umm miss?"

I turned to see a cute little girl standing there, looking like me when I was young. "Yes?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. "Umm nevermind." She said quickly, putting her head down. I felt a little bad, I probably scared her a little. I looked at the bat in my hands and sighed, walking over and getting a ball from a bucket. The kids eyes were on me as I threw the ball up, hitting it way off where none of them could see it. I looked back at their shocked faces.

"You wanna learn how to do that, you'll pay attention alright?"

They all nodded quickly, and got in a organized line. "Hey you," I said, pointing to the little girl I had just talked to. She timidly came up to me, not making eye contact. "Whats your name sweetie?" I asked her, and she looked up at me. "Ann." She said in a whisper, and I smiled and handed her the bat. "Okay Ann, I want you to go up to the ball on a string, and hit it as hard as you can alright?" I said, she nodded and walked up to it. I stood back as she wound up, and hit the ball.

She had a lot more power then I thought. She hit it so hard the ball flew off the string, sending it far into the grass. I smiled as she turned around with a surprised look on her face, and everyone cheered loudly for her.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39-Brat**

**Benny P.O.V**

I walked slowly back to my cabin.

These kids were brats, and I mean brats. They didn't listen to anything I said, didn't want to learn anything. I sighed as I opened my door and threw my glove on the table, laying down on the bed to try to make my headache go away. Why were these kids so awful? Just as I closed my eyes, I heard someone open the door and I forced myself to open my eyes again. It was the best thing I've seen all day.

"Hey Demi, how did it go?"

I was about to sit up, but Demi laid me gently back down and sat beside me and shrugged. "At first it sucked, but after I showed them up, it got easier." She stated, making me curious. "How'd you do that?" I asked her, she smiled and told me what she did. When she was done I couldn't help but smile, Demi would do something like that. "Glad your day went better than mine." I grumbled, putting my head on the pillow and looking up at her exhausted face. Demi frowned, "Aww what happened?"

"The kids are brats."

"No kidding."

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, but our moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The most bratty one from my group was at the door, looking at us weird as he barged in. "Its time to eat." He said simply, then grinned at me, then at Demi. "What are you two doing?" he asked, making me get up and stand in front of him. "Okay, lets go eat Dem." I said, changing the subject fast. It worked. The kid ran outside when I said food, and I smiled at Demi and slipped my hand through hers. "Think we can eat without little kids attacking us?" I asked as we walked down the stairs, and she shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out."

We got into the dining hall, and all we heard was yelling and laughing and talking. The kids were all sitting at a big table in the middle, while the other instrucers sat at a table behind them in a corner. I eyed Demi who looked at me, I took a deep breath and we walked to the line. The food looked so nasty. I cant even begin to describe it, I couldn't tell what was what. There was a mushy green thing, a slop of meat, I think it was meat at least, and water that looked like it came from the sewer. I chocked the smell of it down, and quickly walked away to the table where the other adults were sitting. Demi followed me as I sat down, examining what was on my plate.

"Good huh?"

I looked up at a old guy sitting there, picking at his own plate as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Yeah…" I trailed off and looked at Demi, who looked like she would throw up. "You done?" I asked already, she nodded and threw her plate into a trash right beside us. I did as she did and we started to get up when a fight erupted. "No Josh, I don't care!" one of the adults yelled at a guy in front of her. Everyone shut up to watch the show. The girl looked pissed.

"Im leaving!"

She ran out of the dining area with the guy following, the show was over quick to everyone's disappointment. Demi sighed and leaned over to me, "Can we leave too?" she asked seriously, and I sighed back. "I wish…only one more day, its not that much." I protested, she sighed again but nodded. "I guess." I smiled weakly at her and started to walk forward when a kid came up to me and Demi.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yeah…"

He gave us a weird look and then kicked my shin, I fell to the ground painfully. "What did I do?!" I groaned as the kid ran away with a group of other kids attacking another counsuler. Demi helped me up and looked at me worriedly. "You sure you don't wanna leave?" she asked again, and I just kept holding my shin. "Lets just go the cabin." I said slowly, she nodded and we walked to the cabin very slowly. I made it to the bed, still not believing how hard that kid kicked me. "How hard can a kid kick?" I asked myself as Demi handed me an ice pack.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I smiled at Demi, who looked at me weird, but she couldn't hide her smile. "What?" she asked, and I just shrugged. "Im just glad you're here." I answered her, making her smile and blush a little bit. "I hate this place." She answered, not really knowing what to say. I smiled and closed my eyes, realizing how tired I was. "You tired?" Demi asked me, I felt her lay beside me. "Little bit." I answered, but I already felt myself drifting off. The last thing I remember was Demi smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Sweet Dreams Benny."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40-Time to Go**

**Benny P.O.V**

It was finally time to go.

Me and Demi were waiting for my mom to come get us on the side of the road. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of getting back to the Sandlot. The guys would be so excited to see me, and I wondered if they had taken the last few days off cause we were gone. I heard the sound of my mom's car coming up the road, and I smiled and grabbed Demi's suitcase and looked at her.

"You ready to go home?"

"You have no idea."

She smiled as my mom jumped outa the car and gave me a big hug, embarrassing me a little bit. "Hey mom." I mumbled, but was really happy to see her on the inside. She smiled and went over to hug Demi, who smiled big and hugged back. I knew she loved hugging my mom, since she never really knew hers. "Lets get you two home!" she said excitedly, and I threw our bags in the trunk, before hopping in the back with Demi.

**Ham P.O.V**

I missed Benny.

We had been sitting around for the past days, being bored out of our minds. I sighed as I leaned back on the bench at the Sandlot, wondering when he would be home. "Yo Smalls, whats the time?" I asked him, and he got alert and looked at his watch. "About 12:30." He answered, and I nodded. it was a hot day out, and we had already downed about 30 sodas. "Anyone wanna play some ball?" I asked, sitting up and grabbing my glove. No one said anything, they were all just staring into space, like they didn't hear a word I just said.

"Okay, I guess I'll just play by myself."

"I'll join you."

I turned around to the sound of Benny's voice, my eyes getting wide when I saw who it was. He smiled at me, and I tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Benny!" I yelled in his ear, smiling as all the other guys doggy piled him. Benny laughed when we all got off of him, "I missed you guys too." He said, and we all got serious and pretended not to care. "What? We didn't miss you…" Ya-Ya started, but we all couldn't pretend anymore. Benny laughed at our attempt, but hugged us all again. "Two days is too long guys." He said, and we could tell he missed us.

"So wheres Demi at?"

"She had to go see Riley and Sky."

I nodded, seeing Smalls and Ya-Ya's faces light up when the names were spoken. Benny noticed too and winked at me. I grinned and put my hand on his shoulder. "Nice to have you back Benny boy."

**Demi P.O.V**

I smiled as I walked up the steps to Riley's house.

I was so glad to see them again, and they ran out on the porch before I could knock on the door. "Demi!" they both shouted, hugging me tightly. I couldn't stop smiling at them, even thought It was only two days without them. "I missed you guys!" I said as they let go of me, and they grinned big. "We know." I laughed and we sat down on the porch, and they looked at me excitedly. "So how did it go?" they asked, and I paused for a second. "IF Benny wasn't there I would've died." I said, making them laugh but then become serious.

"Really?"

"No, but I didn't like it that much."

They laughed again and I smiled, loving the sound of their laughs again. "I hate children." I joked, and they grinned at me. "Even if its you and Benny's kid?" they joked now, and I threw a piece of grass at them, but I couldn't help but smile. "I love you two." I said, they were about to respond when a high, annoying voice that I knew too well.

"Demi!"

I turned around to see Milly, running down the sidewalk, right towards us. I looked back at the girls, who looked just as confused as I was. "Thank goodness your back! Somethings happened!" that caught my attention, and I looked at her, my alertness turning on. "What do you mean?" I asked her as she ran to us. She was out of breath, but she managed to get some words out.

"Phillips was shot, and everyone thinks you did it."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41-Cant be happening**

**Demi P.O.V**

This was not happening.

I shook my head when Milly told me this, thinking that this wasn't happening again. Not to me. "How could it be me, I've only been here for like 20 minutes!" I protested, looking at them with wide eyes. Riley looked like she was gunna throw up, and Sky looked as pissed as I felt. Milly shrugged, "That's what I told them." she answered, and I stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Told who Milly?"

"The police."

I groaned and ran a hand threw my hair, already frustrated. "Oh great, now I gotta talk to them again." I complained, and I turned around when I heard footsteps on the road. "Benny!" I said, jogging down the stairs and going to him. He looked at me with a panic in his dark eyes, "Are you alright? Did you hear what happened?" he asked, touching my arms and inspecting me with his eyes. I nodded, "I heard and I'm fine…just really mad." I replied, Sky and Riley coming up beside us. "We gotta go the hospital to make sure Phillips is alright." I said, walking past Benny and onto the street. "We're gunna go visit Phillips?"Riley asked suspiciously, and I nodded, "He's not that bad guys, come on." They shrugged and joined us on the road, and I looked over at Benny's mom's car in the front of the house. I eyed Benny mysteriously, and he looked at me weird. "What?"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Why…"

He got what I was meaning and he grinned at me, liking my plan. "Hop in guys." He said, running over to the car and jumping in. I smiled and got in shotgun, buckling as Benny started the new car. Riley and Sky came over and looked at us like we were crazy. "Come on, you know you want to." Benny said grinning, revving the engine and they smiled. "You guys are nuts." Riley said, but they both jumped in and buckled in. I looked over at Benny, "You sure you know how to drive?" I asked him, he just smiled at me.

"Don't worry."

That made me worry of course, but I trusted him. He sped off into the street, sending me back a little in my chair, but I knew we would get there in record time. "Slow down Benny!" Sky yelled to him from the back, but he just smiled and went faster. I grinned at him and soon we were at the hospital. I jumped out from the car and we all burst inside the waiting room, everyone looked at us and I ran up to the nurse at the front desk. "What room is Phillips in? We're his relatives." I lied, but the girl looked at me confised.

"Phillips? Oh, you heard the rumor Im guessing?"

"What?"

The girl smiled at me, but I don't know why. "That was just a rumor that that boy got shot. He's perfectly fine." She said, and I felt as if the devil mode activated in my mind. Benny noticed, but It was too late. "Can I use your phone?" I asked threw gritted teeth, she nodded at the phone in the hallway way at the end. Perfect. "Thanks." I grumbled, and speed walked to the phone, Sky, Riley and Benny all following me. I dialed the number and held it up to my ear, listening to the ring.

"Hello?"

"You little bitch!"

Benny took the phone from me and hung up, I glared at him. "What was that for?!" I asked, really not in the mood now. Benny put his hands on my shoulders, but I shook him off. I felt bad for it afterwards, but right now I was just mad. "We have to settle this at home." He whispered to me, "Theres a lot of people here." He added, and I really wanted to just punch someone. "Fine." I said, walking quickly outside and slammed the car door as I got in. the rest followed, clearly not wanting to mess with me. Benny turned on the radio loud so it wasn't an awkward silence. After a few minutes, I leaned over to him.

"Sorry I snapped at you Benny."

He smiled at me and put his hand over mine. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it." he answered, I ly"I smiled, knowing he forgave me. "What are we gunna do about Milly?" I asked, hating the sound of her name. benny shrugged,

"Guess we'll find out."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42-Get Back**

**Benny P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and dad arguing.

They looked at me and my mom had a sad look on her face, and my "dad" looked pissed at me. "Where have you been?" he ordered, I looked at him, a little surprised at how mean he was sounding. "With Demi." I said, just as I said her name, she came through the door and stopped when she saw us. "Demi, come with me dear." My mom said, leading her gently over into her room. She gave me a scared look as my mom shut the door, and to be honest, I was scared too.

"I don't like you hanging out with her."

"Demi?"

"Your getting in trouble with the law ever since you started dating that bitch.

My face glowed red, I wasn't gunna just let him say that about Demi. I got up in his face, almost ready to slap him. "Don't talk about Demi like that. She hasn't made me do anything, I haven't even got in trouble with the law! Your not my dad anyway, so you cant tell me what to do." that really set him off and what happened next surprised me a lot.

He slapped me.

Full on slapped me across the cheek, I turned my face back to him, not even noticing the pain at first. "That's what you get." He said, I couldn't believe what he was saying. Demi came running out suddenly, stepping in front of me protectively. My "dad" just looked at her, and I was scared for her so I stepped in front of her, stinging I could feel on my cheek now. I didn't want Demi getting hurt too. My mom came out of the room, furious, and asked me and Demi to go into my bedroom.

"I need to sort something out."

I didn't hesitate, and Demi lead me to my room, grabbing an ice pack on the way. I laid down on my bed for a few seconds before breaking down. My real dad would never hit me, If he was still alive. None of this would've happened then. I shoved my head into my pillow and Demi wrapped her arms around my body, cradling me a little. "Shhh…its alright Benny." She soothed, petting my hair and talking to me gently. I let the tears flow out, not caring if anyone saw me. "He hit me Dem, he hit me…" I trailed off as more tears came, and I didn't know if I would ever stop crying.

**Demi P.O.V**

It killed me to see him like this.

I didn't know what to do, he was crying uncontrollably, and I just held him tightly in my arms. "Benny…it'll be okay, you'll see." I said, stroking his hair softly. He had stopped crying a little bit, and looked at me and leaned his head against mine, almost done crying. "Demi…don't believe anything he says, its not true." I couldn't believe he was worried about me when he was the one who got slapped. "Benny, don't worry about me right now, Im more worried about you!" I said, grabbing the ice pack. I laid it on his cheek slowly and gently, being careful not to hurt him.

"Demi… what are we gunna do?"

I liked when he said we, but I didn't know how to answer his question. "I don't know Ben, I don't know." He smiled a little, it was good to see that again. " I guess we'll figure out tomorrow." My boyfriend said, kissing my cheek lightly. I smiled weakly and sighed, not liking at all what had happened today. Benny laid down on his pillow, taking me with him, I laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We could still hear his mom and "dad" arguing loudly, and it bothered Benny, so he turned on the radio.

Invisible came on, I loved this song, and Benny knew it. "This is a good song," he said, "Reminds me of us." I smiled and nodded, it did remind me of us. Benny hummed it to me softly, putting his soft lips on my forehead. I loved when he did that.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Do I ever."

Benny smiled at me, "It was love at first swing." He said, making me laugh cause it was so true. "Definitely." I agreed, going back to that day. Benny was lost in thought, "You were so beautiful and passionate about baseball, I knew I was in love with you." he sniffed, I blushed a little and looked up at the handsome smile on his face. "I think I can get through anything with you Demi." Benny stated, I smiled, knowing we could get through anything.

"I agree."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43-Glass**

**Benny P.O.V**

My arms were wrapped around Demi when I woke up.

It took me a few seconds to remember what happened last night, the memories came flooding back. The only comforting thought I had was Demi, laying asleep in my arms, I felt very protective of her. I kissed her cheek very lightly, making sure not to wake her up. I think she was already awake though, she shifted a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Benny.."

I smiled down at her, "Did you sleep well?" I asked, hugging her tighter. She shrugged and closed her eyes again. "Pretty good, how bout you?" I didn't answer her question, I think she already knew the answer to that. Demi sat up and put her hand over the mark on my cheek. "Does it still hurt?" Demi asked quietly, gently touching my bruise. I closed my eyes at her touch, "Not when you touch it." I replied, she smiled slightly and nodded. "It looks better than last night."

She started to get up out of bed, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Will you just lay here with me for a while? I'm not fully awake yet." I protested, Demi smiled and rolled her eyes as she crawled back in bed with me. "Thank you." I joked to her, hugging her again. She just smiled and laid her head on my chest, breathing slowly. We sat there for a while, just thinking about what had happened last night.

"What do you think your mom did?"

"I don't know…guess we'll find out."

I just hoped he hadn't hit her too, I'd kill him. My mom was the most amazing person in the world, how could anyone ever hurt her? I stared down at my girlfriend for the longest time before she noticed. She was so perfect, everything about her was. Demi finally noticed me, and she blushed a little bit. "What?" I grinned at her and shrugged. I ran my hand through her soft, thin hair, just getting caught in the moment.

"Sorry, I haven't showered in a few days."

I smiled at her, "That's surprising, cause its perfect right now." I said to her, she couldn't hide in her smile. "Well thanks I guess." She said, and we heard a thump outside of the room, we both jumped up and ran out to the kitchen. My mom was leaning on the ground, picking something up, and I realized it was glass. "What happened mom?" I asked her, running to her and putting a hand on her hand. She looked up at me with a frustrated look on her face.

"Oh I just dropped a glass bowl."

She sounded sick, but I didn't know what else to do, so I started to pick up the glass. "Are you sure your okay?" Demi asked my mom, walking over to her and helping her up. My mom shrugged, "I'm okay..jsut tired that's all." She said simply, Demi looked at me, asking what we should do. "What happened after we left?" I asked her quietly, standing up and going to her. She almost looked scared.

"Well we just fought, and he left."

"He left where?"

She looked down at the ground, I knew what that meant. She had no idea where he was, and that probably meant he was never coming back. I sighed deeply, looking at the broken glass on the ground. "Oh." Was all I said, then went back to picking up glass. Demi stood there awkwardly, then turned to my mom. "Maybe you should sleep," she suggested. "You look pretty tired." She added, my mom sighed and walked to her bedroom. "Wake me up before you leave." She said before shutting the door.

"She didn't look too good."

"At least he didn't hit her."

Demi nodded and bent down to help me pick up the glass. "Don't cut yourself." I warned her, she smiled and nodded. "I won't." I smiled back smally and picked the last piece of it up. "We should probably go to the Sandlot pretty soon." I sighed, not really wanting to go for the first time in my life. Demi looked over at me, "We should probably let your mom sleep more…" she trailed off, and I knew she was right. As soon as we left she would probably start cleaning the house or something.

"We'd better stay then."

"I'll call one of the guys."

I dialed Smalls's number, listening to it ring as Demi walked over to the fridge. "Hello?" a sick sounding voice answered the phone, but I could tell it was Smalls. "Hey Smalls, its Benny, are you sick?" I asked first, hearing coughing in the backround. "Yeah, I cant make it today." He said to me, I played with the phone chord for a bit. "I cant either, my mom's sick too." I said, and I think he was a little surprised. Last time my mom was sick, my "dad" took care of her.

"Okay."

"Get better soon, see ya Smalls."

"Bye Benny."

I hung up and sighed deeply, not knowing what to do. What if he never came back? What would we do then? Would Demi have to go back to her aunt's? Demi walked over to me and was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. "Who would that be?" Demi asked, following me to the door. I hated what I saw.

"Benny!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44-Day of Promises**

**Demi P.O.V**

It was Milly.

I wanted to punch her in the face, but I somehow restrained myself, maybe cause Benny was standing in front of me. "Oh…hi Milly." Benny grumbled, stepping back a few steps. I grinded my teeth together to stop from saying anything to her. She looked over at me and gave me fake smile. "Hello Demi." Milly said, I didn't respond, just kept staring at her ugly face. She turned back to Benny, "Everyone was wondering where you two were, so they sent me to come find you." Milly explained, I probably thought she volunteered to go. I was now mad at the guys for letting her of all people to come.

"We're right here…my mom's sick so we aren't coming today, sorry."

He started to shut the door, but Milly stuck her foot in the way and smiled at us. "Well we hope she gets better soon!" she said, I really wanted her to leave now, so I grabbed the door and slammed it on her face. Benny looked at me surprised, but I ignored him and walked to the kitchen. She put me in a bad mood now. I leaned my stomach against the counter, running my hands through my hair. Why couldn't she leave us alone?

"You okay baby?"

Benny wrapped his strong arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder. This made me happy on the inside, but on the outside I was still mad. I looked up at him, sighing. "Why cant she just leave us alone?" I whisper asked him, he shrugged and kissed my jawbone lightly. "I don't know what she's planning to do Demi, but I promise you it wont work." he said to me, grabbing my hands and lacing his fingers through mine.

"Good, cause I love you too much to let her even try to steal you."

Benny smiled now, hugging my body closer to his. "I love you more than anything in the world, even baseball." He whispered in my ear, making me laugh quietly. "That's a relief." I answered, he grinned and I reached up and kissed his lips. Benny stared down at me for a few minutes, I looked back up at him, wondering what he was thinking. His cheek was still a little swollen, and I traced my fingers over it gently. "I promise you Benny, your "dad" wont ever hit you again as long as I'm here." I said to him, he smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

I could tell he was scared for me, his voice was soft and a little shaky. "Benny…I've been beat up by a group of big kids before, I think I can handle him." I joked, he smiled and shook his head. His hands were so warm and soft on mine, I didn't want him to ever let go. "I'll protect you if he goes after you, I promise." Benny whispered on my neck, making me shiver. He know I loved it when he did that. He gently pushed me back against the counter, hands on my hips. Mine when around his neck as he bent down and our lips collided. Everytime he kissed me it was like the first time.

He brought me closer as the kiss became more passionate, my tongue sliding in his mouth, making him moan softly. My hands ran through his hair, feeling the softness of it. Benny pushed his hips forward, pinning me against the counter, no escape. We hadn't kissed like this in a while, so this felt really good. We broke apart for air for a second, and I leaned my head in his neck. "I love you Benny." I hissed at him, I could feel him smile against my skin.

Of course we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What now?!"

Benny said angrily, walking to the door to see who it was. "What do you want now Milly?!"

He asked her, I got mad again. She should really fucvk off. I speed walked to the door beside Benny, and glared at Millly. "Yes, please tell us what the heck you want." I spit at her, she looked at us coldy, then smiled at Benny. "I was just wondering where you got that bruise on your cheek. My mom's a nurse so she could-" this time it was Benny who slammed the door on her face, then turned back quickly and pushed me up against the wall again.

"No one will interrupt us again."

**Smalls P.O.V**

I couldn't stop coughing, no matter what I did.

I had taken about 7 different medicines, but none of them worked. As I walked into the bathroom again, I heard someone crying. Milly was walking away from Benny's house, mad tears streaming down her face. I frowned, what would she be crying about? She should just leave Benny and Demi alone, they were meant for each other. I turned away and looked for more medicine, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Im coming."

I coughed again as I opened the door, but what I saw brightened my world. It was Riley. She looked at me worriedly as I let her. "Am I glad to see you." I said, going to hug her but backing away when I remembered I was sick. She looked worried, "Are you okay Smalls?" Riley asked me, putting a hand on my cheek lightly, making me blush. "Yeah…just got a cold." I answered, she nodded and helped me to my bed.

"I would've come sooner, but I was trying to find Benny and Demi."

I nodded, "Yeah, his mom is sick so they both stayed home." I explained she nodded. "Ohhhhh." She said slowly, making me smile for the first time today. Riley sat beside me on my bed, smiling smally at me. " I hope you get better soon." She said to me, I nodded. "So do I, I hate being home alone." I replied, sniffiling a little. I had used 3 boxes of tissues, and I was almost done with the 4th one. Riley looked out the room, "Is your mom here?" she asked, I shook my head.

"No, she had to go to work."

"Oh I see."

We sat in silence for a while, not sure what to say. "I saw Milly come away from Benny's house crying." I said randomly, that got her attention. "She still hasn't given up." She said, shaking her head. I nodded, "I know…she should leave them alone, they've already got enough on their minds." I said thoughtfully, she nodded. "I know right…do you think they're in love?" Riley asked me, looking off in her daydreams. I shrugged, I didn't really know much about love.

"Most likely."

She smiled and laid her head down, staring at the ceiling. "I hope they are, then we can go to their wedding!" she said happily, I laughed a little bit. Riley was so imaginative. "I hope so." I just said, looking around the room.

"Do you think…do you think we might fall in love?"

That caught my attention, I looked back at her with a surprised look on my face. I was blushing, I could feel it. Was I already in love with Riley? "Well I…I suppose…umm.." I didn't know how to answer, and Riley just smiled. "Sorry, that was a dumb question." She said, sitting up and facing me. I shook my head, "No it wasn't, I just don't know how to answer." I replied, looking down at my hands.

"Well I'd better be getting home, if you need me just call me."

She got up and started to exit the room, but stopped at the door shyly.

"If it means anything, I'm already in love with you."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45-Last First Kiss**

**Benny P.O.V**

"Babe, who was your first kiss?"

We were laying in my bed, my arms wrapped around her waist. We had been laying there for about 2 hours, not wanting to face reality. Demi smiled shyly at me, "You were." She answered, I smiled and nodded. "Me too." I said, remembering our first kiss together. It was one of the best moments of my life. Demi turned to face me, looking at me for a moment. "Do you think my aunt will come after me someday?" she asked me, fear in her voice.

"Most likely, but I promise she won't hurt you, I won't allow it."

I kissed her forehead lightly, so in love with her. Demi smiled and leaned her head against my chest. "I love how protective you are of me Benny." She said laughing a little bit. I smiled, "Its in my nature." I responded making her laugh more. My mom was still sleeping in the other room, she had been all day long. We checked on her a few times to make sure she was till breathing, she was. I heard the front door open, making me stiffen up.

"Did you hear that…"

I covered her mouth, making her be quiet. Was someone breaking in? I carefully got up and pushed Demi to go in my mom's room. She started to protest, but I gave her a pleading look. Demi went in and closed the door. Who is it? I thought as I very quietly stepped around into the kitchen, hearing the person in the living room. "Benny?" what the fuck. It was Milly. I was very angry now, and I stormed in the living room and walked right up to her.

"Get out of my house Milly!"

I said it loud enough that Demi could hear me, and she stormed out, madder than I've ever seen her. Before I could do anything, Demi socked Milly right in the nose,as hard as she could, sending her falling to the floor with her nose bleeding. I didn't blame Demi, I was mad too. "Get out now!" Demi screamed at her, Milly got up crying and ran outside.

We stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. Just then, my mom came out yawning, "Whats going on?" she asked us, we looked at each other and shrugged. "Not much." I answered, laying on the couch like nothing had happened. Demi sat down next to me, trying to get the mad look off her face. I put my hand over her leg, giving her a quick look. "I think we're gunna go play ball now since your awake."

I announced, grabbing our gloves and grabbing Demi's hand. My mom smiled and waved to us as we walked out the door. Demi gave me an apologetic look as we walked outside into the sunlight. "I'm so sorry Benny, I was just so mad at her!" she said, running her hand through her dark hair. I shook my head, "Don't apologize, she deserved it." I answered back, rethinking what had happened. Where had Milly gone?

"Be careful, she might try to jump us or something."

"No kidding."

Demi took a deep breath as we opened the gate to the Sandlot.

**Ham P.O.V**

We all turned and saw Benny and Demi walking in.

"BENNY!"

We all ran to him and gave him big hugs, glad he was here. "Where were ya man?!" we all asked him, he looked at Demi, and shrugged. "Out." Was all he said. We looked at each other, but didn't say anything. "Okay, well lets get playing!" I said, running out back to home plate and leaning down. Benny slowly followed us, but Demi walked up to Kenny and asked if she could pitch for a while. He was surprised, but he handed her the ball as Squints walked up to hit.

"Batters up!"

I pulled my mask down, getting ready for her curve ball, but it didn't come. Instead she threw a fastball as hard as she could, smacking my glove hard and my hand stung immediately. I took off my glove and helmet quickly, Squints hadn't even seen the ball pass by him. I just realized how pissed off Demi looked, she motioned for me to give her the ball back. I looked at Benny at second base, but he just shrugged. There was something up with them, but I didn't want to ask when she was this mad. I threw her the ball and got ready for more pain to come. She threw 5 more of those, Squints swinging at the last one but missing terribly. "Strike 3 batters out!" I yelled loudly, Squints not even ashamed that he struck out. "Who next?" I asked, but not one person said anything. Demi was leaning down, hands on her knees deep in thought. "How about you Timmy?" I asked the boy, he looked at me scared, but walked over slowly with his bat.

"Ready Demi?"

She merely nodded at my question, I took a deep breath and leaned down. Timmy was shaking he was so nervous, I didn't blame him. Demi wound up, and threw another one as hard as she could. Timmy swung at it, way too early, and then ducked out of the way. The guys laughed, but Demi and Benny just kept staring ahead. "Kenny, your turn." Demi said, calling him over. She handed him her glove and walked over to the bench, sitting down and watching us.

What's happening right now?

One minute Demi's mad and then the next she's calmy sitting on the bench. I didn't get it. everyone heard Benny take a deep breath before stepping back a few feet. The guys were just as confused as I was. Right as Kenny was about to pitch it, Riley and Sky walked in. We stopped yet again and greeted them. I saw Yeah-Yeah's face light up when Sky smiled at him. "Hey guys!" Riley said happily, obviously in a good mood unlike Demi and Benny.

"Hey Demi, I gotta tel you something!"

Riley ran over to her, Sky following her slowly. Yeah-Yeah kept winking at her, making her blush and giggle. Wish I had a girlfriend. "Play ball!" I yelled, leaning back down.

**Riley P.O.V**

I sat down happily by Demi and started to tell my story.

"I told Smalls I loved him…"

Shortest story ever told. Demi smiled at me, "What did he say?" she asked me, I looked at the ground. "Nothing, I ran out of his house before I saw his reaction." I confessed, Demi laughed a little. "You would Ri." She said, I smiled and shrugged. "What, I got nervous!" I said to her, leaning back against the bench. "So what did you do today?" I asked her, closing my eyes.

"Punched Milly in the nose."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46-What?**

**Riley P.O.V**

"You what?!"

"I punched Milly in the nose."

I looked at her like she was crazy, but usually Demi has a reason for doing everything, so I heard her out. "First of all, she interrupted me and Benny while we were taking care of his mom," She started, although I didn't believe the part where she said they were taking care of his mom. "She said she just wanted to know if he was okay, we slammed the door on her face. Then a few hours later, she came back again, just barged in and we thought it was a flipping robber or something. We were both pissed and I couldn't take it anymore, so I socked her one good." Demi finished.

"Nice story."

"I know right."

I looked back to the field, seeing the guys laughing when Tommy pantsed Squints. Me and Sky laughed along with them, but Demi didn't even smile. I looked at her worriedy, "You okay Dem?" I asked her, a little fear in my voice that she might sock me too. Demi shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know…maybe I should just vandalize something to make me feel better." With that, she got up and started walking out of the Sandlot, Benny seeing her and following her. As soon as they got out of sight, all the guys ran over to us, confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell Is going on?!"

"Demi socked Milly in the nose."

**Benny P.O.V**

This must be another hobby of Demi's.

I followed her to an abandon railroad cart, sitting down on the side and watching her. I could see all the frustration come out as she sprayed the paint across the cart, spelling something I couldn't make out yet. "Whats it gunna say?" I asked, breaking the silence. Demi stood back and looked at it for a second. "Not sure…" I laughed lightly, about the only time I've laughed all day. Even Demi smiled a bit, but then went straight back to work.

"When did you learn to do this?"

"I don't know…just watched I guess."

I nodded, wondering if I could learn it someday. As if reading my mind, Demi smiled smally over at me. "Would you like to learn?" she waved a can at me, I smiled and walked up beside her. "Read my mind." I said, she smiled and handed me a can of paint, then helped me. "Its actually pretty easy…I wont be able to teach you graffiti or anything, that takes many years." Demi informed me, I nodded and started to spray. Demi watched me for a minute, seeing I was struggling slightly, she put her hand over mine and guided me.

"What are you writing?"

"I love Demi."

Demi smiled at me, blushing a little, then letting me do the rest of my work while she continued hers. We worked in silence for about an hour, then we were both finally done. I stepped back, mine didn't look that bad, but it was bad compared to Demi's. Hers was incredible. "If you weren't so good at baseball, you could be an artist." I said to her, she smiled and shook her head.

"This doesn't even come close to the ones like in New York."

"Well its perfect to me."

I smiled and hugged her tightly, she hugged me back and we stood there for a while. "Do you really love me Benny?" Demi asked me suddenly, I looked at her a little shocked. "Of course I do Demi! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, well besides baseball." I joked, making her laugh and nod her head. "Same here…you and baseball are the only good things that have happened to me since my parents died." She whispered, i could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Its alright Dem…you have me now."

"I know, and im so glad."

I smiled at her, then kissed her forehead lightly. "What are we gunna do about her Ben? She wont stop, I know it. She wants you." Demi said worriedly, I rubbed her shoulders and shook my head. " I don't know, but I swear to you, she isn't gunna get me." I assured her, she nodded and looked over at the cart.

"Thanks for writing that by the way."

I smiled and kissed her lips.

"Anytime."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47-Summer Love**

**Benny P.O.V**

We hadn't seen or heard from Milly in weeks.

The whole gang was on edge at first, but we soon forgot all about her and moved on. I thought about where she was one day, and I wondered if she was still wanting revenge. "Do you think shes still in town?" Demi asked me, almost reading my mind and looking off into the sun. It was the last few days of summer, but it was still super hot out. I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we'll find out when school starts." I answered, and Demi nodded and sighed. She hated school.

"Don't worry babe, school will be better this year, I promise."

Demi smiled over at me, she hadn't had very good school years lately. But I was determined to make sure this one was great. Last year she told me she got in lots of fights, and even got suspended a few times for punching someone. She was a lot tougher than I imagined. The sun was hot on my already tan face, which had gotten tanner through the summer.

"I don't want summer to end."

"Me neither Dem."

I didn't hate school, but I didn't really like it either. Just a bunch of stuck up people, snotty girls trying to get my attention, and the bullies thinking they're all that. Lets just say Phillips gang wasn't even the worst of the problems. But I had a feeling things would be different between us. I heard Demi sigh again, wiping her face off with her glove. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face, smiling at her. I didn't know I was such a romantic.

"Demi, will you promise me something?"

"Duh."

I laughed slightly and turned on my side, she did the same. "Will you promise me, that when the school year starts, every Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday we'll go to the Sandlot together and play baseball for the rest of the year?" I asked, not really sure what I was asking. Demi seemed pleased though.

"I promise."

"Yay!"

Demi laughed and stood up, having enough of the heat for one day. She had gotten even more tan then she already was, and it was hot. Her legs were long and very tan, I couldn't help but smile. "You wanna head home?" I asked, lacing my hand through hers. She nodded and we started slowly walking to our house. We hadn't seen my "dad" In weeks either, so we threw all of his stuff in the trash. It should probably be in a pit somewhere now.

"We're home mom!"

I could smell the food in the kitchen and I ran quickly to see what it was. I looked to see a huge cake in the middle of the table, and I looked at my mom puzzled. "Who is-" she hushed me and as soon as Demi almost came into the room, she smiled and pushed us both out. "Go to your room kids, I've gotta hide this first." I was just as confused as Demi was. I just shrugged and we went to Demi's room, since it was cooler in there. Demi laid on her bed, and turned her fan to high. I joined her and we sat there while the radio played for a few minutes.

"Demi, how did you get suspended?"

Demi laughed at my question, and I looked at her confused. "I pinned a guy to the ground cause he was making fun of Riley, and apparently It looked like I was sexually harassing him." now I laughed, she joined me and I couldn't believe how dumb that was. "So they suspended you cause you pinned him? Did he get in trouble?" I asked curiously, and she smiled. "Trust me, he got what he deserved after school that day." I smiled and shook my head at how mischievous she could be. "Your so mean Demi." I joked to her, she smiled and winked at me. "Exactly. Are you going to punish me?" I winked at her, making her giggle. I loved her giggle so much.

"Later, its way too hot in here right now."

"That's cause I'm in here."

Before I could laugh, my mom came into the room, and Smalls following her. "Smalls is here Benny." She informed me, I nodded as she walked out of the room. Me and Dem sat up, knowing Smalls most likely had something important to say. "I saw Milly today." He said to us, sitting down on a chair. I heard Demi curse under her breath. "She was with her parents, they were registering for school. She didn't even look at me though." Smalls continued, the news wasn't so bad.

"She didn't say anything about us?"

"Nope."

Demi nodded and looked around the room. "Wheres Ri?" I asked, Smalls blushed and scratched his head. "Uhh at my house." He said quietly, then got up and ready to leave. "Well I'll see you guys later." He said, we said goodbye and he walked out of our house. I smiled over at Demi, who smiled a little bit back. I nudged her, "Hey, don't worry about it right now. Lets just go out and have some fun for the last few days of summer." I suggested, Demi grinned and nodded.

"Your right."

"I know."

Demi shook her head and smiled, I grinned and took her hand, running outside into the hot sun.

**Sorry these chapters have sucked, ive had sooo many basketball games this week!:/**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48- School: (**

**Demi P.O.V**

I hate school.

I could tell this was going to be another bad 10 months. Just the same bitches, jocks and geeks. Then theres me, the loner, neither a jock or a geek…maybe sometimes a bitch, but not a well known one. I sighed and shoved my stuff into my locker, getting my English book out. I already saw some people getting shoved into lockers, no surprise. I suddenly felt someone right behind me, breathing down my neck.

"Hey gorgeous."

I smiled and turned around to see Benny smiling at me. "Hey." I greeted him, shutting my locker. I could feel the eyes all on us as we held hands and walked to the window where the rest of the Sandlot crew hung out. "Benny!Demi!Welcome to hell, may we take your order?" Ham asked us, we laughed and sat down beside him. No one looked excited at all.

"Whens the last day of school?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

We laughed again, and I wasn't feeling so bad about this year now. I had these guys to make it more interesting. Benny smiled over at me, and I heard someone whisper. I would being hear that for the next few weeks. The bell rang sadly, and I sighed and stood up. Benny gave me a hug, "Don't worry Dem! It wont be so bad, I'll see you after English alright?" he kissed my cheek and I smiled and nodded. "See ya, have a good first class!" I tried to say cheerfully, he smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

I was really nervous when I walked in.

Of course the first girl I saw was Milly.

I cant believe we had the same first class. This was gunna be a long year. I sat down, avoiding eye contact with her, but she saw me and smiled. "Hey Demi!" she said happily, I nodded weakly and saw Rliey walk in. Thank the Lord. I motioned her over and she smiled and sat down next to me in the back. "Hey…why is Milly have to be in this class?" she groaned to me. I rolled my eyes, "I know…" I replied, slouching in my chair. We waited as more people came in, including Squints and Kenny.

"Thank goodness you two are in here too."

"I know right."

We were sitting in the back of the classroom, talking amongst ourselves. Class started and I looked up at the old bag in front of the room. "Hello class, as you all know I am Mrs. Olson." She said in her old, weezy voice. I didn't mind Mrs. Olson, but she could be really annoying sometimes. After she got done talking about her summer for about 20 minutes, we only had about 15 minutes of class left, so I was hoping she would just let us talk again, no such luck.

"Now you can all tell me about your summer. Demi, you go first."

I wasn't really paying attention, then everyone was looking at me weird. "What?" I asked, making everyone laugh. "What did you do this summer?" she asked again, and I thought. Met an amazing guy, went to jail, hated a girl, and played baseball. "Baseball…the pool…more baseball." I answered, shrugging a little. Everyone apparently was a little surprised I didn't say more. "Benny!" Squints coughed so everyone could hear, I kicked his leg and he yelped.

"Something to say Squints?"

"No."

She looked at us suspiciously but moved on to the kid sitting in front of me. I glared at Squints who smiled back at me. I flipped him off, but smiled a little bit. I loved these guys. Riley smiled at me, and then a few minutes later we got to Milly. This should be good.

"This summer I went to a math camp, played baseball a lot, and made some new friends."

She smiled at us when she said that. Whats her deal? She thought we were friends? "More like enemies." I mumbled under my breath, and the class tried to hold in their giggles. Milly didn't hear me however, and the bell rang. Thank God this was over. I walked out of the room with Riley, who I figured out I had all my classes with. As I walked to my locker and started taking my other stuff out, I felt someone come up beside me.

"Hey Demi!"

I turned to see Sky standing there, I hadn't seen her all morning. She looked awful no offence. "Are you sick?" I asked her,seeing that her face was pale. She nodded a little, "I was…but then I felt a little better so I came." She answered, I shook my head and took my History out. "You don't look so good." I said to her, she shrugged as we walked down the hall. "I saw Yeah-Yeah and I felt better." Sky said, smiling a little bit. I smiled and bumped her shoulder.

"Ohhh Sky's got it going on!"

"Shut up."

We laughed and I spotted Benny in the hallway. His eyes lit up and he caught up to me and Sky. "How was your first class?" he asked me, I shrugged. "Boring…but Milly's in it." I reported to him, he frowned. "Did she give you any trouble?" Benny asked me, I shook my head. "No, but shes creeping ,me out." I replied, and he looked at me confused, but the bell was about to ring. "I'll tell you at lunch." I said, wavinf goodbye to him. He smiled and nodded, walking into his class.

"So your dating Rodriguez?"

I looked up to see some random guy. "Yes." I answered, a little weirded out. He nodded, "Nice." Then he just walked away like nothing had happened. I stood there for a second, wondering what just happened.

Apparently me and Benny were the new "It" couple.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49-Softball…**

**Demi P.O.V**

As I ran out of my last class, I ran right into someone.

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

I looked down to see a very short girl with glasses and dark purple hair. It startled me a little bit, and I realized we were staring at each other. "Uhh your Benny's girlfriend right?" she asked quietly, trying to make conversation since we were the only ones in the hallway. I nodded, "Yeah. Who are you?" I asked her, going to my locker. Hers was a few feet away from mine, and she opened hers also. "Sasha." She answered me, shoving her stuff in her locker.

"Nice to meet you Sasha. I'm Demi."

We smiled at each other and I grabbed my glove and she eyed it. "You play softball?" Sasha asked me, I had to laugh. Softball was the most stupid sport ever. All it did was make it easier for girls to hit the ball, it was so sexist. "No way. Baseball." I answered her, as we started walking down the hallway. Other kids were finally starting to come out of their classrooms now, and I searched the crowd for Riley and Sky.

"Oh…I think softball is dumb."

"Finally someone agrees with me!"

She laughed quietly and I grinned at her. "Well I gotta go, I'm a tutor so I guess I'll see you around?" she said nervously to me. I smiled and nodded, "See ya later!" sasha smiled and walked around the corner and out of sight. Just then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to see Benny.

"How was your first day?"

"It got better."

He smiled at me and threw his things in his locker, grabbing his glove. "To the Sandlot?" he asked me, I smiled and nodded. "To the Sandlot. Lets get out of this hell hole." I responded, running outside to where our bikes were. Some of the guys were already getting their bikes ready, and I saw Riley and Smalls smiling at something. I couldn't help but smile at them, and hopped onto my bike.

"Beat ya there!"

"Your on."

I started to pedal faster and faster, trying to get ahead of Benny's bike. We smiled at each other and swerved a trash can. I almost hit it, but I managed to just get around it. I suddenly wondered why I was going to the Sandlot. After all the work the guys had put in to get our new lot, we had barley used it. I shrugged at the thought and moved my legs to go faster. I was getting pretty unbalanced now, but I went even faster. Benny was already far away from me now, but I didn't want it to be a complete blowout. There was an alley coming up ahead, and the Sandlot was right ahead of that. I didn't know I wouldn't make it there. I could heard Squints and Ham behind me, yelling stuff about losing to Benny but I ignored them.

"Demi lost to-"

There was a loud screeching noise, and all I remember was the sound of glass connecting with my head.

**Benny P.O.V**

I could hear the noise from the lot.

I immediately got off my bike and sprinted out to the alley, and my heart just broke right away.

Instead of seeing Demi laughing from falling off her bike or something, I saw a car, glass, and a destroyed bike with a girl laying on the hood of a car.

It was Demi.

"DEMI!"

Everyone ran over to the seen, there was smoke all over and broken glass shattered everywhere. I jumped onto the hood and turned Demi over. She had deep cuts all over her head, glass still stuck in her cuts, her right arm was hanging limply on her side, and there was a huge chunk of glass stuck right in her side. Blood was everywhere, and it was all coming from her. I felt the burning tears come down from my face, falling onto her cheeks.

"I'm calling 911!"

Someone ran off into a house, and I started touching my baby's face. "Demi..baby you gotta stay awake alright? You'll be fine…don't worry its just a few scratches." I whispered to her, watching her now glassy eyes flutter open and closed. More tears came out as they closed, and didn't open.

"Oh my God….oh my God…"

Riley and Sky were clinging onto each other, sobbing and looking at Demi and I. There wasn't supposed to be cars in this alley. Who in the _hell _would even want to drive here?! "Whos driving the car?!" I yelled at Ham, who looked like he was gunna throw up. "I-I don't know…I'll look." He struggled to say, walking to the window. i looked back at my girl laying in my arms, putting my hand on one of the cuts on her head, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Demi…just hold on okay sweetie?"

"Benny…."

It was barley able to be heard, but I still smiled just a little. "Yes babe, its Benny." I whispered back, kissing her forehead. I heard sirens thank the lord, and the too recognizable blue and red lights came into sight. This was not exactly how I wanted our first day to start. "Sir we're gunna have to ask you to step back." A lady was trying to take me away, but I didn't wanna let go. "I cant, she's my girlfriend!" I protested, but two guys came and dragged me off the car. "I need a stretcher over here!" there was people talking all over the place, and I saw Ham through all the paramedics.

"Who was driving the car Ham?!"

"Her."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50-The Hospital.**

**Benny P.O.V**

I didn't know who her was.

But then I remembered when I saw her face. She was in my history class last year, she didn't talk very much. Her name was Sasha. I watched as she came out of the car, her eyes huge, and our eyes met. "Why?" I whispered to her, not sure if she could hear me. Why would her, of all people, do this? She has no reason to do this to Demi, she doesn't even know her.

"I-I'm sorry…she made me…"

"Who?!"

With that, Sasha ran away from the scene before anyone could see her. I was about to chase after her, but Ham and Smalls grabbed me. "Let me go!" I yelled frantically, desperately trying to get out of their grips. "No, it aint worth it right now Ben. She needs you!" Smalls yelled in my ear, making me stop. He was right, I knew it. Demi was being hauled into the ambulance, and I ran over and jumped in.

"Sir you cant be here."

"I'm her boyfriend."

The guy gave me a sad look and let me through. "Just stay out of the way alright?" he said, I nodded and tried to stop my head from spinning. Shes gunna be alright, I thought in my head, she isn't gunna die and Sasha will go to jail. I tried to control my breathing now, stepping over and watching the parmedics do stuff on Demi. "Give me some air." A woman said, and some more people ran over to Demi. Was it that bad?

"Whats wrong with her?"

"Shes got broken ribs, shattered left arm, possibly bleeding in the brain."

That last part made me want to throw up. I didn't know anything about medic stuff, but I knew that wasn't good if she was bleeding in the brain. I merely nodded and leaned against the wall, trying to calm myself down. After what seemed like ages of watching them do a bunch of stuff on Demi, we finally made it to the hospital. Somehow I got shoved to the side of the car, and couldn't see what was going on.

"Get her inside!"

"Doctor over here!"

"What do we got?"

Somehow I managed to get out of the stuffy car, and stumble into the hospital. There was soo many people walking around, some bleeding and injured, others crying in chairs. It was rather depressing. I caught sight of Demi again, and started to run after her being wheeled away. I was on the side of her now, trying to keep up with the gurney.

"Demi, I'll be right here the whole time alright?"

I knew she could hear me…she tried to respond but was unable to. A nurse gently grabbed my arm suddenly, and I turned around to her. "You'll have to stay here sir, I'm sorry." She said to me, and I took one last look at Demi being wheeled into a room. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the nearest chair, and burst into tears.

**Demi P.O.V**

I couldn't open my eyes.

But I could hear everything. The doctors were talking, and I think they were still doing an operation or something. Wait, why was I here again? I sat there for a while, and just tried to think about why I was here…and where I was. Last I remember Benny was looking down at me but then It was a blur. Maybe I got knocked out or something. I remember hearing this screeching noise but that's it. it was killing me that I couldn't open my eyes.

"Give me the scalpel."

That didn't sound promising.

**Riley P.O.V**

We all ran in to see Benny crying his poor heart out.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51- Come Wake Me Up**

**Demi P.O.V**

I must've passed out again or something.

I kinda woke up, I still couldn't see anything, but I was awake. I felt really sore, my arms and legs were the worst. The only sound I could hear was crying,it sounded awfully familiar. I was trying to force my eyes to open, but it wasn't working. I have to open my eyes. Now. I have to see who is crying and why they are so familiar to me.

After getting all my willpower together, I could see the light.

"Demi?!"

I turned to see a handsome boy standing there, smiling at me. Why did he look so familiar?

**Benny P.O.V**

I was so happy to see my baby awake.

I smiled and hugged her so tightly, and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked her franticly. I was gunna kill the person that caused her so much pain. The doctor said the surgery went well, she had to be bed ridden for a while though. But I didn't like the look on Demi's face.

"Uhh sorry…but who are you?"

Oh my God.

She didn't know who I was.

I heard everyone in the room gasp, and Demi looked at them weird. "Sorry, I don't know who any of you are…" she trailed off when I collapsed on the floor. I was crying for about the 10th time those two days, which was sad. Riley and Sky came down beside me and cried with me, leaving Demi sitting there, confused out of her mind. She didn't remember me. Her boyfriend. Her bestfriend who helps her through everything. She didn't remember any of what has happened.

"Get…Get the doctor in here."

Ham ran out and tried to find the doctore while I tried to collect myself.

"Don't you remember? I'm Benny."

Demi studied me for a while, and I could tell she was very focused. "I'm trying…" she said quietly, looking at all of us.

**Demi P.O.V**

A little memory flashed in my mind.

I was laying on the front porch with two girls and the boy who kept asking me if I remembered. One smiled over at the other girl, "Sky..." then nodded at me sitting very close to the boy. The other smiled. Sky! How could I not remember her? I smiled a little, all the memories coming back to me.

"Sky."

Her eyes got happy, and she hugged me close. "You remember me?" she asked me, I nodded. "It came back to me." I answered her, smiling at one of my best friends, Sky. She couldn't stop smiling, and looked at the others hopefully. Just then, a ginger kid came in with a doctor. He smiled warmly at me, and walked over to my bedside.

"I see your awake? How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

He laughed a jolly laugh, "I'd be sore too after I got hit by a car." He joked, and I smiled slightly. That part I remember…but I only remember me being there. No one else. Not even in the car. What was happening?! "Well Ham tells me that you don't remember anyone?" I nodded and put my head down a little bit. Sky spoke up, "She just remembered me a few seconds ago." She replied, smiling at me.

"It's a sign of shock. Don't worry lads, it will only last a few days, I promise."

I saw the Benny kid take a deep breath, and wipe a few tears away. I felt bad for the kid…even though I don't remember him. He caught me looking at him and I stared at him curiously. He smiled weakly at me and stood up. "Its only temporary?" Benny asked him, he smiled and nodded. "I'll leave you guys alone now…just don't push her to try to remember." He warned, they nodded.

"Soo how ya feeling Demi?"

"Alright…"

Everyone was crowded around my bedside, making me feel a little uncomfortable. The ginger kid was grinning at me, creeping me out a bit. "What?" I asked him, he shrugged. "Just hoping you'll remember me." he answered, I just laid back on my pillow. We sat there awkwardly for about 10 minutes, waiting for something to happen. "Sooo…" I said, looking at the clock. It was about 9:30 at night, and the other girl looked at the others sadly.

"We should probably get going."

"Okay."

They all said bye to me, I hugged Sky and they all left. Except for Benny.

"I know you don't remember me right now…but I just want you to know that I'm here to talk about anything if you want."

He kissed my lips very lightly, and walked out the door.

I hope I would remember that kid soon, he was a good kisser.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52-Remember**

**Benny P.O.V**

It had been a few days.

She hadn't remembered me yet.

Demi remembered everyone else in the past days, but not me, to my sadness. It made me very sad actually. I sighed as I opened the door to her room in the hospital, hoping she would not look at me like I was nuts. I smiled at her weakly, and she smiled back slightly. "How ya feeling?" I asked her, setting my bookbag down. School had just got done and I was the first one to get here. We hadn't seen the mysterious girl yet.

"Alright…but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Demi watched me as I sat down on the chair next to her, and looked at her. "Are you mad at me cause I cant remember you?" Demi asked me, a guilty look on her face. I shook my head, "No not at all! It aint your fault that you got hit by a car and cant remember anything." I joked, making her laugh a bit. "Well good…" she trailed off and we sat there in silence for a few mintues.

"How was school?"

"Alright..pretty boring since you weren't there."

**Demi P.O.V**

I was pretty sad I couldn't remember him.

I felt like I should, but the memories just wouldn't come. I talked to Benny for about an hour, and then he gave me a look…and that look clicked something in my mind. My heart started pounding, my eyes got wide, as a memory came back to me. it was me and Benny, against the wall, kissing each other passionately. Benny. My boyfriend. The memory of when I first laid eyes on him came back, our first words, the first kiss. Benny thought I was freaking out or something, and put a hand on my arm.

"Are you okay Demi?"

"Benny…"

I hugged him suddenly, never wanting to let go.

"Benny… I remember."

"You do?!"

I smiled and nodded at him, kissing his lips. Benny was crying and smiling in the kiss, I felt his tears drip down onto my face. I had finally remembered him. "I love you Benny…what….why …how did I get hit by that car?" I asked him, pulling away slightly. Benny's face went sour. "I don't know. We were riding our bikes, she wasn't supposed to be driving there. we haven't seen her since." He answered, shaking his head.

"Who?"

"I forget her name..but that aint important now."

I smiled and hugged him again. Glad I finally was able to remember all the good memories we still have. We sat there for a few minutes in each others arms, just listening to each others heartbeats. "When can I get out of here?" I asked him, wanting to get out of his white,creepy building. Benny shrugged, "I'll ask the doctor next time I see him." he answered, looking at the door. "How long has it been?" I asked, he thought for a second. "Maybe a week." He replied, then saw the shock on my face.

"Jeez..cant believe I lasted this long in a hospital."

Benny laughed. It was soo wonderful to hear that laugh again. I smiled and leaned my head on his chest again. "I think you can survive a few more days." He replied, and I smiled again. The door opened, and I saw all the gang come in. "Hey guys!" ham greeted us, smiling. He looked between us for a second, then grinned.

"You remember?"

"Yes."

They all cheered and crowded around us, laughing and crying happily. "This is great Demi!" riley said to me, hugging me tightly. I sure was getting hugged a lot today. I smiled and leaned back in my bed as they crowded around my bed. Little Smalls was holding Riley's hand tightly, making me grin. Sky and Yeah-Yeah were standing very close together, making me grin even more. I must've missed a lot during the week.

"Soo Demi. What was it like?"

"Uhh well…besides the fact that it sucked…it was lonely. I missed you guys."

They all said "Awww!" simultaneously, and I laughed. I loved laughing. I never want to get hit by a car again. I couldn't stop smiling at all of them. "What did I miss in school?" I asked, although I really didn't care at all. Sky rolled her eyes, "Its only the second week and its already boring as crap." I smiled, "I knew it." I replied, closing my eyes a little. They were getting tired already for some reason.

"Demi?!"

"Chill…im resting my eyes."

They all breathed with relief, and It made me smile that they cared so much. Benny was smiling at me and holding my hand. "Well visiting time Is almost over…we'lll come back tomorrow, I promise." He said, kissing my lips once more. They all gave me hugs again, tell me stuff and smiling. As the last person walked out of the room, I saw the doctor walk by.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hello Ms. Demi."

"When can I leave?"

He smiled at me for a second, "Hmm…since your recovering quite well…tomorrow."

I smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53-Going Home**

**Benny P.O.V**

I was soo happy to have her home again.

The next morning she was out of the hospital, and we were all gathered at my house to celebrate. As soon as Demi walked through the door with my mom, we all jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" we had balloons and confetti everywhere, and cake in the kitchen. Demi smiled at all of us and leaned against the wall. "Aww thanks guys." She said quietly, since her voice was really hoarse. I ran forward and gave her a big hug, everyone else following my lead.

"Its been so lonely without you!"

"School sucks."

"Are you gunna-"

Demi put her hand up to all of us, making us be quiet. "I'll answer questions later, I just really want cake right now." We laughed and lead her to the table and my mom got out a knife. The cake said "Get better soon!" on it, and I saw Demi smile. "Thanks again guys, it means a lot." She said to us, and Ham blushed. "It was nothing…took a lot of calls and bike riding, but it was all worth it." he said, and we all tried to hide in our laughter. Ham was the one who called everyone, and me and Smalls were the ones who rode our bikes around town the whole day.

"Sure Ham."

"Anyway…lets eat!"

I liked the sound of that.

We all sat down, me on Demi's right side, and Riley on her left with Smalls sitting next to her. Everyone in the room was smiling, especially Demi. Under the table, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, she smiled and half hugged me. One of her arms was in a sling though, so it was kinda hard. There was a brace on her hip and a few stitches on her face and arms. She was still beautiful.

"Thank you Benny."

"Don't mention it."

I smiled at her and looked at the cake, which was being cut by my mom. "What kind of cake is it?" Smalls asked her, and she shrugged. "I don't know, you guys picked it out." She replied, and everyone looked at me and Smalls curiously. "Well Benny? What kind is it?" Sky asked me, and I looked at the cake awkwardly. "Uhh its umm…chocolate." I answered unsurely, but everyone believed me. "Yum." Ham said, grabbing a piece and digging in. As soon as he hit his mouth, he tired to spit it out.

"No freaking way that chocolate! Try it!"

Everyone grabbed a piece and hesitantly tried a bite, and everyone spit it out. "Blah…what is it?!" Yeah-Yeah asked, and Demi looked over at me. I grabbed my fork, and took a bite of the cake. It was not chocolate…or anything edible I was guessing. I spit it out and everyone was looking at me for answers. Then I remembered. When me and Smalls had went to the cake store after hours of driving around, we were tired. We got into the store, and since it was pretty hot out, we were getting a little dizzy. We must've went to the wrong section, because this cake tasted like liver. I ran a hand over my face when I realized we had got a cake from the dog section.

"We got it from the dog section."

Everyone groaned and threw stuff at me and Smalls. Demi was laughing though, and we all stopped and looked at her weird. "Why do you think its so funny? Its your cake." Squints said, and Demi just kept laughing and smiling at us. "Did you hit your head too hard?" Riley asked her jokingly, and Demi finally calmed down. For a while. "Sorry, I haven't heard anything funny in a long time…I wanted to laugh." She replied to us, making us smile.

"Anyway…what are we gunna do about the cake?"

"Nothing."

We looked at Demi weird again. "What?" I asked her and my mom smiled at me. "We still have the hot dogs and hamburgers cooking," she said. "I think you can survive without cake." We laughed a little and agreed. "What should we do before they're ready?" Ham asked as we sat at the table. I shrugged, "Theres a Yankees game on today." I suggested. I didn't like the Yankees, but I just loved watching baseball.

"Yeah!"

Everyone ran into the living room except me and Demi. I helped her out of her chair, and she smiled at me. "You don't even like the Yankees." She said to me, I smiled and shrugged. "I know…" I answered, she laughed and we walked to the living room where they had saved a spot for us on the couch. I sat down beside Demi, and Ham turned on the tv.

"5th inning already. Yankees up by 2."

We all groaned and sat back, watching the pitcher throw a curveball to the batter. I put my arm around Demi's shoulder, she smiled and leaned closer to me. "You going to school tomorrow?" I asked her, she made a face. "I don't ever want to go again." I smiled at her answer. "Well you have to," I said to her, she pouted and looked up at me. "I hate school." I nodded at her. I didn't like it either, I wasn't very smart, so I had a lot of low grades already.

"Will you be my tutor?"

Demi looked at me brightly, "I would love to be your tutor." She answered, I grinned and looked back at the game. "You gunna play softball?" I asked her, and she glared at me. "No freaking way." Demi answered and I backed off. "Okay jeez just asking." I replied to her, her face expression softened. "Sorry, but people keep asking me that a lot." My girlfriend answered, I smiled and nodded. "Its fine babe." I said, looking at the tv screen.

"This pitcher sucks!"

"No kidding…he's a rookie I think. He's already given up 7 runs."

We listened to Ham and Kenny talk back and forth about the pitcher, and this game was starting to bore me. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked Demi, she smiled and nodded. "Please." She replied. I smiled and we stood up. "We'll be back in a bit." Demi announced, everyone nodded and went back to the game. I opened the door and we walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

I smiled at her answer as we started walking. "Hows that hip brace?" I asked her curiously, wondering if it was uncomfortable. Demi made a face, "Annoying. I hate it." she replied, looking at the brace under her jeans. I nodded, I would hate that too. "Does it hurt?" I asked her, not liking the idea of my girl being in pain. She shrugged, "Once in a while. Sometimes my ribs hurt really bad." she replied, rubbing her side.

"I'll help you through it, don't worry."

Demi smiled and laced her hand through mine.

"Demi?"

"Yes?"

I smiled at her, "Good to have you back."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 55-She Made Me**

**Demi P.O.V**

Why did she look like she got beat up?

Maybe she did. Maybe some of the kids at school figured out all the bad things she has done and cornered her. No, that didn't happen. Milly could have easily gotten away. No one else looked at her except me and Benny, and we watched her spot us and slowly walk across the room. Benny stood in front of me protectively. "What do you want?" he asked her harshly, she stopped a few feet from us. The bruises looked more serious then I first thought. It looked as if she got beat by a pole or something.

"Please just listen to me! All this stuff I've did to you guys…it wasn't me."

"What do you mean it wasn't you? You're the one who has did all this crap to us!"

Milly sighed and nodded, "Well yeah, but she made me!" she protested. Who was she? I looked at her confused, "Who made you Milly?" I asked her. I didn't know of any other enemies I had that weren't boys. She bit her lip nervously, "She wanted to get back at you, I don't know why…she paid me." Milly explained, but we still didn't know who she was talking about.

"Who Millly?!"

"Her aunt."

Shit. I should've known she would've come back into the picture. I shook my head immediately. Of course. "Wow," I started. "I should have known." I said to Benny, he half hugged me. "So she paid you to do all this stuff to us?" he clarified. Milly nodded sadly, "Im terribly sorry. I just needed money okay?" she said, sitting down on a desk. I knew what she meant. Some people had to do terrible things for money.

"Its alright…I guess. We gotta get to my aunts house."

"We can't Dem, we're in school."

"Screw school."

He smiled a me a bit, but still shook his head. "We can plan what to do with her later." Benny said, I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I said, sitting down on a different desk. We sat in silence for a while, and I wondered what MIlly really is. "MIlly, how old are you?"I asked her curiously. She smiled, "Old enough." I didn't know what that meant, and It creeped me out a little.

"Are you guys going to the dance tonight?"

Benny's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I forgot about that!" he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "I was gunnna ask you to go to the dance with me." Benny said, smiling slightly nervously. I smiled and nodded, "I would love to go to the dance with you…but I don't have a dress." I said sadly, leaning back in my chair in disappointment. Milly took out her purse, getting her wallet and handed me a $100 dollar bill.

"I owe ya anyways."

I smiled at her as she handed me the money. "Thank you." I said, she smiled, got up and walked out of the room. "See ya there." I nodded and looked at the money. Benny looked confused, "Why would she give you money?" he asked thoughtfully, and I shrugged. "Who knows? I gotta go dress shopping." I said happily, kissing his cheek and going to find Riley and Sky. I saw him smiling as I walked out of the room.

"Riley!Sky!"

I found them smiling by their locker and they turned to look at me. "We're going dress shopping at lunch." I said, holding up my hundred dollar bill. Their eyes went wide and they grabbed the money, like they had never seen it before. "Who in the heck gave you this?" Sky asked me wide eyed.

"Milly."

They looked confused as I grabbed the money back.

"I'll explain on the way."

They shrugged and we heard the bell ring.

"See you guys after next period!"

"See ya!"

I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed to my next class, but not with dresses on my mind.

Why did my aunt want revenge on me?

**Sorry! Ive been sick the last 5 days so that's why I haven't updated: ( sorry about the wait!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 56-Getting Ready**

**Benny P.O.V**

"Hey, wait up!"

I stopped and turned around to face a kid running towards me, out of breath. "Yeah?" I asked him, leaning against the wall. I don't think I have ever talked to this kid before. "Are you and your buddies thinking about going out for the baseball team?" he asked me, kind of threatningly. I gave him a curious look, "Why do ya wanna know? Afraid we're gunna take your place?" I taunted the guy. He glared at me, "Not at all. I was just wondering." The tone in his voice made me think that he didn't want us to go out.

He walked away and I smiled.

"Hey Ham, meeting tonight when everyone gets to the Sandlot, ok?"

"Okay man…why?"

I grinned and put my stuff in my locker. "You'll see."

_After school…._

**Demi P.O.V**

I had made it through the day.

I hadn't gotten into a fight or anything, I felt pretty proud. I was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Benny when I got to my locker. "How was your first day back?" he asked me curiously, and I smiled and shrugged. "It was good…boring." I answered, grabbing my glove and jacket. He smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear it. We're having a meeting as soon as everyone gets to the Sandlot, your girls can come too if they want." Benny suggested.

"Okay…whats the meeting about?"

"This kid came up to me today and asked if my team was gunna go out for school baseball."

"And…."

"I think we might just to piss him off."

I smiled at my boyfriend and patted his head. "You're learning Benny." He laughed and we started walking out of the school. Not that it was a bad day, but I was pretty happy to get out of that place. I spotted Riley and Smalls talking by a tree, and Benny started walking over there. I grabbed his arm, "We cant go over there, they're talking!" I exclaimed happily, smiling at the sight of my friend. Benny gave me a weird look. "Girls." He mumbled under his breath as we walked the other way.

"Oh my gosh like, I like, got this like new like magazine, like its like totally like amazing!"

I laughed at Benny's imitation of a girl, he grinned at me and shrugged. "That's all I hear um talk about…except you of course." He said smiling, nudging my arm playfully. I rolled my eyes, "All I talk about his violence and baseball…and boys." I said to him, thinking of all the times me, Riley and Sky have had sleepovers and watched violent movies the whole night. It was great.

"You can be a very violent person…"

"I know!"

We laughed and continued walking along the sidewalk. Benny suddenly tensed up a little and started staring at the road for cars. "Whats wrong?" I asked him nervously, he glanced at me. "Remember last time we tried to go to the Sandlot?" Benny asked me quietly as if it were a secret. I remembered. Pretty clearly actually. "Oh yeah…" I trailed off, looking for cars with him the rest of the way.

"Oh my God! I have to get a dress for tonight!"

"Oh yeah! You,Sky and Riley can skip the meeting, it aint important. You probably cant play baseball for a while either…but we'll think about that later. We can wait at the Sandlot until they get here."

"Sounds good to me."

We got to the lot safe and sound, and now all we had to do was wait. Most of the guys were already there, so Benny stood up and started the meeting. "Okay so I called this meeting tonight because a kid came up to me in the hallways today. Asked me if our team was going out for school baseball. At first I thought, Why would we ever want to do that? But then I figured out that this kid felt threatened by our team, and us hoping we wont go out." Benny explained to the boys.

"So…are we gunna try out?"

"We don't even have to try out, just gotta make sure we beat his team out for spots."

"Ohhhh okay."

Benny looked at his teammates, who looked like they were thinking pretty hard about it. "When does it start?" Smalls asked him. "Uhh like next week?" Benny said hesitantly. "I don't really know, but its soon." He replied, staring at his teammates intently. "So whos in? " he finally asked, and after a few seconds, they started to raise their hands. Pretty soon everyone was raising their hand.

"Okay, great, so we'll play on the school baseball team."

Just then, Sky and Riley came through the gate, I got up and walked towards them. "We're going shopping." I said to them, waving the $100 bill in their faces. "We are gunna look hot for the dance." Sky said grinning, I smiled and nodded. "Lets go!" I said, we said goodbye to the guys, and started walking towards Sky's house. "I'm paying today guys, you aint paying for nothing." I explained as we got into the car. They gave each other a look, but agreed.

"What kind of dress are you getting?"

"Not sure...probably a short one, easier to dance in. Most likely purple."

"What about you Ri?"

Riley shrugged and pulled at her jeans nervously. "What color do you think Smalls would like?" she asked us, and I thought. "I think you would look good in blue," I said, imaging her in a dress. Sky nodded, "Has to be blue babe." She said, backing out of the driveway. "I already got a dress so you don't gotta buy me one Dem." Sky added, I remembered the one we got her for her birthday. "Oh yeah, the one Yeah-yeah got for you." I winked at her and nudged her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and turned onto the highway.

"Do you think the guys will even dress up? It would be a wasted if we dressed up and they didn't…"

"That's true…I hope they do!"

**Benny P.O.V**

"What are we supposed to wear?!"

Yeah-Yeah was talking to me on second base. I hadn't really thought about what we were gunna wear to the dance. "Uhh tux?" I suggested, but that seemed too dressy, although the girls were gunna be wearing dresses. Yeah-Yeah made a face, "I cant dance in a tux!" he exclaimed, and Squints heard him. "You can't dance without one either." He remarked, making everyone laugh. Yeah-Yeah ignored him.

"Seriously though? What am I gunna wear?"

We all kind of stopped our game for a moment, just thinking about what we were gunna do. "Lets ask my mom." I said, dropping my glove and running towards the gate. Everyone followed me inside our kitchen, where my mom was. "Mom, we need your help!" I said, sitting down at the table. She cleaned her hands off and sat down while we all crowded around her. "What are we gunna wear to the dance tonight?" I asked her franticly.

She laughed.

"A tuxedo of course!"

We all looked at her with horrified looks on our faces. "Seriously?" Kenny asked her, and she nodded and smiled. "I suppose you don't know how to dance either?" she asked us, and I looked at the guys blankly. She sighed and walked into the living room. "Come in here, I'll teach you." they all looked at me, and I walked slowly into the living room. "I know your all boys but get a partner." She commanded us, and they awkwardly got a partner to dance with. I was with my mom.

"First, put your hand on the ladies waist, like this."

She took my hand and put her on her waist. Boy this was awkward. The other boys weirdly did the same to the boy they were holding, and It was hard not to laugh. A few minutes later she had us all dancing, it would have been a sight to see. Teenage boys all dancing with each other like one of them was a girl.

Tonight would be interesting.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 57-The Dance**

**Demi P.O.V**

I was so nervous.

Riley had just finished doing my hair, and it looked great. My makeup was already done, so I was done. I walked over and looked in the mirror, observing myself. "You look great Dem!" Sky said, walking over beside me in the mirror. "Thanks Sky, Yeah-Yeah is gunna love you tonight." I replied, making her smile. "Riley you did an amazing job on my hair." I said to her, turning around to hug her.

"Thanks Dem, I'm actually considering being a hairdresser."

I smiled at that, knowing she probably would. I looked myself up and down for about the 50th time, wondering if this dress made me look fat. I thought it did, just my hips. How could I have gained weight? I had barely eaten anything the last few days. I made a face and announced that I had to go to the bathroom. Riley and Sky just nodded and added finishing touches to their hair. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom, locked the door and sighed.

I hadn't done this in a while, so I was just hoping I remembered how. I leaned over the toilet and shoved my finger down my throat, silently throwing up. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it worked. I felt a lot better now. Not mentally, but physically I did. I wiped my mouth and washed my hands and flushed the toilet so it seemed like I had actually gone to the bathroom. I walked out and went back to the room, Riley and Sky were ready to go.

"You ready?"

"No, but lets go."

I grabbed my jacket and looked at myself one last time. We walked out of Riley's front door, and started walking towards the school. We had told the guys we would meet them there, so I'm guessing they were already there. I smiled nervously at the girls, "Are you two as nervous as me right now?" I asked them, they nodded quickly. "I feel like throwing up." Sky said, her voice shaking. "What if I step on Yeah-Yeah's foot while we're dancing?!" she asked us franticly. We shrugged, "I don't think he will care…" Riley trailed off, thinking about Smalls. I knew he would step on her feet at least once. I had my sneakers on, so I didn't really have to worry, I didn't think Benny would step on my feet anyways.

**Benny P.O.V**

We were a nervous wreck.

Smalls was worried about his tux, which was too big for him, Ham was annoyed with his because it was too short, . Mine was perfect, but I thought I looked weird in it. My mom was playing with my hair, trying to slick it back or something, and I swatted her hand away. "Mom, its fine!" I protested, and she finally gave up. "You boys have to get going!" Smalls's mom said, pushing us out the door and into the cars. I was really nervous I had to admit. I wasn't a very good dancer, I just hoped Demi didn't care.

Squints had to sit on my lap since we didn't have enough room in the car. "Jeez Squints, I thought you were light!" I said to him, he grinned and shrugged. "You thought wrong." He replied, I sighed and looked out the window. The school was full of lights and sparkly stuff all over the outside. Not exactly how I pictured my first dance. We fell out of the cars and onto the grass. I groaned and helped Ham up,brushing ourselves off. Some of the girls who were waiting outside saw us, a few laughed but a few were checking us out.

"Lets go guys, the girls might be already here."

We ran inside, trying not to be seen. When we got downstairs to where the dance was, we saw that it was basically just the cheerleaders dancing with their boyfriends so far. No one else's date had come yet. Me, Yeah-Yeah and Smalls didn't see the girls yet, so we went to wait in a corner. Kenny looked like he was gunna pee himself. His date came up to him smiling. Kenny's date was the girl he had a crush on since the 1st grade. He managed a smile and asked her to dance. She agreed and they walked slowly to the dancefloor.

"Yeah Kenny boy!"

He smiled and blushed, and began dancing with her. He was doing alright so far, he hadn't stepped on her feet yet, so that was good. But I got distracted when the girls walked in.

**Demi P.O.V**

Benny looked handsomer than usual.

I smiled when I spotted him in the corner, and our eyes locked. Benny's eyes got huge as he looked me up and down as I slowly walked to him. He stood up and smiled down at me. "Wow…you look more beautiful than usual Demi." He said nervously, making me blush. "You don't look too bad yourself." I replied, poking his tie. Benny smiled and looked down at himself. "I do look pretty good don't i?" I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Hows your ribs doing?"

"Fine…kinda sore but I think I can still dance."

I hadn't really thought about that much…I still had a wrap on my arm and my ribs were still a little cracked. Maybe I should have thought this through. Too late now. Benny smiled and nodded, holding out his arm. "Would you care to dance?" he asked me formally, I smiled. "I would love to." I responded, grabbing his arm lightly. Benny lead me to the dance floor, and I felt my heart skip a few beats. Didn't know I could be this nervous.

It was a slow song, the first of the night. I could see Kenny, Ham and Squints all dancing with their dates. I smiled at Ham's, it was one of the cheerleaders. Benny saw me looking at him and smiled. "Its so hard to believe she said yes." He said, I nodded and laughed. Who knows, maybe she really does like Ham. "I love this song." I said, recognizing the Beatles song. He smiled, "Yeah, it's a good one." He replied, putting his hands on my waist. I smiled and put my hands around his neck, wondering if he could hear my heartbeat over the music.

We looked into each others eyes for the longest time, not even paying attention to anyone else in the room. It was like no one else even existed. I couldn't stop smiling at him, and I could no longer hear the music, but I think the song was almost done. I hadn't stepped on his feet yet, which was good. I came back to reality and Benny leaned down slowly, and our lips met on the last note of the song. After a few seconds he pulled away smiling, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Dem."

"I love you too Ben."

A new song was starting, and it was a really hip one, so after we shared our moment, we smiled and started dancing our asses off.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 58-Love Hangover**

**Benny P.O.V**

I was soo tired by the time the dance was over.

Demi was leaning on me for support, laughing and humming the last song she heard. I didn't see how she had so much energy, she hadn't been drinking and we had danced for hours. It was now about 1 in the morning, which meant my mom would be here soon. Demi almost fell on the ground if I hadn't caught her, I laughed and shook my head.

"You're crazy Demi."

"You're crazy!"

She laughed and grinned up at me, "You're more crazier than me." My girlfriend protested, I shook my head and tossed her over my shoulder. "We'll see about that." I said, walking over to the fountain in the front of the school. "What are you doing?!" Demi asked me giggling and looking over her shoulder. I laughed and gently threw her into the fountain, which was full of water.

"Benny!"

She was laughing as I jumped in with her, splashing water all around. After my eyes focused again, they were dosed in water. "Oh your gunna get it!" I yelled at her, splashing water at her. She squealed and we had began a water fight. Soon I heard other people scream, recognizing Ham jumping into the water. "I win!" I said to Demi, grabbing her by the waist lightly. She smiled, shaking her head. "I don't think so." More water got splashed onto my face, and I realized the whole gang was in the fountain now.

"Benny!"

I heard my mom calling my name, and Demi pouted. "I don't wanna go home." She said, I rolled my eyes and smiled, picking her up. "Well im gunna be there." I responded to her, Demi smiled and twisted a piece of my wet hair. "That's true…" she said, I nodded. "Exactly!" I said happily, opening the car door and gently putting her inside. My mom looked at me worriedly, "Is she okay?!" she asked, looking back at my girlfriend.

"Yeah, just a little crazy."

"I aint crazy!"

I laughed and got in beside her, shutting the door. My mom smiled at us and drove home quickly. "So did you kids have fun?" she asked when we got out of the car. Demi smiled, "A lot of fun. It was a really good night, and I didn't get my feet stepped on." She said happily, making my mom laugh. "I taught you boys well!" she said, unlocking the house door. My eyes got big. The girls didn't know about the lessons we got from my mom.

"What less-"

"I think shes the one that's crazy."

My mom smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hey, I aint that old yet." She protested as we walked inside the house. I smiled and threw my wet shirt on the floor by the dirty clothes. "Why were you two in the fountain, may I ask?" She asked, watching Demi take off her jacket. We looked at each other and shrugged. "Uhhh it looked fun?" I said to her, not really knowing how to answer that. She smiled and headed towards her room.

"You two get to bed, goodnight."

"Night."

She closed her door and Demi kissed my cheek, then sprinted into my room. I chased after her and shut the door. "Still hyper huh?" I asked laughing, sitting down on my bed. Demi suddenly fell on the bed right beside me, and looked up at me. "Not anymore." She mumbled, making me laugh to see the look on her face. I laid down so our faces were almost touching.

"Well maybe you should go to bed."

"Mmm…"

Demi closed her eyes, smiling. I kissed her lips softly, wondering if she was already asleep. "They should have dances more often." She whispered, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah they should."

Next Morning…

Demi P.O.V

I woke up with a smile on my face.

I hadn't known why I was so hyper the night before, but I don't really care. I had had the time of my life last night, I wished they had dances every Friday night. I felt Benny's breath down the back of my neck, I turned around slightly to see him still sleeping. I glanced at the clock, it was about 11 in the afternoon, so I decided to let Benny sleep more. He seemed really tired last night, so I thought he would need to get his energy back for baseball today.

I very quietly got out of bed and creeped out of the room, walking into the kitchen. Benny's mom had made us pancakes, but had already left for work. I smiled at the note she left for us, saying we had to be up by 12 and a bunch of other stuff. I got out the apple juice, trying to revive my body, and I suddenly thought of what I did before the dance. I was disappointed in myself. Should I tell Benny what I did? I sighed and paused for a second, getting a little bit dizzy. I hadn't had any drinks last night did i? How could I have, it was a school dance.

"Demi…"

Benny slowly walked into the kitchen, his eyes still halfway closed. I smiled, "Morning." I poured some juice and set it on the table. "Your mom made us pancakes." I told him as he sat down at the table. He smiled, "Pancakes." He said in a daze. I laughed, "Yes, that's what I said Benny." I gave him one on a plate, then sat down beside him. He looked at me weird, seeing I didn't have anything on my plate. "Arent you gunna eat?"Benny asked me, I shook my head.

"Not hungry."

"More for me."

I smiled and nodded, kind of not really paying attention. I leaned over and turned the radio on, hoping to get my mind off of things. i leaned my head on the table and smiled when the Beatles song came on. "This is the song that was playing last night." Benny said, smiling at me. I nodded, humming the song to myself. I had been humming a lot lately, which meant I was in a good mood.

"You gunna come watch us try out for the baseball team in a few weeks?"

"No…I'm gunna watch you beat the crap out of the baseball team."

Benny laughed and took a bite of his pancakes. "That's even better!" I smiled and nodded. I couldn't wait to see the look on the guys faces when they got their spots taken by some kids who barley play baseball for competition. It was gunna be epic. "You'd better get practicing." I said, standing up and walking towards my room. Benny shook his head, "That's all I've been doing ever since I was a baby. Now its time to actually show off my mad skills." He said, eating the last bite of his pancake.

"Good plan."

At the Sandlot…

Riley P.O.V

I couldn't wait for Demi to get here.

I had to tell her all about my night with Smalls. He didn't step on my foot once! I couldn't stop smiling all the way here. I was sitting on the bench, listening to Yeah-Yeah and Sky talk about the dance last night. They were waiting for Ham to get here because apparently he kissed the cheerleader last night. I wasn't really listening though. I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Smalls had walked me home last night, holding my hand all the way there. I watched him walk down the street and around the corner from my bedroom window.

I was in love with Smalls.

I saw him walk through the gate of the Sandlot, I immediately smiled and stood up. "Hey!" I said cheerfully, he smiled nervously. "Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked me politely. I shrugged, "Didn't really sleep much, I was too happy." I answered truthfully. Smalls nodded, "Oh. Me too." He put on his glove and hat, looking around the field. "Where is everyone?" he asked us, we all shrugged.

"They all got love hangovers."

We laughed as Ham walked in the dugout, and Yeah-Yeah jumped up. "Did you really kiss her?!" he asked him. We all turned to look at Ham, who was grinning like an idiot. "Sure did." He replied, and almost all of us gasped. "You better not be lying!" Sky said, smiling and shaking her head. Ham sighed happily and sat down on the bench. "It felt like a dream…but it wasn't." he added quickly. I laughed, "You're in love Ham!" I announced, we all smiled at him.

"I think I am."

"Awwwww!"

"Shut up."

That made us laugh again, I sat down on the bench a few feet away from Ham. "So wheres the king and queen?" Ham asked us. "Benny and Demi? We don't know, haven't seen them yet." Sky answered, looking around the lot. As if on cue, Demi opened the gate and her and Benny walked in. "Found them." Ham said, looking around to face them.

"Have a nice night?"

"Yeah…heard you kissed a cheerleader."

Ham grinned and nodded, "Dang right I did!" he replied, leaning back with his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Demi to come sit by me. She walked over and sat by me, knowing what I wanted to talk about. "I guess your night was good?"

"You have no idea."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 59-Tryouts…Sandlot style**

**Benny P.O.V**

It was tryouts day.

No one had been really focusing lately, so I was a little nervous for this day. We were walking after school to the school baseball field. The jocs were already there, watching us as we walked towards them. "Do you think they're afraid?" Smalls asked me quietly. I shrugged, "Not sure Smalls…guess we'll have to wait and see." I answered, getting closer and closer to the lot. There were some other kids there gunna tryout, but all eyes were on us and we knew it.

"We're gunna dominate."

"Stay focused and we will."

Ham grinned and started doing his little girly strut. I managed a laugh and we were almost at home plate now. The coaches were talking in the dugout, and the other jocs were staring at us. I smiled evilly and sat down on the bench. "Okay kids, heres how its gunna work. We will split you up into teams and play a little game for about an hour. Tomorrow we will tell you if your on the team or not alright?" He announced, everyone seemed okay with that.

"This here is Coach Hutch, and I'm Coach P."

"P?"

I shrugged to Squints and we kinda all sat there in an awkward silence. "Okay well lets split you up into teams. Rodriguez, Squints, Smalls, Larson, Peterson, Michaels, Ham, Tomlinson, Kaftson." Great, I was on the same team of the kid that started this mess. I rolled my eyes and ran out to first base before he could. He glared at me and I grinned, seeing that Kenny was the first one up on the other team. I just hoped that we would all get on the team. I didn't want any tension going on between our team.

"Batter up!"

I don't know who was the pitcher on our team was, but he wasn't very good. Kenny had a solid hit to right field, and got to second base before our team even threw it in. I sighed, knowing this was gunna be a long hour.

We finally got 3 outs and it was our turn to bat. I wanted to impress the coaches first, so I grabbed a bat and stepped in the hole. Some tall kid was up, and it looked about as unathletic as they come. I was right. Kenny struck him out in 3 pitches, I noticed the coaches nod and write something down. I smiled to myself, knowing Kenny was in. Now we gotta get everyone else in too though. I wasn't worried. I walked up to the plate, zoning in on the ball. Kenny smiled a little at me, throwing his famous heater. I was ready however, and slammed the ball into left center.

"Your killing me Benny!"

The rest of us Sandlot kids laughed at Kenny, as I almost jogged around the bases they were so slow in getting the ball in. I touched home plate and the coaches stopped me when I was about to sit down. "Rodriguez, can we see you run?" Coach P asked me, and I looked at him a little confused. "Run? Just like, around the bases?" I asked him, they both nodded.

"Your back?"

I nodded as I stepped up to the plate again, Kenny shrugged and wound up to pitch. I hit it again, but this time in the infield so I would have to run a lot faster. I saw it go over right down the baseline to some kid on third base. Come on Benny, I said to myself, pushing my legs to go faster. I made it to first, and the throw was way above the firstbase man. I kept running as fast as I could, making it to third before I caught sight of the ball again. It was about to be thrown to home plate, he had his mask off and was ready to catch it. I pushed myself even more, making my legs go faster than ever.

"Safe!"

I smiled as I got up and brushed the dirt off of me. Sliding was another one of my specialties. "Yeah Benny!" I heard someone cheer, and I turned around to see Demi, Riley and Sky standing by the fence. Demi had a huge smile on her face. I grinned and sat down on the bench, seeing the coaches write down my name on the list. "Focus Smalls." Ham said to Smalls, as he was staring at Riley. I laughed and leaned back, watching the next kid bat.

I knew all of us would get in

Or at least I hoped.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 60-Awkward**

**Demi P.O.V**

It was time to celebrate.

The guys had dominated the tryouts, and they were all complaining on how hungry they were. We were all at Benny's house watching the Dodgers game. "Go get some food!" Ham whined to me, pretending like he was gunna die if he didn't have food right now. I sighed and looked at Sky, "Wanna go to the store?" I asked her, she nodded. "Fine, we'll go get you lumps some food." I announced, standing up.

"Yay!"

I rolled my eyes and me and Sky walked outside to the old car. I hadn't exactly had any ambition to get my license, since I didn't have anywhere to go. I would probably get it soon though, for Benny's baseball games and stuff. "Wheres the store at again?" she asked me, I shrugged, trying to remember. I had been there a lot when I was little, but not lately.

"Turn left."

"Okay…what kind of food do you think they want?"

"I don't think they care, they just want food."

She smiled and nodded, turning into the parking lot. We got out and went inside, walking around aimlessly trying to decide what kind of food we should get. "Hotdogs good?" I asked, picking a packet up. "Good enough." Sky answered. "By the way, how have things been with Yeah-Yeah?" I asked her. She smiled and blushed a little bit. "Good…really good."She answered, making me curious.

"Like…what have you guys been doing together lately?"

"Oh yah know…just stuff. Met his parents the other day."

I smiled at her as I grabbed some soda. "Oh really?" I replied, looking at her sideways. Sky nodded, "Yup...except his dad was on a business trip." She added, and I saw a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "Is he gone a lot?" I asked her, she nodded, throwing some chips in the cart. "Yeah-Yeah doesn't really even care anymore. Its kinda like he doesn't even exist." I know what that feels like. My aunt used to ignore me a lot. "I see." I said, not really sure what else to say.

As I turned around to face the bread section, I saw someone I didn't wanna see at the moment. I hid behind the shelf and pulled Sky behind me. "Why are we hiding?" she whispered to me, and I pointed to my aunt and Milly, standing in the checkout line. "Oh shit." Sky said, I watched them whisper fighting and tried to make out what they were saying.

"She has too many friends around her all the time! I cant get close to her!"

"Well try harder! Since the stupid girl that you got to ran her over vanished, your gunna have to start doing all the dirty work!"

The cashier looked a little scared, and tried to give them their change faster. Milly looked pretty mad. "Do it yourself! I only took this freaking job cause I dropped out!" she said outloud, and my aunt looked mad now too. But then again, when doesn't she? "Fine, just leave, I can do it myself." She said, grabbing her change roughly and walking out of the store. I stood up slowly, noticing a little boy standing watching us. "What are you doing miss?" he asked me, I looked at Sky, who shrugged.

"Uhh I was just umm…looking at the crack in the floor."

The little kid looked down and we ran away with our cart. "Did you hear that? Shes gunna take care of me herself." I said to Sky, she nodded and bit her lip. "What are you gunna do? You'll have to be surrounded by people 24/7!" she exclaimed while we checked out. The check out girl still seemed pretty scared, but who could blame her? I didn't respond, just kinda thought for a second. "I don't know, but I think we've got to do a little investigating." I said, making Sky confused.

"Heres your change."

"Thanks."

We walked out to the car and put the bags away. We got in and I turned on the radio and put on my sunglasses. "Lets do this." I said, trying to sound like a person from the movies. Sky looked at me weird, "Exactly what are we doing?" she asked, and I thought. "Going to my aunts house." I announced, looking out the window. "What? Why?" she asked me franticly. I smiled, "We gotta investigate. She probably just went to bingo right now, so she wont be back for about an hour." I said as she started the car.

"This is crazy."

I smiled as she drove down the street, approaching my aunt's house. Her car wasn't there, so we were safe for now. "I don't think this is a good idea…" Sky said slowly, and I looked at her. "Since when have I had any good ideas?" I said, walking inside the house I used to be inslaved in. It looked the same since the last time me and Benny were in it. "I don't know about this…" Sky said nervously, and I shook my head. "You worry too much Sky." I said, walking into her study.

I couldn't believe it.

There was walls covered in pictures of me, at Benny's house, playing baseball, at school, everything. Sky gasped as I walked around to her desk, with a notepad on the top. I picked it up and started reading it. "Number 1: Milly becomes enemies with her. Number 2: Eliminate all friends. Number 3: Hurt her." I read outloud to her. I set that down and picked up a journal. It must be my aunt's. "Day 35: The plan didn't work. Sasha failed us and now Demi is fine. I knew Milly didn't have the guts to kill anyone. I'll have to do more research. " I said, shaking my head.

"Shes planning to kill you?!"

"Seems like it."

I walked around the room, looking at all the pictures. How could I have not noticed she was there? I always look around before the baseball games started. Wait a second… "Sky. This was before I moved out of the house." I said, grabbing a picture off the wall. It was a picture of me when Riley was over one time, we were laughing on the couch. There was another one…of me sleeping. Had she been trying to kill me before I moved out?

"This is scaring me Demi, lets get out of here!"

"Yeah."

I took the picture with though, I don't know why but I just did. We got back in the car and drove back home. We went inside and saw all the guys laying on the floor. "What took you so long?" Ham asked, getting up and grabbing the food from us. I looked at Sky and she shrugged nervously.

"Got distracted."


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey: ) hope ur all enjoying the story! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 61- Why didn't you tell me?**

**Benny P.O.V**

We ate all the hotdogs in about 15 minutes.

It was mostly Ham, but I couldn't blame him. He was Ham after all. We were all laughing and smiling, except Demi and Sky, who looked worried. Demi was trying to cover it up, but I knew her too well to know that something was up. I walked over to her and leaned against the counter. "Whats up?" I asked her, she looked at me startled. "What do you mean?" she asked, not making eye contact. I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on Dem, I know you too well. What happened?" I asked her again.

"Nothing happened."

I studied her face very carefully, trying to get her to tell.

"Okay…"

I kinda just left it there,not wanting to get in an argument with her. Demi smiled a little and we went back to joking around with our friends.

**One week later...Demi P.O.V**

None of us had seen Milly or my aunt for a while now.

Sky and I had decided to keep what we heard between us, just so the rest of the gang didn't freak out. Benny hadn't asked about it since that day, so that was good. Today was the guys first game, they had all made the team too. Riley, Sky and I all bought bandanas and wore them on our heads and teased our hair a little bit. "You guys ready?" I asked them, they nodded and I opened the door to go outside, grabbing my lettermans jacket on the way out, since it had been getting a little chilly lately. Sky drove us to the diamond, and I smiled when I saw Benny in his uniform.

"I love baseball pants."

Riley and Sky both laughed at me, even though I was being serious. I ran to our usual spot right besides the dugout, making sure I could see Benny from where I was sitting. The coaches called their teams in, and I took a deep breath as the game was about to start. I hoped Benny did well. I knew he would, but I couldn't help but get a little nervous. Michaels was up first, Ham, Smalls, and then Benny. I was thinking exactly what the coach was thinking. If the first three kids could get on base, Benny could come up and get a grand slam. I smiled as I looked at the other team, they look pathetic.

"Come on Michaels!"

"Sky, we don't cheer for the enemy!"

They laughed as Michaels walked up to the plate like a big shot. I rolled my eyes at him, watching the pitcher throw a few warm up throws. He always threw it right down the middle, so I knew we were gunna win. I would not cheer for Michaels though. Only for the sandlot gang. Michaels hit it in the outfield, and their outfielders almost ran into each other, even though it was a grounder.

He ended up getting to second base, cause he was too slow to get to third. I laughed a little and cheered for Ham as he walked up to the plate. I saw his cheerleader girlfriend sitting in the crowd, trying hard to understand the game of baseball. She kept asking the person next to her a bunch of questions about what was going on. It made me laugh, she was pretty, but she sure wasn't very bright.

"Lets go Ham!"

Everyone laughed when he did the Babe Ruth motion, making me roll my eyes again. He sure was something else. As weird as he was, he hit a line drive to left center, getting to second base. They got it back in time though, so Michaels only go to third. We were cheering pretty loudly when Benny was up. Smalls had got to first, but just barely. "Come on Benny!" I said loudly, getting up and putting my hands on the fence. Benny smiled a little bit, and I knew it was because he heard me. The pitcher looked pretty frustrated now, but he couldn't throw any other pitch, so he did the exact same thing.

Benny smashed the ball right in center field, I knew it was out of here.

"YEAH BENNY!"

Everyone cheered as he rounded third base, taking his sweet time. I smiled and clapped as he walked to the dugout, surrounded by his teammates slapping on his back. I couldn't stop smiling at him. "We forgot the signs!" Sky said to me in a panic. I slapped my forehead, "I'll get them!" I said, running back to the car. There was no one else in the parking lot, so I didn't have to be worried about anyone seeing the little dance I was doing.

"Where are the-"

I couldn't breathe suddenly. Something had been put over my mouth and had some kind of drug in it. I was slowly losing consciousness, but I couldn't find the energy to scream. The last thing I saw was my aunt's face.

**Benny P.O.V**

I couldn't stop smiling when the game was over.

After we shook hands and I talked to the coaches for a bit, I tried to find Demi in the crowd. I pushed through the people and made it to Sky, Yeah-Yeah, Riley and Smalls, but Demi wasn't in sight. I looked at them confused, "Hey, wheres Demi?" I asked them, and they looked at each other, almost just as confused as I was. "She went to get the posters…in the first inning." Sky answered very slowly, realizing that she had been gone for over 45 minutes.

"What?!"

I was frozen right there, not knowing where to look. "Where did you park the car?" I asked her franticly, she pointed to the parking lot. "First row!" we all ran towards the lot, dodging the other cars trying to get out. We made it to her car, and It did not look good. The posters were still in the car, but the back doors were open. There wasn't a trace of her, except a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up while Sky started crying a little bit.

It was a picture.

"Where did Demi get this?!"

We all immediately looked at Sky, who was white. "We…we went to her aunt's house after we got the food for you guys a week ago. Turns out she had been planning to kill Demi before she even moved out." She said very quietly. I just looked at her. Why didn't Demi tell me? it kinda hurt to think that she wasn't telling me everything. But that didn't matter now. Where was she? Did her aunt kidnap her?

"We have to find her, NOW."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 62- Finding Demi**

**Sky P.O.V**

I felt terrible.

I hadn't even noticed that Demi hadn't come back for the rest of the game. No one said anything to me, but I knew it was all my fault. No matter how much I wanted to, I knew I couldn't go back and fix it. I sat in the passenger seat while Yeah-Yeah followed Benny in his dad's car. Yeah-Yeah stole it so he knew he would probably be grounded when he got home. We didn't know when we would get home however.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

I had no emotion in my voice as I said it, and he looked over at me. "You know this aint yo fault right?" he asked me, I shrugged. Everyone had to know it was my fault. "It aint your fault!" My boyfriend said, I shook my head and looked out the window, sighing. "I didn't even notice she was gone…what kind of a friend is that?" I asked myself and him. He stared at me for a moment then looked back on the road. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what to say apparently.

"You don't have to say anything Yeah-Yeah…I know what I did."

"You didn't do anything Sky, you just got too much into the game you didn't really notice."

That didn't make me feel better at all, but at least he was trying. "Thanks for trying Yeah…but I just kinda know that everyone knows it was my fault." I replied, smiling at him a little bit. He smiled back weakly and we followed Benny down a alley. Benny had taken his "dad's" old car. He said he wouldn't be back so it didn't matter what happened to it. None of us asked what happened since he said it kind of creepily like he killed the guy or something.

**Demi P.O.V**

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was.

I had trouble remembering who I was at first, but that came back pretty quickly. My vision was blurred, but when I finally focused, there wasn't even much to look at besides concrete walls. My hands and legs were tied to a chair, so I couldn't move at all. What was I going to do? I didn't know where I was, didn't know how to get out of this chair, and didn't think anyone could find me. I quickly tried to think of ways I could get out of this dumb chair, but it was almost impossible. I froze when I heard yelling.

"Go back in there and make sure she isn't awake!"

Footsteps followed the yelling and I quickly acted dead. Well sleeping, but its almost the same thing. Not really though…the footsteps got louder and they entered the room and I sat as limp as a unaired balloon. I didn't breathe, didn't move, nothing. The person, which I figured was a man, pushed my head to see if I was awake. I had to admit, I was a good actor. The man left the room when he saw my head just go limply to the other side. As soon as the door shut, I sprang up and started to kick at the rope around my feet.

After what seemed like forever, I got it a little bit looser. After celebrating a small victory in my head, I kicked even harder, quietly though, and got them almost off my legs. Just my luck though, someone came walking towards the door and I knew I was screwed. It was the guy again and this time he smiled at me. "Well look who is awake." He said in a surprisingly high voice. I couldn't hold back a chuckle and he glared at me.

"Yes I know, my voice is high."

"More like really really high."

He just shook his head while I smiled. He hadn't even noticed the ropes on my legs were undone. God he was stupid. No wonder he got yelled at. The guy left the room without saying goodbye, and I knew I had to get out. Now. I stood up, although it was slightly hard since my upper body was still trapped inside the chair. Now to find a way out besides the way the guy left. The backdoor. There was a backdoor. I ran to it, not very fast since my leg was still screwed up, and tired to open it. Luckily it was unlocked and I opened it to find a bunch of guys hauling sacks of something into a truck. The sign on the truck said _Harlem's Grain Company._

"You like..lost or something?"

I turned to see a man looking at me funny. Think quick Demi, I thought to myself. "Yeah kinda I just uh was playing a game with my friends. They strap a person in a chair and you have to go find them." I said cooly, it sounded terrible but people will believe anything these days. The guy shook his head and walked away with his grain. "Kids these days." He grumbled, I sighed a breath of relief and ran through the alley next to the truck. I didn't know where I was, which was a big problem.

"Lost little girl?"

Not creepy at all. I saw a guy standing at the edge of the alley, and my heart sped up a little bit. "No thanks, I just gotta find my friends." At least I had a chair to defend myself. He smiled a very creepy and ugly smile at me. He walked closer and before he knew it I had whipped around and hit him with the chair, knocking him out. "Maybe I should keep this thing." I said to myself, running out of the alley. I was stopped by the same old evil grin I knew too well. My aunt had me by the arm, and a bunch more guys were behind her.

"Thought you could get away that easily huh?"


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 63- Plan**

**Benny P.O.V**

"She has to be somewhere!"

"Benny…we don't even have a trace of her."

Everyone else was losing hope, Riley had been crying since we got in the car. Luckily my thoughts drained out the sound of her. I shook my head at Ham's comment, knowing that he wanted to give up. I turned on the next left and parked in an alley, knowing everyone needed a little break. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, not knowing what to do. No one was talking, it was silent for the longest time before Riley shot up in her chair. "Look!" she whisper yelled at us. I jerked my head over to a building, and a girl was being dragged by a oldish lady. "That was Demi!" I whisper yelled back to her, and jumped out of the car. But before I could try to get into the building, my hand was grabbed by Yeah-Yeah, who had got out of the car behind us.

"Wait Benny, we need a plan before we do anything."

"We don't have time! They could kill her before we come up with a stupid plan!"

They all looked startled by my yelling, but I was so mad I didn't care. "We have to get inside now!" I yelled at them, but Ham came up and shook his head. "No Benny, we cant just walk in there and get her, they're gunna have a lot of people guarding her." He protested, i knew he was right, but we would have to come up with a plan soon. We needed Demi…I needed Demi, more than anything. Even more than baseball. I sighed frustratingly, leaning against the wall.

"Well whats the plan then?!"

They just stood there and looked at each other blankly. After a long time, Smalls finally lit up and raised his hand. "Smalls, you don't have to raise your hand!" Kenny said to him, Smalls walked up in front and turned to the group. "I noticed that there is airvents on the top of the building…We could somehow get to the top of the building, get inside the vents, and find the room that they are keeping Demi in." He explained to us. I went through the scene in my head, and It didn't sound too bad.

"That could work."

"But wait…how would we get Demi if theres people all over?"

That was still an issue. I sighed and looked up at the building. "We can figure that out when we get inside. Lets go." Without hearing what they had to say, I walked around the building to the fire escape. It would probably take about 10 minutes to get up there, but it would have to be quicker if we wanted to get to Demi while she was still living. I got right to it and started climbing. I got to thinking about when I first met Demi. That nice sunny day, the baseball game…I smiled at the memory. I wanted her back so badly.

"That was quick."

We reached the top sooner than I thought, and didn't waste any time and opened the vent. We looked down into the darkness for a while, I looked at them. "Who wants to go first?" I asked, no one volunteered or even looked at me, except Smalls who looked like he was gunna cry. "Okay, I guess I will." I said, lowering myself into the vent. "Be careful." Sky said to me before I was fully in the vent. It was dark, but you could see everything. "Someone else can come down now," I said. "Looks safe to me…" Squints said when he came down.

"Yeah, how bout you go that way, very quietly, and I'll go this way. The girls can stay up there and be lookouts." I said as soon as all the guys got in. They agreed and half went the opposite way then the rest of us did. It was me, Ham, Smalls and Kenny. We hadn't brought Tommy and Timmy, since they were the youngest and we didn't want them getting hurt. The vents weren't squeaky so that was good for us. "Where do you think they are?" Smalls asked me, I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "I don't know man…Somewhere round here." I answered him, finding the first vent that lead to a room. That was quick. Inside was Demi in a chair, facing away from us, her aunt in front of her and 3 men standing around. The guys crowded around me and I hissed for them to be quiet.

"By the way, hows that kid you been hanging round with?"

"You should know, you've been stalking us."

That bought her a slap in the face, making me upset and biting my lip, but I kept quiet. I really wanted to see Demi's face right now, but that was almost impossible. I turned back to Smalls, the smallest, "Do you think you could find your way over to the vent over on that side? I need you to see if Demi is hurt." I whispered very softly to him. He gulped but nodded, and started crawling out of sight. After about 5 minutes of Demi's aunt asking her dumb questions and Demi just looking at her, I finally saw an eye peek out the vent. It left and then Smalls crawled as fast as he could back to us.

"Its not good."

"What is it?!"

"Well she has a few cuts on her face, not very deep but they looked pretty painful, a gash on her left arm, and 2 black eyes." he finished, giving me a sad look.

"We gotta get a plan. Now."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 64- Just a Dream**

**Demi P.O.V**

I never felt so put down in my life.

Not like I hadn't heard it before, your useless, you cant do anything right, why are you even alive . But it cut me deep this time for reasons I don't know. Maybe cause I had something I actually cared about this time, Benny, so I wondered if he thought the same thing that my aunt was telling me. Maybe that's what everyone thought about me. As I sat in the chair I was bound to, my aunt saying stuff I didn't understand anymore, I thought of Benny. What would he grow up to be? I was hoping a baseball player, since that was his pride and joy.

"Are you listening?"

"What?"

I looked up and realized I had zoned out, I was a little surprised they didn't bop me on the head or something. She rolled her eyes and paced in front of me. "He isn't coming for you Demi," she started, looking me right in the eyes. "He doesn't care about you. He just wanted someone to play around with. No one in this world would ever want to love you, after all, you kill everyone that loves you." okay, that was a little insulting and untrue. I stared right back up at her dark, stormy evil eyes.

"And please tell us, who exactly did I kill?"

"Your parents of course. They all know the story you don't have to explain."

The men nodded and I sighed, "Ya know, I kinda wish you would've killed me before I got any friends…or a boyfriend. Don't you think it's a little rude?" I taunted her a little bit. Had to have a little fun before she killed me. I decided to push just a bit more before she got really mad. "Maybe that's why he left. Couldn't stand the fact that you cared more about me than him." I continued, knowing that since it was a lie she would get even madder.

"That isn't true and you know it!"

"Isnt it? Everyone knows that he never loved you, didn't care. Just got up and left cause he couldn't believe that he had wasted 5 years of his life with a useless, poor, and pathetic girl. Kinda sucks when ya think about it…but then you had me to keep you company. That's about the only good thing that has happened to you, right auntie?"

Something metal hit my side, it hurt but my whole body was numb, so I barley felt it. I knew I got her temper flaring, so I knew I was close to death. She got down close to my face, grabbed it in one hand and stared at me. "You think your so precious. You made my life miserable! I didn't like your mother…your exactly like her you know. All the memories of her getting everything she wanted…I saw it in you every day…I was certain to not let you get the same happy ending." She spit in my face, backing up and looking up at the sky like she was talking to someone up there.

"Happy ending? Your joking right? They're dead. Dead. I guess your right auntie! That is a happy ending. Better than living in this sick world. So I guess you wish you were dead too huh? Never being wanted by anyone…not even your own parents. You knew they loved my mom more than you and it drove you crazy."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

I swear I actually saw steam come from her ears, but I didn't have a lot of time to look. The metal connected with my hip, over and over and over again. The pain was felt now, a lot of it. In the middle of being beaten with a pole, I heard a voice.

"Demi baby…Listen to me darling…This will all be over soon. I promise."

It almost sounded like my mom. They sounded so alike I opened my eyes to see if she was actually here. She wasn't, so I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore the immense pain I felt on my whole body. "You'll be safe soon dear…just hang in there for me alright?" I knew it was my mom now. It had to be. I got a nice feeling inside… I hadn't heard her voice in a long time…it was like music to my ears. I nodded, not knowing if she could see me or not. She must have, because the warmness in me got warmer.

"That's my girl."

Another hit with the pole.

"You know what? Get the whip. I cant stand seeing her alive any longer."

I opened my eyes one last time, all I saw was a flash of black hair running into something. There was shouting, yelling and banging noises. I was slowly losing consciousness, and the noises were starting to fade. All of a sudden they stopped. There was people breathing hard, and someone touched my face. "Demi…Demi can you hear me?" I thought I would never hear that sweet voice again. My Benny.

"Benny…"

"Right here Demi…I'm right here."

**Benny P.O.V**

We got her to the hospital as soon as we could.

The police had arrested all the men and Demi's aunt at the scene, while we went to the hospital with Demi. She was in critical condition, but they were certain she would survive. I didn't trust doctors, so I was terrified she wouldn't come out of that room. I sat there with my hands over my face for about 5 hours, crying and wishing I had gotten there sooner. She could die, all because of me. Everyone kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but no one could change my mind.

"You kids Demi's friends?"

"Yes."

We all jumped up and ran to the doctor. I wiped my tears away and looked up at the old man. "Will she be alright?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded. "She will be here for a while…but she will be fine. Demi's asleep but you may go see her." He added, walking down the hallway. We sprinted into the room and went up to her bed. She looked terrible no offence. Besides all the bruises and cuts, she was pale, and looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Demi…"

I sat down in the chair and stared at her. She would be alright, everything is okay now. I hoped. We all sat there looking at her for about 45 minutes, then Smalls spoke up. "Guys…we should all get some rest. No one can hurt us now, her aunt is in jail. Everything is gunna be okay." He said quietly, looking at Demi, smiling. Riley nodded and everyone sat down. Ham put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Benny boy, she's safe now." He told me, I nodded and smiled. "Your right Ham…Shes gunna be perfectly fine." I replied, smiling at her motionless body.

"Get some rest everyone."

6 hours later…Demi P.O.V

"Your useless!"

"No!"

"Your parents never loved you!"

"Shut up!"

I was in a forest, running away from something. I turned around and there she was. My aunt. I looked back just to run into a branch, falling to the ground. I crawled forwards, seeing the road only a few feet away. I didn't make it. My foot was grabbed, I was flipped around to face my aunt, holding a knife and Benny in the other hand. "No!" I screamed at her, but I was too late. She brought the knife down in Benny's heart, shattering mine into a million pieces.

"NO!"

"Demi!"

My eyes darted open, I was sweating and my heart pounding a million times a second. Benny was hugging me tightly, and I realized it wasn't real. It was just a dream. He wasn't dead…I looked at his face, touched his hair and stared into his eyes. What had happened? Where was I? "Your safe Demi…she cant hurt you any longer." He whispered to me softly. I knew he was telling the truth, and hugged him back, tighter than I ever have before.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 65- End**

**Demi P.O.V**

Everything was okay.

I felt safe, like nothing bad could happen in my life anymore. She was in jail for life, so that pretty much meant I didn't have to worry for the rest of my life. Okay well that's a little untrue, but ya know what I mean…Anyway, its been about 2 weeks later since I got kidnapped by my aunt. I may still have physical scars from that day, but the mental scars were long gone. I had smiled more in these past weeks than I think I ever have before, thanks to Benny and the gang. They had helped me so much, I knew I wouldn't be here without them.

My anorexia was still a problem, but I was on a eating plan where I wouldn't starve myself, but I wouldn't get fat. Or so I hoped. As I sit here on my porch thinking about what has happened since I met the gang, I smile to myself, knowing how lucky I am. Maybe not having any parents isn't so bad. It's a sad thing not to have a mom to give you advice on drama, or a dad to play catch with, but it really isn't as bad as people think it is. Sure your gunna miss them forever, that feeling will always be there, but whenever you think your alone, someone is gunna just pop up and be there for you.

"Hey Demi! Ready to go?"

Benny was standing in the middle of the road smiling at me, I sat up and waved. "I'm coming." I yelled back, slipping my converse on and walking out to him. Everyone was going to the picnic in honor of all the people of the town that have died in the past 15 years. They had it every year, but this was the first year I had gone. Benny kissed me on the lips and smiled down at me. "Miss me?" he asked, I shook my head. "No." I couldn't help but smile though, he laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Everyone else is already there."

"We'll be fashionably late."

He smiled as we walked down the road to the park, where there was kids running around and parents laying food out on the tables. I couldn't count how many times people had said sorry to me in the past weeks. I didn't know why they said it, I hadn't figured that out yet, but I just smiled and nodded. I had been surprised of how many people came to visit me in the hospital. Phillips and his team came, my cousins from the other side, Benny's grandpa, some weird girls from school, and a lot more. It was quite overwhelming, but I got over it.

"Over here guys!"

We saw Ham motioning us over to the table where the gang was all sitting. I smiled and greeted them, sitting down beside Riley, who was holding hands with Smalls. They had finally gotten public with their relationship, after going on double dates with Sky and Yeah-Yeah. Riley smiled huge at me, "Hey Dem!" she said while side hugging me. I smiled back, "Hey Ri, hey Sky." I responded, Sky waved and Ham stood up. "Excuse me table of baseball legends," he started, getting our attention.

"I would like to dedicate this delicious food to Demi. We know you've gone through a lot, and that you don't really like to talk about it, but we just wanted to let you know how much we love ya. Hope you enjoy the little present we got you."

"To Demi!"

They all downed their glasses and I felt some tears come from my eyes. Squints, who I hadn't noticed was gone, was running to me with a bat in his hands. I knew what it was immediately. "Just a little present from Smalls's dad." He said grinning, handing me the baseball bat. It was a bat signed by all the Dodgers players. "Smalls…" I started, not sure what to say. I stared at the bat for about 5 minutes before Benny nudged me.

"You okay Dem?"

I looked up at all their smiling faces, grinned and set the bat down under the picnic table. They looked at me confused, "Why did you do that?" Smalls asked me, I grinned and grabbed the mustard bottle. "Wouldn't want it getting mustard all over it." I answered simply, and squeezed the bottle as hard as I could, spraying it all over them. "Hey!" Ham said, jumping up and grabbing the ketchup bottle. I screamed when he sprayed me with it, getting it all over my shirt. Soon we all had bottles of something, spraying it over everyone, laughing when we got tackled into a plate of food. Soon everyone in the whole park had joined it, so it turned into a big food fight.

"No!"

Benny pushed a pie into my face, getting whipped cream all over my face. "Oops sorry!" he said laughing as I wiped some off my face. I smiled and wiped some on his nose and tried to run away. He grabbed me though and pulled me close to him. "You know you cant get away." Benny stated, smiling at me. I didn't wanna get away from him. Ever. "I know." I replied, hugging him tightly. I hoped that Benny knew how much I loved him.

"I love you Demi. I'm so glad that all this is finally over so we can just be together."

I smiled, "So am I. I just wanna forget everything bad that has ever happened to me ya know? And Just live my life with no fear."

"Couldn't have said It better myself."

We smiled at each other, watching all the people throw food at each other. He looked down at me, "Ya know what Demi? I think the Sandlot is cursed." Benny said, a worried look on his face. I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked my boyfriend, he smiled at me, the worriness gone from his face.

"I think it makes people fall in love."

I laughed a little bit, then smiled at him.

"I know its true…because I fell in love with you when I was in there."

Benny leaned his head against mine, smiling.

"The Sandlot Of Love."

**This is the end: ( I thought this was a pretty crappy last chapter, but I didn't know what else to do! Hope you all liked it, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I enjoyed writing this story a lot: ) I'll be writing a Vampire Diaries love story between Damon and Elena soon, so I'd love it if you read it!: ) Thanks so much again! Have a good day!: )**


End file.
